Hijo de la Luna
by cielo caido
Summary: …Nació un niño, blanco como el lomo de un armiño, y los ojos grises en vez de aceituna; Niño albino de luna… MxN LxL BxM
1. Chapter 1: Insomnio

_Debo aclarar, en primera estancia, que esta es una historia rara y poco convencional. Ciertamente, el tema Hijo de la Luna ha sido tratado en muchos fics. Sin embargo, debo acotar que esta historia es un poco… diferente. Esta basada no sólo en el anime de Death Note, de donde tomé a los personajes, sino también basada en las tramas complejas de Evangelion y Tsubasa reseivor chronicle: Tokyo revelations (sólo la trama, nada de personajes de estos anime). Además de ello, esta inspirada en el relato del Robo de la Luna, en la historia El Temor de un Hombre Sabio de Patrick Rothfuss. Por ese motivo, muchas escenas le serán previstas a las personas que ya hayan visto estos anime (Evangelion y Tsubasa), aunque no siguen una línea de tiempo como tal con respecto a dichos animes, sino que estás son construidas a través de mi imaginación en un entrelace semejante al de ambas series, y que, sin embargo, mantiene su propia esencia dentro de esta historia._

 _Como saben, ninguna de las series mencionadas me pertenece, yo sólo utilizó (personajes y tramas) para mi propio placer._

* * *

 **Hijo de la Luna.**

… _Nació un niño,_

 _Blanco como el lomo de un armiño,_

 _Y los ojos grises en vez de aceitunas,_

 _Niño albino de luna…_

* * *

Necesitaba respirar aire fresco. Por eso, se fue hasta el piso de abajo y buscó su Kawasaki. Introdujo sus cinco dedos en el guante de cuero y estiró sus falanges hasta tener la mano entera dentro de la prenda. Formó un puño con su mano un par de veces y así comprobar su movilidad. Luego, colocándose una capa negra con capucha, subió a la moto con seguridad y la motocicleta dio un fuerte chirrido al partir con toda velocidad, quebrando el silencio extenuante de las dos de la mañana.

Iba rápido. Demasiado rápido. Y qué importaba eso cuando las avenidas de Tokio estaban más que desierta a esa hora. Los faroles amarillos iluminaban las calles, dando una luz muy mortecina. Sonrió de medio lado y aumentó la velocidad, sintiéndose libre ante el impacto de la brisa en su rostro, que por la velocidad que llevaba, más que brisa parecía un torrente de aire que golpeaba su dermis. Así que cuando llegó al sitio que quería, aquel precipicio con vista a la ciudad, sintió que el aire le faltaba, no porque no pudiese respirar, sino por la onda suave de aire en contraste con la ventisca que producía el viaje en moto.

–Mañana es el día… –susurró para sí sin ningún tono particular, tan sólo contemplando aquello que era su ciudad, aunque distaba de serlo, pues de ciudad como se reflejaban en los libros no lo era. Aquello que contemplaba no eran casitas unas al lado de otras, ni tampoco edificios altos. No. Su ciudad era un montón de escombros, como piedras alzadas una sobre otras, con calles que si bien eran de asfalto, no dejaban de ser poco estéticas. Se preguntó, en medio de tanta basura, si es que alguna vez Tokio volvería a ser como lo ilustraban los libros.

Alzó su vista de cristales azules hasta el cielo y observó quietamente las pocas estrellas que habían. Las demás estaban ocultas tras densas y volubles nubes grisáceas que, mal que bien, presagiaban una tormenta. Eso no era bueno. Desde que la Luna había desaparecido, la lluvia era mucho más que agua. Era acido que parecía querer destruir todo a su paso. No es como si alguna vez recordase que la lluvia fuese sólo agua, para él las gotas del cielo siempre habían sido un corrosión que bajaba para destruirlos un poquito más. Tenía diecinueve años y en todo ese tiempo jamás había visto algo parecido a una cosa redonda y plateada en el cielo.

La Luna había desaparecido hace veinticinco años…

Por eso, nada de recuerdos con respecto a ella estaba en su cabeza. Desde que tenía uso de razón, el cielo sólo era adornado por las estrellas. No importaba demasiado de todas formas, él no era una persona que suspirase por algo que no había visto nunca. Sin embargo, los viejos, los ancianos de antaño, parecían extrañarla de la misma manera en que se extraña a una esposa muerta. Hablaban de la dulzura que proporcionaba, de la luz que daba, y más que todo del paisaje romántico que brindaba a los enamorados.

Según las habladurías del mundo, un día estaba arriba, allá redonda y hermosa en el cielo, y al siguiente fue como si nunca hubiese existido. Desapareció. Los científicos no lograban explicar lo sucedido, no encontraban ni una huella de lo que una vez existió. Sin embargo, luego de su repentina ausencia muchas cosas pasaron, había cambios muy bruscos de clima, altas y bajas temperaturas sin ningún tipo de consideración, los vientos habían aumentado en más de 500 kilómetros. La marea había disminuido y mucha fauna marina se había perdido. Pero antes de eso, increíbles olas del tamaño de una montaña habían azotado a todo el país, y al mundo, y la mitad de la población había muerto.

Por ultimo y no menos importante, y aun así ilógico, la lluvia había dejado de ser agua indefensa. Se había transformado en una cosa muy nociva, algo de ácido y agua mezclado que al bajar y tocar superficie, desgastaba. Según comprendía, algo había pasado en las capas atmosféricas que protegían la tierra, así que el agua que condensaba las nubes se contaminaba. La lluvia estaba sucia y cargada de polución, además de ácido.

Sin embargo, esto no era lo más alarmante de todo, pues aparte de la tragedia de la lluvia, unos seres extraños y deformes comenzaron a bajar a la tierra y a ocasionar muchos problemas. Seres que buscaban la muerte de los seres humanos, Shinigamis…

Se desconocía la razón por la que bajaban, se desconocía incluso lo que buscaban. No hablaban el lenguaje común, sólo sabían hablar a través de sus puños. Y como no existía ningún argumento valido para tales violencias, los humanos reaccionaron de la misma manera. La tecnología evolucionó al grado de poder construir armas que hiriesen los cuerpos resistentes de estos dioses de la muerte. Para ello, se fundó una organización llamada Wammy´s House, liderada por L y su acompañante, Light Yagami, quienes comandaban soldados entrenados y capacitados para pelear contra estos dioses.

Mello, como había acordado apodarse, pensaba formar parte de tales soldados. Entrenar y someter su cuerpo a entrenamientos duros con tal de tener acceso directo a la base del cuartel. Sin embargo, sus motivos eran muy diferentes a los de proteger a la nación que lo acogió. Lejos de parecer una cosa filosófica, se trataba más bien de una cosa peligrosa. Pretendía actuar como doble agente, por dentro sería un noble muchacho con intenciones de aprender y luchar, y por fuera sería un agente secreto de la SPK, un grupo de agentes encubiertos que buscaba la verdad tras la efusiva masividad de Shinigamis venidos a la tierra durante los últimos tres años, y que, según sus teorías, tenían que ver con cierta organización llamada Wammy`s House.

Por eso debía infiltrase y buscar información…

Suspiró al tiempo en que colocaba la capucha en su cabeza. La lluvia había comenzado y era mejor resguardase de ella. Se acomodó la capa negra sobre la espalda y procedió a marcharse de allí cuanto antes, como una sombra sin dueño que deambula por la calle. Mañana serían los exámenes de admisión y debía dormir, porque a partir de mañana ya no tendría tiempo para algo que tenía hoy: descansar. Y con tanta razón de por medio, se fue a dormir, pensando sombríamente en que no descansaría hasta encontrar la información que deseaba, hasta destrozar la cara de falsedad de Light Yagami y descubrir los motivos de aquel al que llamaban L y que, con tanta altanería, parecía ocultarse tras una simple letra.

Además… «Descubre la identidad de Near. Todos los datos de ese chico han sido eliminados, podría, incluso, haber nacido ayer y nadie lo sabría» las palabras de Gevanni resonaron en su cabeza y se prometió encontrarlo en cuanto entrase al cuartel. Y aunque le parecía muy absurdo eso de haber nacido ayer, lo menos que podía hacer era buscar información respecto a su origen, a su nacimiento que, al igual que la organización, parecía ocultar un montón de cosas.

Y cuanta razón tenía, pues detrás de aquellas murallas que acogían a Wammy´s House, se ocultaban terribles y angustiosos secretos. Entidades que jamás habían vuelto a ver la luz del día. Experimentos casi abominables que se encubrían tras el delirio de un sueño casi imposible, impulsado por el más vano y mortal de los sentimientos; el amor.

* * *

 _Bueno, yo ni siquiera debería estar publicando esto, pero allí está, queda a vuestro juicio decir si ha valido la pena esta introducción.  
_


	2. Chapter 2 resentimiento

Entran en escena L y Light, los personajes están sometidos a un penoso OoC. Me disculpo por eso

Muchas gracias por leer…!

* * *

 **Capítulo 2: resentimiento**.

 _Tenía seis años la primera vez que lo vio._

 _Cuando su padre lo llevó al cuartel dónde realizaba su trabajo, jamás imaginó que conocería a un niño como él. Su primera reacción fue contraer un poco la carita por aquella cosa tan rara que veían sus ojos._

– _Light, te presento a L. –y dándole un empujoncito por la espalda, para hacerlo dar varios pasitos involuntarios hacía el frente, lo presentó con aquel otro niño. El niño Light frunció el entrecejo._

– _Hola L –saludó sin estar seguro sobre qué hacer. El infante frente a sus ojos, ladeó la cabeza con curiosidad, sin quitarse el pulgar de los labios, de donde pudo notar más tarde, que se mordía la uña y eso le pareció asqueroso._

– _Light Yagami –musitó el niño, en un tono tan suave como flojo, sin dejar de mirarlo. Una mirada tan fija y tan amplia que a Light le recordaba a los búhos con ojos amarillos que se asemejaban a los demonios y fantasmas hostigadores. No le gustó–. Mucho gusto en conocerte._

– _Igualmente –dijo, pero era mentira. No le gustaba aquel niño; no le gustaba ni su pelo despeinado, ni su cara pálida, ni tampoco esos ojos tan grandes y tan negros. Era un niño raro. Además, aunque lo había saludado como la etiqueta lo requería, ni siquiera había estirado el brazo para darle la mano, tal como hacían los adultos. Contrario a eso, seguía mordiéndose la uña y seguía allí, parado frente a él, mirándolo sin pestañear, y con una pose tan desgarbada que podría decirse que le daba pereza enderezar la espalda._

– _Light, te he traído al cuartel porque quiero que socialices con L –le explicó su padre en tono condescendiente, sin vislumbrar siquiera la incomodidad del más joven–. L tiene la misma edad que tú. Seguramente encontraras cosas muy divertidas que hacer con él. Además, esto es parte de un experimento. Estoy seguro que colaborarás._

 _Y sin darle tiempo a replicar, se fue, dejándolo sólo en aquella habitación con aquel bicho raro. No dijo nada, se limitó a mirar el cuarto en general. Era una habitación para un chico, el color, los juguetes, la cama y demás cosas, le hacían suponer que L vivía en el cuartel. Le dio envidia. A él también le hubiese gustado vivir allí, era un lugar amplio y lleno de científicos y gente sabia. Cuando fuese grande quería ser igual que su padre._

– _¿Quieres jugar? –dijo al fin, con la incomodidad impregnando el tono de su voz. L se encogió de hombros, indiferente. Light suspiró, no le gustaba aquello, pero si debía hacerlo, entonces lo haría._

 _-o-_

Sin perder un segundo, se colocó la capucha sobre la cabeza al tiempo en que la menuda lluvia comenzaba a caer. La lluvia que antes había sido agua inofensiva, ahora era un ácido capaz de corroer hasta sus entrañas. Cuando esta caía sobre la tierra, arruinaba los cultivos del año, los arboles, hasta las piedras. Incluso, podría destruir hasta los bloques que componían las paredes del cuartel general. De Wammys House. Sin embargo, Watari había sido muy inteligente al inventar un material lo suficientemente resistente como para soportar la corrosión de la lluvia. Y ahora todo ese material era utilizado para componer las casas del distrito de Tokyo y de muchas casas del mundo.

Era así como sobrevivían a ese infernal clima…

Light se ajustó un poco más la capucha, evitando mojarse y por ende, dañarse. Las gotas de agua hacían un repiqueo rítmico al caer al suelo, y mucho más al caer de la estructura de Wammys House. Alzó un poco la mirada, tan sólo para que sus ojos contemplasen la magnifica construcción del edificio. Sí, Watari había hecho un buen trabajo…

Se adentró al cuartel, pasando por el identificador un carnet que lo acreditaba como parte de Wammy`s House. La inmensa puerta de hierro se abrió al instante, impulsado por el reconocimiento de datos en su tarjeta. Una vez abierta la estructura, penetró el lugar, reconociendo con la mirada al par de guardias que custodiaban la entrada. Pasó de largo, sin siquiera quitarse la capucha que, una vez adentro del cuartel, de nada le serbia. Pero de todas formas se la dejó puesta, hacía un poco de frío por el aire acondicionado y el material de la capa en sí era acogedor, muy cómodo.

Caminó por los solitarios pasillos, escuchando el eco de sus pasos. Era muy tarde en la noche y era normal que no hubiese mucho movimiento a esa hora. De todas formas, siempre quedaba un grupo que vigilaba en horario nocturno. Nunca se sabía cuando podrían atacar los shinigamis. Siguió su recorrido hasta llegar a la capsula del laboratorio de entrenamiento. Allí estaban algunos integrantes del departamento de inteligencia, llevando a cabo un experimento que él mismo había autorizado.

–Buenas noches –saludó. No había muchas personas, estaba la capitana Naomi Misora. También, Kiyomi, encargada de llevar acabo la operación. Y algunos asistentes y técnicos que le ayudaban a evaluar la situación del sujeto de prueba a través de unas computadoras, supervisando constantemente el cociente, las pulsaciones, o alteraciones del individuo al que pretendía someter.

Los presentes en aquel cuarto saludaron al comandante. Era natural que él viniese a evaluar la situación y a dar su aprobación por si todo salía bien. Naomi, quien permanecía cerca de una pared de vidrio, no pudo evitar cuestionarse dónde estaría L, pues como comandante principal del cuartel, era su deber estar allí también.

–L no podrá asistir esta noche –se excusó en su nombre, Light–. Ha surgido algo de improviso y por tanto yo me encargaré de supervisar la operación. Comencemos.

El cuarto en sí era una cámara grande, donde había varías computadoras de mesas con sus respectivos asistentes. Además de ello, contaba con una pared de vidrió que daba vista hacía otra habitación, mucho más amplia y embaldosada, y también mucho más desolada en cuanto a instrumento se refería. Light Yagami se acercó hasta donde estaba Naomi Misora, cerca del vidrio, desde allí pretendían mirar la otra habitación, en la cual se llevaría acabo el experimento.

El muchacho miró la llamada cápsula de entrenamiento, no estaba tan desolada después de todo. Había algo que llamaba tremendamente la atención; había una cabina de cristal llena de agua, estaba conectada por muchos cables, y dentro estaba una persona. Permanecía sumergida en el agua. No podía verse quién era debido al casco que utilizaba, pero era evidente que permanecía en un estado de letargo.

–Desconecten el cordón umbilical –ordenó Kiyomi, monitorizando los datos que se desplegaban en la pantalla, esperando que todo marchase como la seda. Al mismo instante en que musitó su orden, el cable más gordo que tenía la cabina fue desconectado a través del mando de la computadora.

–Cordón umbilical despejado.

–Conectando sensores, activando circuitos.

–Enterado.

–Muy bien –apoyó Kiyomi, segura de lo que hacía–. Inicien el proceso de activación.

–Abriendo cerrojos primarios. Quitando los cerrojos secundarios. Desplegando candando externos.

Un sonido tenue llenó la habitación, al tiempo en que las paredes de cristal de la cabina se desplazaban lentamente de abajo arriba, dejando salir todo el líquido que mantenía el recipiente, y por ende, despertando al individuo que permanecía dormido, como cuajado en el tiempo.

–¿Cuál es la condición del experimento?

–Ritmo cardiaco estable.

–Armónicos normales.

–No hay perturbación.

–El sujeto de prueba, está despierto.

–No despejen los receptores sensoriales de su cerebro. Debemos mantenernos en alerta –Kiyomi evaluaba la computadora de sus asistentes, y luego dirigió la mirada hasta la pared de vidrio, desde dónde podía verse como el individuo que dormía dentro de la cabina, comenzaba a moverse lentamente, dando señales de vida, y posteriormente deslizando un pie fue del cubículo y luego el otro. Parecía haberse reanimado luego de un largo tiempo de sueño–. Experimento B.B, estoy segura de que estás lo suficiente lucido como para comprender la situación –habló a través de un micrófono que se auditaba dentro de la habitación embaldosada. El individuo, aun flojo en su andar, miró el cristal, como siendo cociente de que le hablaban. Y luego de ello, varías baldosas frente a él se removieron para dejar entrar algo desde debajo de la tierra. Una especies de robots.

El experimento B.B miró a cada robot; eran tres, y se mantenían tan inertes como hace segundos lo estaba él. No se podía ver su expresión debido al casco que cubría su rostro, pero era obvio que comprendía la situación. No era la primera vez que sucedía. Después, sin expresión corporal alguna en su cuerpo, volvió a dirigir su mirada hasta la pared de vidrio, como queriendo mirar a las personas que estaban dentro. Light mantuvo su rostro rígido, aunque por dentro sentía como algo dentro de él quemaba, algo como resentimiento, como un tizón caliente que le hervía la sangre. No podía ver los ojos del experimento, aun así, podía jurar que aquel _inútil_ lo estaba viendo a él.

–Comiencen.

Y nada más al decir eso, las maquinas adquirieron vida, y moviéndose a una velocidad impresionante, se dirigieron justo al objetivo que estaba frente suyo, y el _sujeto de prueba_ , acostumbrado a esos campos de batallas que le habían inculcado desde siempre, no dudó en poner su pose de lucha y prepararse para el golpe.

Light sólo miró.

 _-o-_

 _Todos los días, su padre lo llevaba al cuartel con la única intención de que socializase con L. lo dejaba solo en la habitación con aquel niño y Light seguía sin poder acostumbrarse a su presencia._

– _¿Qué le gustaría hacer a Yagami hoy?_

– _Nada –respondió cortante, sin poder evitarlo. Seguía causándole algo así como repudio, además de fastidio y vaya que sí le fastidiaba esa cara que no demostraba nada, porque era como una hoja en blanco y el niño Light se exasperaba un poco por eso._

 _Sacó un video juego, de esos que son para niños pequeños, y se dispuso a jugar, ignorando a propósito al otro niño. Lejos de molestarse, L sólo se puso de cuclillas y lo observó pacíficamente. Ese era otro detalle que Light odiaba, esa forma de agacharse, de observarlo tan atentamente, casi como si lo analizara._

– _A Yagami parece molestarle que lo analice._

– _¡Por supuesto que me molesta!_

– _¿Quiere Yagami que deje de mirarlo?_

– _¡Sí!_

– _La etiqueta sugiere que para socializar o conversar, es necesario que los individuos se miren a los ojos._

– _Yo no quiero socializar contigo._

– _Es altamente improbable que Yagami y yo dejemos de vernos, y por ende de no tratar de entablar una conversación. El Señor Yagami ha ordenado que debemos socializar. Es parte del experimento._

 _Light apretó los dientes. Como detestaba esa situación. A él le gustaba ser un hijo perfecto; sacar buenas notas, tener el mejor comportamiento, obedecer a sus padres… Sin embargo, con esto último estaba empezando a tener problemas. Realmente no quería socializar con L. Ese niño era muy raro, y esa forma tan peculiar de hablar lograba sacarlo de quicio, a él, justamente a él que era el niño más tranquilo y educado de todo el distrito de Tokyo._

 _Volvió a suspirar. Rebuscó entre los bolsillos de sus pantalones hasta dar con unos caramelos. El azúcar seguramente lograría calmarlo un poco. Aunque, nada más de comenzar a destapar su caramelo, pudo percibir la intensa mirada de L, que en este caso no iba dirigido a su persona, sino más bien a la envoltura de la golosina._

– _¿Sería tan amable Yagami de compartir sus dulces conmigo?_

– _Búscate los tuyos._

– _Watari me ha vetado las golosinas. Dice que como demasiadas._

– _¿Y a mí qué?_

– _El Señor Yagami, ha afirmado que Yagami es un niño bondadoso y educado. Así que Yagami debe hacer gala de tan buenos modales y compartir sus golosinas conmigo._

– _¡No!_

 _Y parecía que el niño con cara de búho endemoniado, no entendía de negativas, parecía que la falta de azúcar le hacía incapaz de pensar con claridad, porque allí estaba, acercándose a él con lentitud, con aquel maldito pulgar entre los labios._

– _Yagami no parece entender que yo necesito dulces._

 _Y con tal aseveración se acercó a Light con determinación. El niño castaño, que mantenía los dulces apretado en su mano, observó el lento caminar del niño como el de una araña sobre su brazo. Casi podría decirse que estaba aterrado y antes siquiera de que ese bicho pusiera su mano sobre él, salió corriendo. Y L corrió detrás de él._

 _En el cuartel, los adultos observaron correr a los niños y sonrieron, porque eso era típico de los infantes y significaba que todo marchaba como la seda. En especial Watari, el científico que dio nacimiento a aquella rama de investigación. Sus ojos siguieron los movimientos de L, que se perdieron hasta el patio de afuera. Para entonces, los pasillos de Wammys House, sólo estaban repletos de gente normal y no de militares. Para entonces, los Shinigamis ni siquiera habían comenzado a atacar a la tierra._

 _Light salió afuera y observó agitado los arboles desnudos. No pretendía compartir sus golosinas así que debía pensar rápido. L era un chico muy precario, seguro que no lo seguía si se montaba en un árbol. Corrió entre los arboles, buscando el más alto y al encontrarlo, subió._

– _¿Qué está haciendo Yagami?_

– _¿Qué parece? Estoy trepando el árbol –respondió fastidiado, y al llegar a una rama que él creía segura, se sentó, dejando que sus pies colgaran en el aire. Pero la gratitud le duró poco, pues L, al sentir el olor del azúcar, decidió trepar al árbol y llegar hasta él. Por los dulces era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa. Y Light, que vio las intenciones del niño, comenzó a preocuparse._

 _Sin embargo, L no era bueno trepando, parecía un conejo estirado, agarrándose de los extremos del árbol. Pero no desistió. Continuó una y otra vez hasta que los dedos de las manos se le desollaron por tanta insistencia. Al final, consiguió subir, se sacó a manotazos las hojas del cabello y comenzó a gatear sobre la rama en la que Light permanecía sentado._

– _¡No, aléjate! –gritó, y en su fuero interno no sé percató que un chasquido, excesivamente parecido al de una detonación, dio la señal de que la rama se había partido. Y Light se precipito al suelo. Para su fortuna, o desgracia, la gravedad no pudo atraerlo hasta la tierra ya que L, con sus reflejos, había logrado atrapar una de las manos del niño. Y aunque sus ojos seguían tan vacíos como siempre, Light pudo apreciar un atisbo de miedo._

 _Quedaron así; uno sujetándolo con la mano y el otro suspendido en el aire._

 _Light podía sentir, a través de su piel, como los dedos desollados de L lo sostenían con firmeza, como si soltarlo fuera algo impensable. Y diciendo verdades, Light tenía miedo de caer y fracturarse algún hueso. Casi se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas por el terror que sentía en aquel instante. Permanecieron así largo rato, no sabía si habían pasado minutos u horas, pero supuso esto ultimo cuando su padre y Watari los encontraron, con rostros que detonaban mucha preocupación por la larga ausencia de los infantes._

– _Lo siento. Fue mi culpa –admitió, con el orgullo de niño herido. Porque además de llevar la culpa, también llevaba remordimientos por haber sido tan egoísta con L, que al fin y al cabo no era un bichito tan raro. Le había salvado._

– _Aceptaré las disculpas de Yagami, si él comparte conmigo sus caramelos –el niño seguía observándolo con aquellos ojos tan negros y tan grandes, y seguía con el pulgar en la boca, pero a Light ya ni pareció inquietarle aquello. Se sonrojó un poco por la penosa situación que habían atravesado, y extendió su mano, ofreciéndole los dulces–. Muchas gracias, Yagami._

– _Light –dijo, con pena y determinación–. Llámame Light._

 _-o-_

–Es increíble –dijo uno de los técnicos, tecleando con rapidez y monitorizando las pulsaciones del sujeto de prueba–. Ha conseguido desactivar a los dos robots.

–¿Cómo están sus signos? ¿Algún síntoma de recaída? –inquirió Kiyomi.

–El ritmo cardíaco, continua sin alterarse más que por los movimientos que hace –respondió.

–Los impulsos nerviosos están en un 85% normal.

–Los receptores sensoriales se mantienen en alerta, nada ha recaído todavía.

–Perfecto –la mujer sonrió con autosuficiencia, podría ser que en esta ocasión todo terminara bien.

Naomi le miró de soslayo, contemplando la sonrisa complaciente de Kiyomi. Suponía que le enorgullecía que la prueba estuviese resultando un éxito. Después de todo, siempre que ponían al experimento B.B bajo alguna presión, terminaba cediendo al cansancio impuesto por el entrenamiento. Lo cual era raro, pues con tan sólo estar en movimiento un cuarto de hora, se desmayaba o enloquecía. Una de dos. Lo cierto era que resultaba muy difícil manejarlo, siempre estaba sujeto a variables. Aunque no podía negar que el individuo era un excelente luchador.

Desde que había ingresado, hace unos tres años, aquel individuo ya formaba parte de los experimentos. No sabía quién podía ser. No sabía ni siquiera si era un ser humano realmente. Todo parecía indicar que no, que era solo una forma de vida sintética, un muñeco que Light se negaba a soltar por quién sabe qué razón. Y por aquella desconocida razón, el experimento B.B permanecía sedado la mayor parte del tiempo. Tenía entendido que aunque tenía una gran fuerza, no tenía mucha resistencia física. Sus signos vitales recaían sin aviso y colapsaba. Pero hoy había resistido más de lo esperado, había acabado con dos de los robots y ahora acababa con el tercero.

Naomi dirigió su mirada hasta la habitación embaldosada justo en el momento en que el _sujeto de prueba_ arrancaba con las manos los cables que componían al robot. Cables gruesos y llenos de aceite. La respiración parecía agitársele, o quizás estaba demasiado cansado, sea como fuese, el experimento B.B se quedó inmóvil, mirando el cadáver del robot, manteniendo en sus manos los restos de cables que chorreaban aceite y que manchaban el suelo, y más que aceite, parecía sangre lo que caía a chorros. A lo mejor era que la sangre del experimento B.B se mezclaba con el otro líquido. Porque sí, era sangre la que manaba de sus manos, desolladas por el esfuerzo de la lucha. Incluso su uniforme, hecho con un elástico especial, estaba rasguñado y de los rasguños brotaba un denso carmín.

" _Debería ser humano_ …" pensó Naomi, contrariada en sentir afecto por algo que sólo estaba destinado a luchar. Un títere que utilizaban para probar cuan grandes avances científicos estaban haciendo, pues aquellos robots no eran simples maquinas, eran una replica de los shinigamis, construidos a su imagen y semejanza. Lo hacían así para comparar su fuerza y poder realizar un riguroso entrenamiento a los nuevos soldados que recluían, preparándolos para la lucha que les esperaba. Aunque en más de una ocasión, Light quiso utilizar al experimento B.B como saco de boxeo con los nuevos reclutas, cosa que no llegó muy lejos al tener un estado tan inestable en su cuerpo.

–El experimento ha concluido exitosamente. Estado del sujeto: sin inestabilidad en su psique o su organismo. Sistema nervioso en orden.

En el laboratorio todos parecían felices de haber terminado. Hacer pruebas resultaba un poco tenso, en especial si se trataba de aquello. Sin embargo, Naomi observó que Light no parecía nada feliz, ni triste. No dejaba de mirar al sujeto de prueba, quién yacía en la misma posición, ¿Por qué lo miraba con aquella acidez? Y tan sumida estaba en sus cavilaciones que le tomó por sorpresa las alarmas que se encendieron.

Miró a todas las pantallas que se desplegaban en el aire. Parpadeaban una y otra vez en rojo, como esas ambulancias que suenan incesantemente ante un herido. Miró al experimento B.B, trataba de quitarse el casco. Naomi sabía que aquel casco no era del todo normal. Aquel objeto contribuía a leer los signos vitales de su organismo, además de resetear su cuerpo en caso de que se saliese de control, justo como ahora.

–¡¿Qué está pasando?!

–¡No tenemos lectura de sus circuitos!

–¡Ha rompido los cables de atadura!

–¡Aborden la misión! ¡Ahora!

Y así lo hicieron, sin embargo, sabían que esto tardaría un poco. No era como apretar el botón de off para apagar una computadora, aun después de desconectar los datos, el sujeto de prueba seguía en movimiento y previendo lo que habían hecho, y sin éxito en quitarse el casco, optó por romperlo. Con la misma fuerza con que venció a los robots, se lanzó hacía la pared, estampando sus puños contra el grueso cristal que dividía la capsula de entrenamiento. Uno y luego otro, con una fuerza tan increíble que estaba logrando fragmentar el cristal y al sentir la ruptura, comenzó a dar cabezazos contra el vidrio, rompiéndolo aun más y de pasó rompiéndose a sí mismo, dañándose al tratar de quitarse el casco que lo volvía un muñeco de trapo.

Detrás de la pared de vidrio, justo donde el experimento B.B daba cabezazos enloquecido, estaba Light, sin inmutarse por el repentino descontrol de aquel muñeco, sin importarle siquiera que en cualquier momento el cristal podría ceder a los golpes y terminar rompiéndose en pequeñas esquirlas que lo dañarían. Sin embargo, antes de lograr su cometido, el experimento B.B cayó laxo al suelo, como si se le hubiesen acabado las baterías, cosa que no estaba lejos de la realidad pues los técnicos ya habían bloqueado sus receptores.

–Restaurando sensores externos.

–Transmitiendo lectura de circuitos.

–Magnitud del daño desconocida.

–Llévenlo a refrigeración –dijo Light, sin decepcionarse siquiera por el fallido experimento. Y sin mirar a nadie particular se fue de la capsula, dirigiéndose a otro laboratorio, dónde se desarrollaba una prueba aun más importante para él.

 _-o-_

 _Habían pasado dos años desde que conociera a L, y ambos se habían convertido en personas muy cercanas. Light no consideraba que eran mejores amigos, pero sí se tenían cariño. Lo que antes le daba repudio, eso de andar socializando con aquel bichito raro, ahora era algo que hacía por gusto, por competencia, por orgullo. L era muy inteligente, y Light también lo era, por eso sus intelectos eran puestos a prueba en cada ocasión que se veían. No dudaban en retarse, ya sea a un juego de tenis, una partida de ajedrez, o combate en esgrimas. Eran muy buenos compitiendo, y la mayor parte de tiempo quedaban empatados. Y a pesar de sus escasos ocho años, los adultos reconocían en ellos un genio superior en comparación con el de una persona común._

 _Ese día, Light practicaba en su casa. L había estado aprendiendo un tipo de arte llamado capoeria, y él no se quedaría atrás. Debía igualarlo, incluso, superarlo. Era en eso en lo que se basaba su amistad._

– _¿Nos vamos, Light? –preguntó su madre, sonriéndole amable desde la puerta de su cuarto. Light asintió con determinación. Se enjuagó un poco la cara y luego buscó su mochila, donde metió varias golosinas por si a L se le ocurría ponerse berrinchudo. Sin azúcar L no era L. Y hasta el osito de peluche con el que dormía sabía eso._

– _Estoy listo._

 _Emprendieron la marcha hasta el cuartel. Su padre ya no lo llevaba a diario, pero Light insistía en ir. Era el único lugar en dónde estaba su amigo, pues aparte de parecer un bichito raro, L_ _ **era**_ _un bichito raro, sumando a sus excentricidades ese hábito de no querer salir al mundo exterior. Aunque eso lo entendía…_

 _Hacía un año atrás empezaron a pasar cosas raras. La lluvia había dejado de ser algo con que bañarse, se había vuelto peligrosa, su contacto con la piel humana quemaba. Los científicos del cuartel estudiaban este fenómeno, buscando una solución. Muchos arboles y animales murieron, sin contar con que la lluvia corroía los bloques de las casas y estás caían. Vivir así se había vuelto algo muy peligroso. Además de eso… unos seres extraños comenzaron a bajar. Light se estremeció al recordar la imagen que pasaban por la tv. Eran bichos feos, extraños, algunos esqueléticos, otros monstruosos y gigantes. Eran muy peligrosos, mataban a la gente y destruían lo que tocaban. Las personas le dieron el nombre de shinigamis, dioses de la muerte, aunque al pequeño Light no terminaba de convérsele, pues si fuesen dioses de la muerte debían de cargar con sus guadañas._

 _Sea como fuese la cosa en su raíz, la población estaba tensa. Todos los estaban. No sabían en que iba a terminar esto, o cómo detenerlo. Muchos hablaban de que era el fin del mundo. Light, aun con sus ocho años recién cumplidos, dudó acerca de eso._

 _No le gustaba eso de que el mundo se acabase._

– _Tengo que hacer algunas compras. Iré a buscar los víveres y cuando acabe, te vengo a buscar, ¿Está bien? –negoció su mamá. El pequeño frunció el entrecejo. Le estaban dando muy poco tiempo–. Vale, de acuerdo. Compró los víveres, paso a ver a una amiga, y luego te busco._

 _Era un trato más conveniente. Light asintió y se fue corriendo rumbo a las escaleras. El cuartel era grandísimo, y el cuarto de L estaba muy lejos. Llegó al tiempo en que su amigo abría la envoltura de una paleta._

– _Pensé que Light no vendría hoy._

– _Conseguí que mamá me trajera. Tenemos tiempo. ¿Qué quieres hacer?_

– _Me gustaría concentrarme y comer la mayor cantidad de dulces posibles._

– _¡Eso no! –contradijo, no le parecía nada divertido tener que competir por ver quien comía más. Era obvio que allí ganaría L–. ¿Qué tal un partido de ajedrez?_

– _Light, quiere perder. Sabe que en ajedrez no puede comparárseme._

– _Eso ya lo veremos._

 _Buscaron el tablero y se sentaron en la mesita a jugar. Cada uno movía sus piezas con precaución, intentando adivinar cual seria el movimiento del otro. Sin embargo, a mitad de jornada, Light se percató de que su compañero no se sentía bien. Lo pudo ver en la palidez de su cara, aun más acentuada que de costumbre. Lo notó en la forma como su cuerpo se iba de lado en ocasiones, como si no pudiese mantener el equilibrio. Y aun más lo advirtió cuando vio la bandeja de dulces desolada. No es como si fuese novedad, L era un glotón y no escatimaba en azúcar, pero aquel día fue extraño. Comía los dulces como si en vez de azúcar fueran pastillas para aliviar el dolor._

– _¿Te sientes bien? –L meditó un rato, al final asintió sin despejar sus ojos de la pieza de ajedrez–. ¿Seguro? Pareces… un poco ido…_

– _Agradezco la preocupación de Light. Y por eso me gustaría pedirle una pausa en el juego. Debo ir al baño._

 _Sin esperar respuesta del otro chico, estiró los pies hasta tocar el suelo y se fue al baño. Light esperó pacientemente, mordisqueando distraídamente una barrita de cereal que había traído. Pasaron cinco minutos, luego diez, y así hasta que pasó media hora, ¿Qué rayos estaba haciendo L en el baño? Tal vez estaba haciendo el numero dos, pero como era tan glotón seguro que se había quedado tupido, y ahora sufría en el baño. Light rió por lo bajo ante su pensamiento infantil y malvado. Aunque no siguió pensando lo mismo luego de que pasó una hora. Se preocupó mucho. Tal vez algo malo le había pasado a su amigo._

– _¿L…?–llamó, tocando la puerta del baño. No hubo respuesta–. L, responde. Sé que estás aquí. Se acaba el tiempo y mi mami vendrá a buscarme, ¡Y no hemos terminado de jugar!_

 _Siguió insistiendo, sin embargo, el silencio era lo único que le respondía. Tomó valor y se decidió a abrir la puerta sin importarle lo que pudiera haber detrás de ella. Al abrirla y entrar, quedó estupefacto; L estaba tirado en el suelo cual muñeco de trapo, su cuerpo permanecía boca abajo y debajo de él, un charco de sangre se desplegaba como una cayena recién florecida. Tanta fue la impresión que quedó estático en la puerta, congelado en su propio miedo._

– _¡L...! ¡L, ¿Qué te pasó?! ¡L...! –cuando finalmente sus piernas se movieron y llegaron corriendo hasta su amigo, le dio la vuelta, pensando que la sangre se debía a algún tipo de herida visible. Pero no. La sangre no venía del agujero de una bala como había temido, ni tampoco a ningún tipo de herida física. Contrario a eso, la sangre manaba de lugares que no parecían para nada dañados; de los orificios de la nariz, de las orejas, de la boca. Y era tanta sangre… ¿Tenía algo dañado por dentro?_

– _Wa…ta…ri… –el niño, entre dolorosos jadeos y sin dejar de sangrar, pronunció el nombre de a quién él consideraba su progenitor._

 _Light no sabía qué hacer. Nunca en su vida había visto tanta sangre junta, incluso las manos se le mancharon de ese denso carmín al tocar a su amigo. Temblaba, y tenía tanto miedo. El corazón, todo sofocado por la adrenalina, palpitaba tan fuerte como el dolor que ahora sentía en las sienes. Era un niño inteligente, con un intelecto muy superior al de una persona común, aun así, seguía siendo un niño y la situación se le escapaba de las manos._

– _L…–susurró dolido, asustado, con el corazón apretado. Su amigo sufría y él no sabía qué hacer para calmar su suplicio. Y como todo niño que se encuentra ante una escena casi traumática, los ojos se le llenaron de agua y las lágrimas se escaparon al tiempo en que gritaba el nombre de Watari, pidiendo ayuda antes de que L muriese en sus brazos…_

 _-o-_

Sin prisa, aunque sintiéndola plenamente –como hormigueándole en los talones del pie-, Light se dirigió al invernadero. Eran muy pocos los agentes que conocían ese lugar. Estaba reservado sólo para personal autorizado, entre ellos Kiyomi y Mikami, y suponía que este último era el que estaba llevando acabo la prueba, ya que Kiyomi se había encargado del anterior experimento. Era mejor así, confiaba más en Mikami, además de ser él el que llevara acabo todos los procesos biológicos. Era un reconocido científico que ante su propia insistencia, sumado a la admiración que sentía por él, no dudaba mucho de ensuciarse las manos.

Ya había pasado más de media hora, así que la prueba en sí debía estar a punto de finalizar. No le gustaba hacer estas cosas sin que él mismo no estuviera presente. No confiaba en nadie, y por eso mismo prefería estar presente cuando todo sucediera. Sin embargo, el experimento con Kiyomi había coincidido el mismo día. Y dado a que L no podía estar presente, entonces él tenía que dar la cara por los dos.

Dejó salir un suspiro, no sabía bien si de alivio o de agonía, sea como fuese, entró a la base del invernadero que no era otra cosa que un cuarto gigantesco, embaldosado y con olor a medicina. Contrario al otro laboratorio, este contaba con maquinaria más extensa y mucho más eficiente, tampoco había tantos agentes, apenas estaban presentes dos personas; Mikami y su asistente. Y el silencio allí era mucho más sepulcral que un cementerio. Caminó con quietud, sin siquiera anunciarse, dirigiéndose justo donde estaba Mikami.

–Buenas noches, Light –saludó el hombre, mirándole de soslayo y luego mirando frente de sí. El experimento casi concluía, aunque más que un experimento se trataba más bien de un tratamiento médico. Uno muy extraño y poco visto, en sentido moral y religioso, ante la sociedad.

Light no devolvió el saludo. Taciturno como iba, sumido en sus propias cavilaciones, miraba seriamente la cabina. Una cabina como un tubito de ensayo gigante, redondeado y hecho de vidrio, tan transparente como las lágrimas de una doncella. Y dentro de él, se reflejaba la presencia de otro ser. Un muchacho desnudo con una mascara de oxígeno parecía flotar levemente mientras el líquido medio amarillento, que llenaba toda la cabina, empapaba la piel y el cabello del joven. Un cabello negro y tupido, tan desorganizado como lo era su dueño con las golosinas, ondeaba suavemente producto del agua que lo cubría.

–La succión ha concluido exitosamente –musitó Mikami–. Pero, aunque haya marchado todo bien hasta ahora, no hay que olvidar que es una medida temporal. Con total probabilidad, habrá una recaída en su organismo.

–¿Qué se hará en ese caso?

Mikami guardó silencio un momento, dirigiéndose su vista a la cabina continua de donde estaba L. Allí, igual que la otra cabina, también se encontraba un muchacho, sólo que era más bajo y su cabello blanco ondulaba en el agua, y era tan pálido que podía pasar por un espectro. Resaltaba como un punto en una hoja blanca en aquel silencioso laboratorio. Ambas cabinas estaban conectadas por medio de cables y otros implementos, casi parecía que estuviera jugando a destilar licor, aunque en vez de destilar algo, estaba destilando a un muchacho… Sonrió.

–Podemos intentar una transfusión de células madres de la sangre periférica. En una persona común sería, si bien, un tratamiento doloroso. Pero en este caso, será algo más que doloroso, será un tratamiento agresivo para el donante debido a las variables en las que estamos sujetos por su condición.

–¿Funcionará?

–Como todo lo que hemos hecho hasta ahora, se trata sólo de una medida temporal. Un atajo que nos da más tiempo mientras buscamos un tratamiento más afectivo.

Light asintió, sin quitar la vista de la cabina dónde L permanecía dormido, con la máscara de oxígeno ayudándole a respirar dentro de esa infusión de medicamentos.

–Hazlo. –dijo con seguridad.

El tiempo del tratamiento acabó, y la infusión medio amarillenta por todos los medicamentos y demás elementos, comenzó a descender, bajando por una pequeña alcantarilla ubicado en la esquina de la cabina. Y mientras lo hacía, L dejó de flotar en el agua y aterrizó suavemente los pies sobre el piso, quedando de pie. Todo su cuerpo estaba empapado y el cabello húmedo y negro caía lacio sobre sus hombros. La máscara de oxígeno seguía haciendo ese sonido extraño que a Light le inquietaba, y L la retiró con suavidad de su rostro. Ya se había despertado. Light sintió un pequeño estremecimiento en cuanto vio aquellos ojos negros posarse sobre los suyos.

La cabina se abrió con un sonido tenue y L salió de ella. Caminó encorvado como solía hacerlo, con esa pose tan desgarbada que no parecía que hubiese salido de un tratamiento medico. El castaño le extendió una toalla y mientras se secaba, él buscó una capa con la cual cubrir su desnudez. Hacía un frio espantoso y no deseaba que L enfermara de nuevo.

–El experimento B.B –dijo con parquedad, cubriéndose apenas.

–El proceso de activación falló –informó Light, con resentimiento. L asintió.

Entonces, mientras el silencio les llenaba la garganta, la otra cabina se abrió y de ella salió un jovencito que si no fuese por la falta de color en su cabello, no destacaría tanto como siempre, siempre lo hacía. Light frunció el ceño porque lo odiaba, a él y toda su inmaculada blancura.

–Near –habló Mikami–. ¿Cómo te sientes?

–No siento ningún tipo de anomalía –respondió sin siquiera mirarlo. Ocupado como estaba enrollando un mechón de cabello húmedo en sus dedos, se dedicó a estar allí sin estar, a gotear agua que mojaba el piso. En su caso, nadie fue a pasarle una toalla o una capa para cubrir su desnudez, y el frío le puso la piel de gallina.

Antes siquiera de que L cruzara palabra con aquel ser, Light decidió que era hora de irse. No solo para evitar un posible contacto entre ambos, sino también porque de verdad, realmente, deseaba salir de ese invernadero cuanto antes, pues aunque representase en cierto punto una salvación, también era una agonía, le provocaban bajones emocionales que no admitiría nunca, porque en cada sesión la esperanza se le diluía un poquito, como la sal en agua. Y caminando en silencio por los extensos pasillos, llegaron hasta el cuarto indicado. Nada allí podía privarles de hablar como se les viniera en gana, y en eso estaba sumado aquel mítico lenguaje en el que se comunicaban ellos dos, que no era tan diferente de lo normal. Sólo era que no querían, ninguno, que los demás presenciaran aquellas mínimas muestras de amor que se tenían para ellos, en especial cuando pasaban por un tratamiento como aquel…

El castaño, acostumbrado a la soledad de aquel cuarto, fue a la nevera y extrajo un pastel de fresa. Rebanó un trozo grande y fue con él hasta L, también llevó una tetera y le sirvió una taza de café. Todo lo hizo en silencio y con ternura. Era en esos pequeños detalles en los que él depositaba el afecto que sentía por su compañero. Además, desde que Watari murió, -y su propio padre también-, él se dedicó a hacer todas esas pequeñas cosas en la vida de L, haciéndose mutua compañía.

–Light ha tenido muchas atenciones conmigo hoy, se ha portado como una buena esposa.

–Cállate

–¿Deseas algo en especial?

–Sólo cómete el maldito pastel.

–Light está más amargado de lo habitual. –el castaño frunció el ceño, sentado a su lado como estaba, se cruzó de brazos–. No hay porqué tener miedo. No voy a morir hoy.

Las últimas palabras bastaron para que el nudo se prensara en su garganta. Light no dijo nada, sus labios se mantuvieron en una línea recta al tiempo en que su flequillo cubría sus ojos. Odiaba que L pudiera leerlo y ver a través de sus acciones. Era asfixiante porque sentía que no podía ocultarle nada. De todas formas, fue doloroso escucharle decir eso, porque Light no quería que muriera ni hoy ni nunca. Se mantuvo rígido en su puesto, con los brazos cruzados hasta que los labios de L, siempre dulces, se acercaron a los suyos y le ayudaron a desatar aquella corbata de angustia. Y dejándose caer a lo largo del sofá, con L encima de su cuerpo, se dejó besar. No era un beso tierno ni suave, se trataba de un beso exigente, una boca que buscaba la suya con embeleso, una lengua que se hundía en su cavidad y reclamaba su entrega con la demanda propia de un amante de años.

Y mientras L le quitaba la camisa y los pantalones, Light no dejaba de pensar en que todo eso que ellos hacían; eso de acostarse uno arriba del otro, de empujar sus caderas para buscar más contacto, o de reclamar sus labios mientras el vaivén aumentaba, no sólo era amor, sino que era más bien un pequeño bote. Algo que les daba aunque sea un poquito de descanso en medio de toda esa porquería. Y por eso, en el fondo, la situación le parecía amarga y triste.

Y L lo sabía.


	3. Chapter 3 Blanco

El capitulo me salió más largo que el anterior, además de que me parece que esta un poco denso debido a tantas descripciones y palabras que casi son fuera de onda. No sé, leseras mías, de todas formas, les pido disculpas por si lo encuentra muy pesado. Fue difícil hacerlo ya que es la primera vez que escribo algo de acción, haber que piensa de ella…

Disfrútenlo.

* * *

 **Capitulo 3: Blanco.**

Oscuridad. Estaba dentro de la oscuridad. Sumergiéndose en ella tal como uno se sumerge en aguas profundas. Entreabrió los ojos y se dio cuenta de que en efecto, estaba siendo sumergido en un hondo pozo, o en un lago, o quizás un océano. No estaba seguro. De lo que sí lo estaba era que se hundía cada vez más, casi como si algo desde el fondo del abismo tirara de él con una cuerda. Cerró los ojos, dejando que el sueño que rara vez lo aturdía, llenara su cabeza.

" _Regresa_ "

Alguien hablaba. Lo escuchaba claramente, y que más que escucharlo lo sentía en cada uno de sus sentidos. Volvió a sentir esa presión de ser empujando hacía abajo, esta vez con más intensidad, y el sueño se propagó desde su cabeza hasta la punta de sus dedos. ¿Quién lo llamaba?

" _Regresa_ "

Aquel poderoso llamado, lo arrastraba hasta casi un callejón sin salida. Abrió los ojos lentamente, sintiendo la pesadez de los parpados, notando incluso, como su propia blancura refulgía en la inmensa oscuridad. Alzó la mano, mirándosela y de pasó notando la densidad del agua, y percibiendo como miles de burbujitas salían de su boca al no tener acceso a oxigeno. De todas formas, no era como si lo necesitase, el espacio pleno de agua llenaba sus pulmones pero no lo ahogaban. Era extraño. Sintió la imperiosa necesidad de girar su cuerpo que flotaba boca arriba, y ver al fondo del océano, ver eso que tanto lo llamaba, eso que lo arrastraba hasta el abismo propio del origen de sus pensamientos, pero algo no le dejó.

–Será mejor que te vistas. Cogerás un resfriado –la mano de Mikami se había posado pesadamente sobre sus débiles hombros. Near apenas se sobresaltó, saliendo de inmediato del eco de sus recuerdos.

Cuando observó su entorno se dio cuenta de que Light junto con L se habían marchado, abandonándolo a su diminuta suerte en aquel silencioso laboratorio. Últimamente eso solía pasarle con frecuencia y se preguntó si es que acaso su conciencia se estaba quedando estacanda en aquel mar oscuro. Cada vez que tenía una sesión sucedía esto, esto de ir a un lugar que no era el laboratorio, sino más a un espacio onírico creado por quien sabe qué. Un espacio oscuro cubierto de agua, tan semejante a esa cabina a la que entraba y que al entrar, el laboratorio en sí desaparecía, reemplazándolo por un entorno diferente. Algo que ocurría sin su consentimiento.

Quizás era que los experimentos estaban comenzando a afectarle y esto no se trataba más que de un molesto efecto secundario. Aun así, no se lo comentó a nadie. Prefirió dejarse ese detalle para sí mismo.

Caminó en silencio hasta el baño y encontró su ropa, un pijama eternamente blanco que le iba grande. No había demasiado proceso en colocárselo, se dejó a su aire, vistiéndose con aquella lentitud que a veces le caracterizaba. Cuando salió, el asistente ya se había marchado y Mikami ojeaba unos documentos con sumo interés. Seguramente ya sería más de media noche.

–Dentro de tres días iniciaremos con nuevos procesos. Te haré algunos exámenes de sangre y requeriré de otras muestras –levantó la mirada de los documentos, observándole con severidad al igual que el tono que usó–. Procura comer bien.

Lo decía porque conocía sus malos hábitos alimenticios. Near no asintió ni objetó nada, sólo se le quedó mirando con aquella extraña expresión de ángel en su rostro. Llevando una mano hasta su cabello y comenzando a enrular un mechón, se dio cuenta de que aun tenía el pelo muy mojado y por culpa de eso el cuello de su camisa estaba humedecido.

Distraído como iba, con la mente aun en aquel lugar inhóspito, arrastró los pies hasta la salida, comenzando a recorrer con su propia lentitud los pasillos desolados del cuartel –que parecían laberintos- y ese extraño silencio después de un día de completo ruido lo inundaba todo. El invernadero era un lugar exclusivo, casi para agentes con tarjeta vip, sólo que no había precisamente atenciones de primera clase allí y que sólo se realizaban experimentos de alta seguridad. A veces le daba la impresión que de tanta destilación el color de su ser había terminado por descolorarse, semejante a esas acuarelas que hacía Linda en su tiempo libre y que, al unir un color con otro y mezclarlo con agua, perdía parte de su estado natural, llevándolo a una fase casi transparente. Suponía que algo parecido sucedía con él al ser el eje de tantos experimentos. Y se preguntaba, aún con lo ilógico que sonaba, si él llegaría a desaparecer algún día en medio de la infusión que Mikami siempre preparaba.

" _Regresa_ "

Se detuvo en seco, escuchando de nuevo esa voz que parecía venir desde dentro suyo, y que, de alguna forma retorcida, también provenía de alguna parte del cuartel. Era algo que reclamaba su presencia, ¿Qué podía ser…? El llamado insistía con la misma perseverancia que late un corazón, pero Near decidió ignorarlo, era lo más sensato, y decidiendo esto comenzó a sentir los efectos secundarios que surgían luego de una práctica médica como la que acababan de hacerle. Sentía la nariz congelada y le empezó a doler la cabeza. Era desagradable, respiró hondo y continuó caminando. Tenía que llegar a su habitación y acostarse.

De todas formas, tampoco era tan grave. El malestar era tolerable. Sin embargo, el cuartel era inmenso y sus pasillos como de culebras entrelazadas, lo llevaron hasta un callejón sin salida. No, un callejón sin salida no, aquello era más bien una salida.

La salida al mundo exterior…

Según lo que contaban, Watari, el anciano científico que murió el día en que él nació, había construido todo Wammy´s House. Un edificio tan grande como glorioso, tenía muchas salidas y entradas, y no todos los conocían. Esta era una de esas entradas selladas. Near contempló la puerta, se rascó una mejilla, analizando las probabilidades de que estuviera sin sellar. Y probando hechos, se acercó con pretensiones de abrirla. Grande fue su sorpresa al comprobar que estaba sin sellar. L y Light eran muy rigurosos con el ingreso al cuartel, y esta puerta estaba abierta, ¿Significaba que estaba abierta a propósito? ¿Por qué? Y mirando afuera, hacía la oscuridad propia de una noche espesa, notó que estaba lloviendo.

–Un genocidio climático –susurró, contemplando la caída suicida de las gotas de lluvia, amontonándose en charcos en el suelo.

No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo allí, mirando sin mirar, hundido en sus propias conclusiones, pero supo que fue mucho porque el malestar se intensificó. Esto ocurría cuando ya pasaba más de media hora desde la sesión, con sólo ello tenía para sumergir su mente –siempre fría y lógica- en un charco espeso. Además, hace rato había dejado de llover y la brisa fría le congelaba la cara.

Y diciendo verdades, le acometió la necesidad de indagar afuera. No es como si sintiese curiosidad por el mundo exterior, se consideraba más seguro dentro del cuartel –dentro de su cuarto-. Sin embargo, esta era la única oportunidad que tenía para comprobar hechos por sí mismo, porque L y Light siempre estaban vigilándole. Había nacido por un propósito y el propósito todavía seguía presente, su existencia se limitaba al cumplimiento de la voluntad de otro, aunque eso no significara que no pensase por sí mismo, que en este caso era el deseo de investigar más allá de lo que tocaban sus pies, por mucha imprudencia que eso fuera. Quizás razonaba así porque su cerebro no estaba al cien porciento, y siendo sincero sentía su mente tan torpe y tan lenta que dejó de intentar pensar. Y cediendo ante el peso de su deseo abandonó las paredes de Wammy´s House, reemplazándola por un cielo descubierto y un suelo húmedo. Movió los deditos del pie sin darse cuenta, removiendo la tierra mojada a través de su calcetín, sintiendo esa textura por primera vez.

–No está mal…

Caminó con pasitos insonoros en la oscuridad, inspeccionando, buscando una respuesta coherente al porqué de aquella puerta abierta. Porque debía existir una razón. Un descuido como ese era inadmisible. Continuó su recorrido, siendo cociente de que no debía alejarse demasiado, pues al sentirse mal y al ser un terreno desconocido acabaría perdiéndose, lo que sucedió en efecto, acabó perdiendo el rumbo. Examinó a su alrededor. Estaba en medio de lo que una vez fue un frondoso bosque, pues ahora sólo quedaban ramas secas y polvorientas, rocas corroídas. Nada más extraordinario que eso. Y aunque quedaban algunas cosas con vida, como esos náufragos que resisten una tormenta en el mar, no faltaría mucho para que se deshicieran, rindiéndose ante el elemento que perturbaba su fino equilibrio que en este caso era la lluvia ácida.

Se detuvo y cerró los ojos con fuerza, el mareo iba en aumento... Lo mejor era regresar y recostarse un rato, mañana por la mañana se sentiría mejor, ya había visualizado suficiente. Quiso dar media vuelta y partir de allí cuando antes, pero antes, mucho antes de que siquiera moviera los pies o tragara saliva, una cosa captó su atención. Algo se movía. Un par de alas diminutas y un graznido como el de un pájaro. La cosa se movió, casi caminando hasta él, y Near pudo concluir que se trataba de un cuervo, con alas oscuras y ojos tan negros como los suyos. Le miraba y se preguntó si es que acaso su propia blancura le llamaba la atención. El cuervo graznó una vez más, dando saltitos en su dirección. Cuando creyó que se iría, el pájaro comenzó a retorcerse en el suelo, ¿Qué le pasaba a esa cosa?

Entonces, como si la tinta china se hubiese derramado sobre el suelo, el pájaro se desasió en una mancha negra, tomando otros tintes, otra forma, que se confirmó cuando notó que adoptaba otra silueta; la de un asqueroso reptil gordo, una criatura de apariencia viscosa con piel amarilla y ojos como de cuencas vacías. Lo supo entonces, era un Shinigami. Y era la primera vez que veía uno, en primera plana para empezar. Se encontró con los ojos tan abiertos que dolían, la impresión dolía, y con los pies pegados al suelo, tambaleándose como una torre de naipes, observó la metamorfosis de aquel ser, semejante a una mariposa saliendo de la crisálida. Resultaba que sentir un sentimiento tan grande de sorpresa paralizaba a la gente, como en efecto pudo confirmar en carne propia.

El Dios de la muerte lo observó. Parecía tener una sonrisa malévola y se acercó con la intención de intimidarlo, arrastrando con sus garras un montón de palos secos y rocas, despedazándolo, y de paso exaltando al chico, que no hizo nada más que respingar, nada más que eso porque no corrió, sino que continuó mirándolo con la pupila dilatada.

-:-

Mello observó desde su rango de visión los continuos bombillos de los postes de luz que iluminaban el camino de asfalto, casi como si fueran lámparas de papel colgando una al lado de otra. Era una luz anaranjada, demasiado mortecina para su gusto, aun así la agradecía ya que sin ellas no tendría una escala a color sobre su alrededor. Había estado manejando en moto mucho rato y sólo deseaba una cama cómoda y una cobija caliente, porque el frío era espantoso. Atravesó un camino curvilíneo, desolado, adornado en sus orillas únicamente por arboles muertos, secos. Las hojas hacía mucho tiempo que desaparecieron, y lo que una vez pudo ser un molesto árbol, ahora era un bien preciado. Y mientras continuaba el camino para llegar a la ciudad, porque allí además de arboles sólo quedaban un montón de piedras caídas, casas derrumbadas por la corrosión de la lluvia, distinguió una silueta…

No era su intención detenerse. Tenía suficiente con sus propios problemas como para además cargar con los de otros. Por eso, ignoró olímpicamente el bulto que se acercaba a la carretera, y que más que caminar como una persona normal caminaba como arrastrando los pies. Supuso que se trataba de un alcohólico.

El mundo podía estar despedazándose, pero eso no significaba que el licor se fuese a acabar. Podían acabarse muchas cosas, pero no el alcohol. La guerra contra los Shinigamis había dejado innumerable bajas, tanto que todo el dinero que entraba al país se invertía en maquinarías nuevas y armas. Nada de ese dinero entraba a la población, por eso es que estaba tan pobre, tan desolada, y sin embargo, existía gente que se gastaba lo que tenía en bebidas alcohólicas. Una razón más para no ayudar a esa alma en pena.

Y luego de tantos argumentos y pretextos para no hacer obras de caridad, Mello se encontró con el ceño fruncido, pelando consigo mismo, pues una parte de él, la más débil, urgía por dar media vuelta y ayudar a aquel extraño. La otra parte se empeñaba en seguir en motocicleta y dejar que se las arreglara solo. Al final su conciencia pesó más y dio la vuelta en motocicleta, dispuesto a ayudar –de mala gana- al desgraciado que había tenido la desdicha de caer bajo los efectos del alcohol o de las drogas. Y si el malparido intentaba algo no dudaría agujerarle la frente con su pistola, dejándole una marca como las que hace el sacerdote en miércoles de ceniza. Total, un cadáver más en la calle no hacía la diferencia, ya habían suficientes en todo el distrito de Tokyo…

Se detuvo justo dónde había visto el bulto, pero ya no estaba. Dubitativo miró la luz del bombillo en el poste por encima de su cabeza, notó en medio de su ensimismamiento que un montón de polillas aleteaban a su alrededor, atraídos a la luz que los quemaría. Y fue gracias a esa luz anaranjada, tan mortecina y molesta, que notó las manchas en el suelo. Manchas que se veían frescas a la vista. Se acercó a examinarlas, tocando con un dedo la superficie del asfalto, justo en la mancha oscura, y luego frotándola entre sus dedos, advirtiendo que no era negra sino roja. Era sangre.

" _¿Estaba herido?"_ se preguntó confundido y malhumorado. No estaba de ánimos para hacer de doctor. De todas formas, miró el camino de sangre. Sea quien fuese estaba bastante lastimado como para dejar un rastro rojo. La siguió, apresurando su marcha, alejándose de las calles rotas y asfaltadas, adentrándose en el camino de palos secos y polvorientos, arboles muertos. Entonces lo vio; una figura pequeña se apoyaba en la pared de una casa caída, parecía exhausto y evidentemente herido, su vestimenta blanca lo hacía resplandecer como un espectro en una mansión embrujada.

" _¿Eso es un pijama?"_ volvió a inquirir para sí mismo, acercándose con cautela al bulto níveo, notando ahora que estaba en calcetines y que ni siquiera traía guantes o una capa. ¿Qué clase de insensato sale a la calle sin una capa o guantes? Con el clima tan cambiante esos objetos eran como oro en el bolsillo. Así que lo supo, ese sujeto era el culpable de su estado, nadie más que él era responsable de las heridas que tenía.

–Ey, ¿Qué te ha pasado? –preguntó, acercándose lo suficiente como para posar su mano en su hombro, y posarlo sobre el que no estaba mojado con sangre, porque el otro, el otro hombro estaba algo así como dislocado, o quizás tenía dañado el brazo. El muchacho se lo agarraba con una mano, una pequeña mano, y apretaba ligeramente lo que podía ser una herida. La tela del piyama estaba impregnada de sangre. Y su respiración era tan irregular, tanto que el vaho que salía entre sus labios era constante y rápido–. ¡Te estoy hablando, niño!

Near había escuchado sus pasos, pese a sus heridas sus oídos habían logrado captar la bulla que hace un zapato al pisar algo crujiente. Al principio se alteró un poco, pensando que era el Shinigami. Pero no. Sólo era un muchacho. Decidió ignorarlo y concentrarse en poner su mente en orden, y aun cuando el chico le había hablado, exigiendo en su tono severo una respuesta inmediata, Near no sintió las palabras escocer en su garganta, no hacían presión sobre su lengua para convertirse en masas de cordialidad e hipocresía. Por el contrario, se reservó su respuesta, permitiendo que el desconocido llegara a sus propias conclusiones, porque era obvio lo que sucedía, ¿No? Estaba herido y requería una ayuda médica que el chico no podía ofrecerle. Levantó apenas la vista, escrutándole en segundos, captando los detalles básicos: ropa negra, cabello rubio largo, mirada azul, voz áspera y manos suaves. Eso es lo que pudo ver con un ojo, porque con el otro solo veía una silueta cada vez más roja, causada por la sangre que manaba de sus heridas. Miró el suelo, observando el rastro que dejaba su propia sangre, seguramente el muchacho había llegado hasta él por esas huellas rojizas, delatoras de su ubicación. Y si él le había encontrado, entonces el Shinigami no tardaría en aparecer.

Su intención era regresar al cuartel, sin embargo no había dado con el camino correcto. No sabía dónde estaba, sumando a eso estaba el malestar que perturbaba su sentido de orientación. Near temblaba, no sabía si era debido al frío o al dolor, pero le dio igual… Porque dolía, más de lo que alguien pudiese imaginar. Respiró hondo, conteniendo aire en sus pulmones antes de abandonar la pared, y de paso abandonar el calor de esas manos en su hombro, y trató de alejarse. Tenía que llegar al cuartel. Usualmente las alarmas en Wammy´s House se disparaban ante la presencia de un Shinigami, habían drones por toda la ciudad que distinguían los patrones azules de un Dios de la Muerte, sin embargo, hasta ahora nada había sonado, nada de alarmas de seguridad, ¿Acaso estaban desconectadas? Imposible, siempre había gente que custodiaban las cosas de noches.

–¡¿A dónde crees que vas, enano?! –inquirió malhumorado. Eran más de las dos de la mañana y debía descansar. Tenía que estar ya en casa para dormir y así estar repuesto al día siguiente, para los exámenes de admisión, y sin embargo allí estaba, peleando con un crio que ni caso le hacía, porque retomaba su camino, ignorándole, y de paso ignorando sus gritos. Se ofuscó. Lo más sensato era dar la media vuelta e irse, que el chiquillo se las arreglara solo, pero no podía… _Dios_ , como odiaba ser buena gente–. Escucha enano, te ayudaré, ¿De acuerdo? Te dejaré en el maldito hospital y me iré, así que deja de poner resistencia.

Lo haló del brazo que no tenía herido y Near, que había escuchado sus palabras, no puso resistencia. Si ese extraño sujeto lo llevaba al hospital por lo menos tendría un punto de referencia. Mello en cambio le miró de reojo, observando su cabello blanco, su pijama blanco y hasta los calcetines del mismo color –sucios en su planta por el barro-. Frunció el entrecejo, aquel crio era el colmo de la rareza, y para rematar ni siquiera le había mirado a los ojos, como si él no fuese digno de una mirada suya, como si fuera una cosa estorbando en el camino. Es más, ni le hablaba, mantenía la mirada baja, caminando apurado tan sólo porque él tiraba del niño para apresurar su paso. Lo soltó con brusquedad una vez que llegaron a la carretera. La moto seguía allí y las polillas alrededor de la luz seguían quemándose al acercarse demasiado a la luz. Estúpidas, no sabían que si uno se acerca demasiado a algo que escandidla terminaras quemándote…

–¿Qué estás esperando? ¿La foto? –la ironía era parte de su vocabulario, concluyó Near. El chico rubio ya se había montado en la moto y lo miraba con molestia según pudo apreciar en su escaso rango de visión. Miró el suelo asfaltado, goticas de sangre marcaban puntos como constelaciones en el cielo. Eso era un problema. Miró luego, de soslayo, el camino por el que antes había ido, ¿Debería decirle al muchacho que había un Shinigami suelto? Sí, era lo más sensato si quería su propia seguridad–. Diablos, sólo súbete a la moto. Mientras más rápido mejor.

–No puedo.

–¿Por qué no? No me digas que te asusta –una sonrisa torcida tiró de sus labios, e inclinándose un poco, tan sólo para tratar de verle los ojos –cosa que no logró-, y burlarse mejor, dijo:– Descuida, sé cuidar de los niños pequeños como tú.

–Lesión en el ojo derecho.

–¿Qué…?

–Lesión en el ojo derecho; laceración de ceja, herida abierta que requiere de puntos, visión nula debido a la perdida de sangre –seguía respirando agitado, así que disparaba las palabras tal como las pensaba. No pretendía ceder al juego de aquel tipo, tan solo quería que lo llevara a un lugar seguro y ese sujeto no parecía entender la gravedad de la situación, se sentía más débil a cada minuto–. Brazo izquierdo dañado, fractura del radio y dislocación en la muñeca, lo que supone una inmovilidad temporal, y por tanto, una restricción de los movimientos básicos, como sujetarse a la espalda de alguien en una moto.

Mello frunció el ceño aun más. Enderezó la espalda, observando lo pequeño que era ese chico en comparación con la moto. A su ver era un niño, un chico de ir al instituto.

–Te crees muy genio, ¿No? –dijo con evidente sarcasmo, torciendo la boca en disgusto.

–Soy un genio.

–Eso no era para que me respondieras, ¡Idiota! –aparcó otra vez la moto, bajándose con fastidio y de paso quitándose la capa para echársela sobre los hombros al malagradecido ese que no dejaba de temblar como si fuera una gelatina, y que aun así ni chillaba, enmascarando el dolor que sentía en una silenciosa capa de indiferencia. Le inspiró una asquerosa y nada agradable pena–. ¿Cuál es tu nombre, niño?

–Es una cortesía común decir tu nombre primero antes de preguntar el de otro.

–De acuerdo, genio. Tu ganas esta vez, soy Mello.

–Nate River.

Near entreabrió los labios, cociente de que la perdida de sangre en su organismo le ocasionaría un desmayo prematuro, así que antes de ceder al cansancio debía decírselo. Decirle que había un Dios de la muerte que lo buscaba.

–Antes de subir a su moto y por tanto viajar con usted, Mello debe saber… como retribución a su ayuda para conmigo, que… hay un Shinigami suelto y que está en mi búsqueda…

–¿Un Shinigami? –Mello se alarmó, así que por eso se debían sus heridas–. Es raro que hayas salido con vida, generalmente destruyen todo lo que atraviesa su camino. Descuida, no vendrá en tu búsqueda.

–Vendrá. Está cerca.

Y notando la vibración del suelo, tan semejante a un pequeño temblor o como una onda en el agua, ambos sintieron el piso bajo sus pies moverse. Mello quedó con la vista fija en una roca sobre el asfalto, mirándola con tanta intensidad que podría decirse que más que mirar estaba en otro mundo. Pero no. Miraba la piedra por un motivo, quería comprobar si realmente se había movido, si el suelo había temblado bajo el impacto de un peso. Y bastaron segundos para que la sensación se volviera a repetir, ocasionando que la pequeña piedra saltara sobre el asfalto para volver a su estado original. Mello abrió los ojos con pánico, eso significaba que el temblor no era producto de su imaginación y que más que un temblor se trataba de que algo grande se acercaba. Algo como un monstruo viscoso, o como un Shinigami. Y comprobando realidades, el viscoso reptil apareció, manteniendo esa sonrisa torcida que rayaba en lo malévolo. Near le miró de soslayo; lo había encontrado. El reptil, entornó los ojos, ubicándolo y se relamió los labios, casi como si viese su cena servida.

–¡Mierda! –masculló el rubio, sin poder creer que un bicho como ese estuviera allí. Actuó en seguida, subiéndose de prisa a la motocicleta y subiendo al chiquillo con brusquedad. El muchacho se quejó en silencio, siseando por el dolor de sus recientes heridas, y no tuvo tiempo de exclamar cuando la moto ya iba en marcha, a una velocidad tan fiera que si no fuera porque sus vidas corrían peligro se hubiese abajado de allí hace mucho tiempo.

Los Shinigamis no eran seres muy inteligentes. Destruían todo a su paso, todo aquello que tuviera luz o se moviera. Por eso Mello pensaba que si llegaban a la ciudad, donde había movimiento nocturno, el bicho ese enfocaría su atención en otra cosa. No era un plan brillante ya que involucraba la existencia de otras personas, pero no le quedaba de otra. Llevaba un herido y ni él mismo tenía las herramientas para acabar con un Shinigami. Aceleró un poco más, notando en la vibración del suelo, y en la vista periférica de su mirada, que el dios de la muerte en forma de reptil los perseguía con insistencia, arrastrándose por el suelo como un lagarto. Con cada paso se le acercaba más. Mello aceleró la moto, llegando enseguida a la población. Sin embargo, pese a haber llegado a la ciudad, de haber pasado sitios descubiertos, de ver gente gritando y corriendo al ver un monstruo como aquel, el Shinigami continuaba persiguiéndolos, empeñado e ir tras su captura. Anda, ¿Qué pasaba allí? ¿Realmente los estaba persiguiendo sólo a ellos? Corrección, a ellos no, venía persiguiendo al muchacho que iba tras su espalda. Tras Nate. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué cosa había llamado su atención?

No tenía tiempo para pensar. Si sólo venía tras de él bastaba con dárselo como una ofrenda, como esos sacrificios en tiempos antiguos, aunque no pensaba entregarlo así como así. Tan sólo lo utilizaría como carnada para sacarlo fuera de la ciudad, pues si su objetivo era sólo devorar al muchacho era una perdida de tiempo tratar de distraerlo con luces artificiales, y por tanto tener bajas inútiles como heridos y casas destruidas. Maniobró la moto con brusquedad y tomó otra ruta, metiéndose en medio de los callejones que servían de laberintos cuando quería perder de vista a los drones o a los autos molestos. Eran caminos más estrechos, oscuros, desiertos, y aun así el dios de la muerte mantuvo su ritmo, esta vez trepando entre las paredes como una veloz lagartija. Sus ojos de cuencas vacías no perdían de vista a su objetivo, clavando sus garras entre el solido concreto, y de vez en vez, saltando de una pared en otra, tratando de acercarse más.

Mello maldijo en voz baja, pasando ahora por el puente caído que daba camino a la antigua Tokyo, un sitio árido, carente de vida y edificios destruidos. Era perfecto para esconderse y para esperar a que los malditos de Wammy´s House dieran alarma y mandasen a hombres a acabar con el Shinigami. Aunque algo dentro de él, como el instinto que le había servido todos esos años para mantenerse con vida, le dijo que sería una espera inútil. Aun sin dejar de conducir, pero de alguna manera estúpida reduciendo la velocidad, maniobró con una mano mientras la otra buscaba su teléfono, iba a llamar a emergencia. Parecía la única salida. Y mientras marcaba el número y rogaba, maldecía, que alguien atendiese el bendito celular no se fijó que el Shinigami ya estaba pisándole los talones.

– _Buenas noches, servicio nocturno de emergencia, ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?_

–¡No tengo mucho tiempo, hay un Shini…! –pero no pudo continuar con su discurso apurado ya que el Shinigami lo atacó. Utilizando su cola como arma, golpeó con ella la moto del muchacho, y lo hizo con tanta fuerza que la motocicleta salió disparada en el aire hasta estamparse contra los viejos y corroídos edificios.

-.-

Se había quitado las botas y ahora caminaba descalza por los pasillos. No es que le gustase andar así, era sólo una medida temporal para que sus botas no creasen ese molesto cliqueo que hacen los zapatos al caminar, causando bulla por donde pasase. Ahora mismo requería de silencio absoluto para así mantener en anonimato su silueta y estar descalza le servía en una situación así. Naomi acomodó su largo cabello sobre un hombro y se apoyó en la pared, casi camuflándose en ella y tras varios segundos de sigilo, asomó los ojos fuera de la pared, distingüendo en la distancia la figura de una bella mujer que abandonaba una sala. Pero antes de abandonarla en sí, se aseguró de marcar un código en el sistema de seguridad y así evitar que ratas indebidas entrasen al cuarto. Sin embargo, Naomi, quien la había estado todo ese rato siguiendo, pudo descifrar algunos de ellos. Volvió a esconder sus ojos tras la oscuridad del muro y esperó a que Kiyomi se marchase.

Luego del fallido proceso de activación con el experimento BB, Misora había tomado la iniciativa de seguirla.

La mujer junto con sus asistentes se habían quedado a limpiar el laboratorio luego de que Light se marchase. Su deber como científica concluía allí, por eso le causó tanta inquietud que ella misma, con sus uñas pintadas de rojo y su aire siempre de grandeza, se rebajara a algo tan trivial como limpiar un desastre cuando eso podían hacerlos los asistentes sin requerir de su presencia. Lo cierto era que siempre que se trataba del experimento BB, todo era demasiado minucioso, demasiado secreto. ¿Qué era el experimento BB para acaparar tanta atención? Sólo era un experimento, una herramienta demasiado inteligente como para pasar desapercibida, y aun así tras su argumento sólido, algo le hacía dudar de aquel razonamiento suyo. Por primera vez desde que estaba allí se atrevió a dudar de la ética del cuartel, osando seguir a la científica más distinguida de ahí.

Su intención era ver dónde guardaban al experimento. Ella sospechaba que lo llevarían a la cámara de refrigeración, un sitio con paredes blancas donde residían la mayoría de los científicos y donde se llevaban acabo todos los procesos artificiales, tal como la creación de los robots. Pero no. Lo llevaron hacía una ruta más larga para su disgusto. Aun así, Naomi se descubrió siguiéndolos, avanzando por los corredores como una sombra, haciendo uso del sigilo que había aprendido como parte de su instrucción militar, todo para seguirles la pista. Al final acabaron en una habitación tan alejada del cuartel, tan aislada y perdida como una ajuga en un pajar, o lo que era peor, un pajar en un agujar. Porque debía admitir que hasta ella misma no sabía dónde estaba, le costaría encontrar el camino de regreso. De repente se preguntó si todo aquel confinamiento no se debía sino a una medida de seguridad, el estado del experimento siempre había sido inestable, y quizás aquel presentimiento que sentía dentro del pecho sólo era una paranoia sin fundamentos. Vaciló un momento, dudando de su propio proceder; A ella le pagaban por entrenar, por pelear, no por husmear en lugares indebidos. Sin embargo, no podía retirar de sus retinas la imagen de aquel ser enloquecido por quitarse el casco y con ello ganarse su libertad. Le parecía tan humano que le inspiraba fragilidad y angustia, impotencia y desesperanza. Mirarlo como lo había hecho hoy, era recordarle que aunque fuese un ser sintético, un ser casi artificial, seguía siendo un ser que luchaba contra los hilos malditos de un destino prefabricado. ¿Realmente tenía voluntad propia?

Escudriñó a los lados, comprobando que nadie la viese entrar a la cámara. Miró a un costado de la puerta el sistema de seguridad que se exhibía como una calculadora sensorial, una caja de numero táctiles que bloqueaban el acceso directo. Respiró hondo y marcó los números que había podido distinguir desde su espalda. La primera vez falló y maldijo por lo bajo, marcó una segunda vez y en esta ocasión la puerta se abrió semejante a esos portones eléctricos. Cuando penetró el sitió se dio cuenta de lo desolado que estaba, paredes blancas, una cama blanca, una mesita con medicinas y sueros, un electrocardiógrafo en un costado además de algunas motas de algodón con sangre en la basura. Con la planta del pie haciendo presión sobre el piso, y por tanto evitar hacer ruido, se acercó a la única cabina de vidrio. Era alta y se disponía en forma vertical, tal como estaba en el laboratorio anterior, pero esta vez una mascara de oxigeno lo ayudaba a seguir respirando en medio del agua que lo cubría de pies a cabeza, y el casco de antes permanecía ausente, despejando su rostro y permitiéndole ver sus delicados rasgos fáciles…

Casi se cayó al piso de la impresión; piel pálida, labios finos, bolsa bajo los ojos y lo más característico; cabello negro desordenado en toda direcciones. Ese de allí no era nadie más que L. Ella lo sabía porque ella lo conocía. Era el comandante principal, ¿Qué hacía allí? ¿Por qué estaba durmiendo? ¿Dónde estaba el experimento BB? Viró la vista a todos lados buscando inútilmente una explicación lógica a tan semejante aberración. Pero no la encontró. La cabina de cristal seguía frente a ella; llena de agua y con el ser durmiendo en medio de tanto liquido, casi diluyéndose, transparentándose hasta casi desaparecer. Y ahora su mal presentimiento no era algo absurdo, en demasía superficial, sino un hecho físico.

–¿Qué significa esto? –susurró sin poder tragar su propia saliva, sintiendo en el aire no sólo el olor a antisépticos sino también el de aguas estancadas, algo así como apestosos y mugrientos secretos pudriéndose en el fondo del averno. Y nada más se sentía como eso porque no hallaba una explicación coherente al porque aquel ser reflejado en el agua se parecía tanto a su jefe, tanto como una fotocopia, o lo que era peor, un clon. Y si esto era así, la creación de vidas sintéticas a partir de muestras no autorizadas, tenían bien merecido lo que sucedía, y no merecían nada más que la pena y la ira de Dios.

De repente un montón de alarmas dieron aviso, auditándose a través de micrófonos por todos los pasillos de Wammy´s House. Naomi pensó que la habían descubierto y que aquello no era más que la señal de usurpadores dentro de la cámara aislada. Frunció el entrecejo y sacó su revolver del cinto. Estaba preparada para lo que viniera, sin embargo, lejos estaba de ser descubierta pues aquellas sirenas sólo informaban que un patrón azul estaba en tierra, en otras palabras, fuera de las paredes de Wammy´s House se encontraba un Shinigami.

-:-

Respiró.

Así; lento y fuerte, sintiendo como el aire entraba a sus fosas nasales y se desplegaba en sus pulmones como una flor abierta por el dolor. Le hizo poner la piel de gallina. Respiró otra vez con el mismo ritmo, tratando de equilibrar su mente, de ponerla en orden y ordenarle escuchar. Difícil tarea dada las circunstancias en la que estaba. La capa cubría su cuerpo, escondiendo su inmaculada blancura y abrigándole del frio, sin embargo, no estaba tranquilo. Algo iba mal. Lo sabía. Lo sentía.

Cuando la moto salió disparada en el aire él no pudo hacer nada más que agarrarse con fuerza de la espalda de Mello con una mano. El impacto fue fuerte y violento, tanto como su cuerpo siendo azotado contra la fría pared. La motocicleta había quedado reducida a un cacharro inservible, abandonada en un rincón como un parasito moribundo. Mello no había perdido tiempo y la había dejado allí, jalándolo del brazo para que se escondieran tras los bloques y vigas quebradizas. El rubio caminaba lento, quizás se había dañado el tobillo o herido la pierna con los cristales rotos de una ventana, no estaba seguro, y de igual manera al muchacho no parecía importarle. Se apoyó contra la pared, vigilando el perímetro, recorriendo con esos ojos azules la estancia. Tarea difícil porque allí no había un solo asomo de luz, sino un entero borrón de sombras, siluetas a medio formar de objetos destrozados por el paso del tiempo. De todas formas, Mello sacó el revolver de su cinto y quitó el seguro, preparándose para el golpe.

Near sabía que todos los civiles tenían derecho a portar armas de fuego y por lo tanto aquello no era raro. Si bien la piel de los dioses de la muerte era resistente, las balas también los herían cuando se atacaba el mismo punto más de una vez, cosa que requería de una gran puntería y excelente visión. De repente, interrumpiendo el tranquilo silencio de una gotera, el Shinigami apareció, trepando de las vigas y aplastándola bajo el peso de su cuerpo, y abriendo paso entre ellas como se abre paso entre la paja muerta para despejar un sendero, llegó hasta ellos. Sus ojos ya no eran cuencas vacías sino cuencas rojas que resaltaban en la oscuridad. Mello entornó la vista y se preparó a disparar, hizo el primer movimiento y un impacto de bala chocó contra la piel dura, volvió a jalar el gatillo, una, dos, tres veces, las suficientes para que en el suelo quedara una alfombra de casquillos de balas. El asqueroso reptil quedó a medio camino, varado por las heridas en su cuerpo, aunque Mello sabía que bastarían un par de minutos para que se regenerara y volviera a atacar y antes de eso tomó de la mano al chiquillo y continuaron huyendo. Ya no le quedaban balas, su única esperanza eran los soldados del cuartel o que pasara un milagro. Una de dos.

Quizás era un milagro o quizás era que las alarmas se encendieron, o quizás era un poco de ambas partes. Lo cierto es que supo que venían a ayudarlos. Se lo decía sin palabras el ruido lejano de las hélices de los helicópteros dar vueltas entre sí, acercándose a los edificios con su incesante sonido. De repente, el terror le heló la sangre. Era bastante probable que los soldados no supiesen de su estadía allí y se dignasen a lanzar desde arriba una bomba DN, aprovechando que estaban lejos de la ciudad y por tanto destrozando los edificios y parte del cuerpo del Shinigami, y de paso destrozándolos a ellos también. Las bombas DN causaban mucho daño en los alrededores, además de provocar radiaciones muy peligrosas.

–Mierda. Si ellos lanzan una bomba sin advertir nuestra presencia, estaremos fritos.

Jaló aun más al niño, con pretensiones de correr lo más lejos posible, sin embargo poco avanzaba con el lento caminar de Nate. El muchacho en su camino había metido, sin querer, el pie en un charco de agua y el contacto con aquel liquido le había quemado la piel, incluso traspasaron la tela de los calcetines. Se mordió la lengua para evitar sisear por el dolor, y continuó, pero ahora no sólo era el agua que se filtraba sino también los vidrios rotos, las astillas de madera, restos de piedra. Tenía la planta del pie tan dañada y ensangrentada que no podía dar un paso más. Además, estaba comenzando a perder un poco la noción de la realidad, difuminándose esta entre pinceladas de dolor y nauseas.

–Diablos –expresó el rubio con molestia, deteniéndose e inclinándose para hacerlo subir a su espalda. Sostuvo con ligereza aquel par de piernas, y los brazos como de niño en plena pubertad le rodearon el cuello. No pesaba casi nada por lo que pudo notar, ese crio se le figuró como una nube blanca, igual de liviano y esponjoso. Afianzó el agarre y comenzó a correr sin importarle el escozor en su muslo o el dolor punzante en sus costillas. Seguramente mañana sería un enorme tapiz de cardenales. Llegó afuera del derrumbe justo antes de que un proyectil impactara en la fabricaba abandonada. El impacto que produjo la explosión fue suficiente como para hacerlos volar en el aire y lanzarlos varios metros lejos. Restos de piedra y concreto cayeron sobre ellos como si fueran papelillos y tras de sí el fuego se abría pasó en medio de los escombros, lanzando llamaradas que casi llegaban hasta el cielo e iluminaban el manto azul con lenguas anaranjadas. Mello tosió por el humo y miró el cielo donde varios helicópteros se detenían, revoloteando como libélulas, y dejando caer una cuerda que en realidad era una escalera por el cual más tarde descendieron militares, ataviados en sus uniformes y bajando a tierra firme para terminar de acabar con el Shinigami. Suspiró aliviado, por ahora estaban a salvo. Luego miró a su costado, el ampo invernal que era su compañero no se movía y Mello supuso que se había desmayado por el agotamiento.

Rendido y agotado, se acostó laxo sobre el suelo húmedo, finalmente tenía un respiro…

Más tarde, cuando los soldados restantes se dignaron a llevarlos en helicóptero hasta el hospital más cercano, Mello observó desde su altura el montón de escombros que era donde estaban escondidos. Se recostó, pensando que a Matt le gustaría estar allí y manejar un helicóptero. Sonrió a medias y acercó un poco a Nate a su lado, el muchacho aun no despertaba y ahora que lo veía con la luz de la bombilla sin tanto apuro de por medio, se daba cuenta de cuan lastimado estaba. Necesitaba ayuda médica de inmediato. El cabello blanco se le apelmazaba en la frente debido a la sangre, intentó quitárselo mientras el soldado a su lado informaba sobre la misión a través de un radio.

– _Las computadoras indican ondas electromagnéticas propagadas en el perímetro. Especifique. Cambio._

–Afirmativo. Se ha hecho uso de la mina D17, produjo ondas magnéticas en el terreno, sin embargo el barómetro indica que no hubo mayores perdidas. El campo estaba desolado. Gracias a esto el blanco fue neutralizado y exterminado. Cambio.

– _Copiado. ¿Número de heridos? Cambio._

–Hasta ahora sólo dos –el hombre miró a los muchachos, detallando sus facciones–. Ambos chicos, uno permanece casi ileso mientras el otro… –se detuvo porque comenzó a estudiar al chico que permanecía inconsciente. Le recordaba vagamente a alguien. Se acercó demasiado y apartó con su dura mano los cabellos blancos de su frente con menos delicadeza de la que Mello hubiese utilizado. De repente, palideció.

– _Centro de control llamando a Azor 003, repito, centro de control llamando a Azor 003. Agente Rester, responda. Cambio._

–Agente Rester, aquí. El otro individuo es… Near…

Mello que había prestado atención a sus acciones y a sus palabras, también palideció al escucharle decir esto ultimo. Si no había escuchado mal aquel hombre había llamado a Nate por el nombre de… Near. ¿Acaso podría ser…?

–Dios santo, es Near, ¿Qué hace aquí? ¡Agente Shirami, desvié el camino, no iremos al hospital, iremos a la base de operaciones de Wammy´s House!

–¡Sí, señor!

–Near… ¿Qué te pasó? –susurró preocupado el hombre, aun sin dejar de observarlo.

La sorpresa del momento tenía a Mello perturbado en su totalidad; sintió como si algo se desencajara de su pecho e hiciera ruido en el fondo de un pozo oscuro. Notó la sangre helarse en sus venas. A su alrededor el mundo desapareció, sumergiéndolo en una burbuja insonora donde sólo estaban ellos dos y donde además el panorama se tornaba multicolor, como la luz del sol atravesando los mosaicos religiosos de una iglesia. Era onírico, casi fúnebre. No era capaz de discernir nada más allá del viento abrazando sus cuerpos y el de su respiración trancada en algún sitio rocoso de su cuerpo mientras observaba con la pupila repleta de turbulencia al chico en sus brazos. _Era Near_ … la semilla del pecado que había germinado hasta volverse carne y huesos. Lo había encontrado mucho antes de siquiera entrar al cuartel. Sus labios que eran una línea recta, se curvearon en una maléfica e insana sonrisa, y sus ojos abiertos de por si por el asombro, brillaron desquiciados.

" _Así que Near, eh… Eres mucho más interesante de lo que imaginaba"_


	4. Chapter 4: verdaderas intenciones

El capítulo me salió más largo que el anterior, lo siento (esto pasará muy a menudo así que acostúmbrese). El romance va lento porque estamos empezando, téngale paciencia. También ténganle paciencia al capitulo porque aparte de largo, esta denso. Es el primer fic que escribo con temática de acción así que no todo sale como quiero. Por ultimo, quería desearles feliz navidad y un prospero año nuevo 2018.

Advertencia: personajes occ

* * *

 **Capítulo 4: Verdaderas intenciones.**

* * *

El sueño no era algo inherente a su naturaleza. Podía pasar días enteros sin dormir ni una hora, concentrando su mente y sus capacidades en horas más productivas que la de soñar. Tampoco es que hubiese mucha diferencia, los humanos comunes descansaban mínimo ocho horas diarias, y durante ese trayecto eran capaces de soñar. De recrear en su inconciencia escenarios que tenían que ver con su día a día. Incluso, eran capaces de entrar en mundos fantasiosos.

Pero él no. La capacidad de soñar le había vetada en cuanto nació.

Tampoco podía extrañar eso si era algo que nunca experimentó, aun así era cociente que ese perenne cansancio en su organismo se debía en parte a la falta de descanso en su sistema. Y aun cuando cerrara los ojos y durmiera las ocho horas recomendadas, no cambiaba nada… Porque su sistema dormía pero no descansaba. Podía tener los ojos cerrados e ir a otro espacio onírico, un lugar dónde más que escenas ilusorias sólo veía una masa oscura que lo tragaba. Y no había nada más allá de eso, nada más que un pozo de agua negra que no parecía tener fin. Comprendía, en medio del delirio onírico, que estaba despierto en esa oscuridad, que no estaba inconsciente como se suponía que debía de estarlo, sino que se encontraba en otro tiempo. Su cuerpo pasaba de un plano a otro sin conciencia real de lo que era el sosiego y no soñaba porque seguía despierto.

Y no es que no quería soñar, es que _no podía_ soñar…

Quizás ese era el motivo principal de esas ojeras largas bajo sus ojos, amoratadas, tan insistentes como lo eran las ocho horas que Light le obligaba a dormir. Nunca se iban de todos modos, no importaba cuanto durmiera, esas ojeras se mantenían allí como un recordatorio de lo que se empeñaba en querer olvidar (el espacio negro, el principio del fin que se lo tragaba). L no creía en maldiciones, pero a lo mejor sí estaba maldito, condenado a no sentir jamás la manta indolora de los sueños.

Obligado a mantener su alma en vigilia por toda la eternidad…

Por eso no le extrañó en lo más mínimo percibir rasguños de lasitud en todo el cuerpo, como un tejido nuevo que componía su organismo, era una sensación de lo más normal. Llevaba sintiéndola toda su vida así que el _cansancio_ era como el nombre de un viejo amigo. Demasiado familiar como para querer alejarlo.

L se concentró en el hoy y ahora, y llevó sus rodillas hasta su pecho mientras escuchaba el parloteo de los agentes. La reunión había empezado muy temprano, tipo cinco de la madrugada después de calmar los desastres causados por el dios de la muerte. La cuestión en sí le parecía grave, sin embargo poco exteriorizaba su rostro aquellas emociones. Cortó con la cucharilla un trozo de pastel y se lo llevó a la boca sin dejar de observarlos. El ataque del Shinigami en la madrugada había dejado a todos con muy mal sabor en la boca. Y no es como si fuese una sorpresa, un ataque como ese sucedía siempre, sin embargo, la cosa era muy distinta ahora. Nadie sabía cómo, pero el sistema de alarmas de los drones había sido desconectado. Y si no fuese por la llamada que hizo una de las victimas, quién sabe cuantos destrozos más hubiesen tenido.

Cada uno de ellos, quienes tomaban responsabilidad en la materia, se hallaban en el auditorio; una sala inmensa sin ventanas, con una pantalla plana en el centro que mostraba el mapa del distrito. El cuarto estaba oscuro y cada uno de los agentes responsables permanecían sentados alrededor de una mesa con la forma de una media luna. L, como encargado principal, estaba en el medio de la mesa con uno de sus tantos postres. Su lado derecho, que pertenecía a Light, estaba vacío. L seguía buscando razones del por qué Light no estaba ahí.

–A las 02: 40 AM una mina D17 fue lanzada, neutralizando el enemigo. El impacto produjo ondas electromagnéticas, sin embargo, el objetivo estaba fuera del plano civil y por lo tanto, las ondas no produjeron mayor daño a los civiles –relató con calma el agente encargado de detallar el informe–. A las 03: 00 AM el blanco fue neutralizado y aniquilado. A las 03: 10 AM el cuerpo del Shinigami se disolvió en arena, no fue posible obtener una muestra intacta de su cuerpo –con su mano sosteniendo una pequeña bolsita transparente, la alzó dejándoles ver a los presentes una muestra de arena blanca–. Su forma constituía la apariencia de un reptil gigante. Medidas aproximadas: dos metros y medio de alto. Dientes filosos y piel amarilla. Hemos llamado a este shinigami: Midra.

–Se estima que la aparición del shinigami Midra, fue en la zona de Shinagawa –otro hombre señaló una parte del mapa y su dedo al impactar contra la superficie lisa de la imagen digital, se amplificó, mostrando exactamente el lugar de los hechos–. El blanco se desplazó hasta la ciudad y posteriormente se dirigió hasta la antigua Tokio.

L fijó sus pupilas negras en la imagen del mapa que cambiaba para exponer las imágenes del cuerpo del shinigami en diversos aspectos. Y luego mostraban capturas del edificio incendiándose, el resultado de la explosión de la mina D17, los restos de escombros y fuego. Todo había pasado muy rápido, aunque si el shinigami había aparecido en la región de Shinagawa, ¿Cómo había ido a parar a la antigua Tokio? Existía un largo tramo de kilómetros para llegar allí y antes de allí se encontraba la ciudad. Era extraño que no se detuviera en la ciudad con tantos civiles de por medio…

–La zona de Shinagawa…–musitó L con tono parco–, es el lugar donde está ubicado Wammy´s House.

–Sí señor. El escuadrón de búsqueda ha insistido en que el punto de encuentro fue muy cerca de aquí. Específicamente podría tratarse de la parte lateral del cuartel.

–Entiendo –se llevó el pulgar a la boca, comprendiendo parte del dilema en el que estaba.

La aparición del shinigami en ese lugar coincidía con la súbita desaparición de Nate. Su ausencia había pasado desapercibida durante todo el rato, llegando a saber de ella sólo cuando le avisaron de su llegada directa al centro medico. Volvió a llevarse un trozo de pastel a la boca y analizó en silencio los motivos que llevaron a Near fuera del cuartel. ¿Cómo había salido? Todas las puertas estaban selladas y las que estaban sin sellar permanecían el constate custodia, ¿Acaso había burlado a los de seguridad? No, no se trataba de eso. Nate era un muchacho demasiado introvertido como para querer explorar el mundo. Su espacio se concentraba en su cuarto y sus juguetes. Lo conocía bien y comprendía que tuvo que haber sucedido algo que llamase su atención, tanto como para hacerlo salir al exterior, ¿Pero qué? Bien, podía aceptar que encontró una puerta abierta, salió, ¿Y fue hasta la vieja Tokio? No. Eso era muy forzado. Existía un noventa por ciento de probabilidades que él hubiese tenido contacto con el shinigami mucho antes del accidente mismo en la vieja ciudad. Si era así, Near presenció su aparición y posteriormente huyó de él. Según el expediente en su computadora, un muchacho llamado Mihael Keehl lo había ayudado y por eso llegaron hasta el punto de mira.

" _Eso quiere decir que… ¿El shinigami lo estaba persiguiendo…? ¿Lo siguió desde Shinagawa hasta la antigua Tokio? ¿Por qué?"_

–¿Han averiguado el motivo por el cual el sistema de alarma falló?

–No señor.

Naomi Misora también estaba presente en la reunión, la mayoría de los agentes estaban allí. Un error como el que habían cometido era inadmisible y alguien debía hacerse responsable. La mujer ataviada en sus pantalones y su chaqueta de cuero, se puso en pie e hizo una reverencia.

–Como directora de operaciones, tomo la responsabilidad del caso –se irguió y miró a L, de repente, sin querer, su mente trajo a su memoria la silueta del experimento B.B. Se sintió obligada a apartar la vista, pero no lo hizo. Se mantuvo firme en su postura.

–De acuerdo. Este es un problema que debe ser solucionado de inmediato –L miró a Mogi–. Pasando a otro tema… Agente Mogi, quiero el video del interrogatorio que hicieron al individuo que responde al nombre de Mihael Keehl. También me gustaría hablar con él. Haga lo posible por concertar una cita.

–Sí. De hecho señor, Keehl es uno de los candidatos que pretende tomar el examen de admisión.

–Entiendo. Quiero todos sus datos.

En ese momento la puerta del auditorio se abrió y Yagami Light entró. Se veía algo agitado, L lo supuso por la forma en que trataba de disimular su fatigosa respiración. Se acercó hasta la mesa y tomó su lugar. L lo miró de soslayo, preguntándose dónde habría estado durante todas esas horas que dieron alerta roja especial.

–Disculpen la demora –dijo.

–Comandante Yagami, debemos discutir sobre las pruebas de admisión que darán inicio dentro de una hora…

La silla se arrastró ruidosamente sobre el piso al ser empujada por un cuerpo. L se puso en pie y salió sin decir ni una palabra. Nadie se lo incidió, él si podía dejar la cuestión a mitad de reunión, por lo que parecía. E igual que los reyes que no quieren desperdiciar palabras hablando con plebeyos, se marchó. Su desgarbada silueta caminó en silencio por los corredores hasta llegar a la escalera mecánica, dejándose llevar por ella hasta unos de los pisos y de allí tomó el ascensor hasta la terraza. Abrió la puertecilla y salió al exterior. El último piso daba a la azotea, era un sitio enorme.

Afuera soplaba aire frio. Sintió su piel siendo azotada por el viento crepuscular y continuó su trayecto hasta estar al tope del borde, no había barandas de seguridad por lo que podía situarse en la orilla misma del edificio. Desde allí podía contemplar toda la estructura de Wammy´s House; se dividía en bloques como componiendo un rectángulo; un edificio delante, otro atrás, del lado izquierdo y otro del derecho. En el medio de los bloques se situaba un patio, como las cárceles de antaño. Sólo que este patio no estaba expuesto al clima, sino que era protegido por las compuertas ubicadas en los cuatros bloques, se abrían y cerraban, como un ascensor boca arriba al sol. Y no es como si los edificios estuvieran separados, cada uno conectaba su extremo con el otro, volviendo el lugar un sitio inmenso y difícil de recorrer.

L observó como en ese momento las compuertas se abrían y dejaban un espacio lo suficientemente grande como para almacenar más de una docena de helicópteros.

Se desplazó en silencio por toda la orilla con las manos metidas en sus bolsillos, caminando al mismo paso al que iba su sueño; lento, lento, lento. Se detuvo y centró su vista en el lejano cielo, los tintes naranjas pasaban desde diversos tonos; amarillo, rojo, violeta. Admiró la luz del sol que comenzaba a asomarse. Estaba amaneciendo, para entonces eran las seis y media. Cerró los ojos y permitió que esa luz mañanera le diera de lleno en la cara, entibiándole el rostro, como agua al sol. Se mantuvo así largo rato, disfrutando de la calidad sensación.

–L… –Light había concluido la reunión y fue tras su búsqueda. No le costó mucho encontrar su paradero, sabía dónde estaba. Caminó hasta él, aun manteniendo en sus hombros la gabardina que le serbia de capa. Le parecía muy precaria la posición donde estaba L, eran veinte pisos después de todo. Un movimiento en falso y L sería una papilla humana–. ¿No crees que estás demasiado cerca de la orilla?

–Me gusta el sol de la primera hora de la mañana.

–De eso ya me di cuenta –obvió, ofreciéndole su mano para ayudarlo a bajar de allí–. Una cosa es querer recibir el sol y otra muy distinta es buscarla hasta el punto de querer volverte papilla humana.

El pelinegro observó con atención la mano que le ofrecían. Light siempre tenía manos suaves, dedos largos que pasaban horas tecleando sobre la computadora. Eran manos bonitas, no demasiado huesudas como las suyas. Sin embargo, se negó a tomarla por mucho que le gustara.

–Cuando abrí los ojos, Light no estaba a mí lado –musitó con calma, mirando ahora los ojos castaño del muchacho–. ¿Dónde estabas?

Light no respondió en seguida, tampoco se inmutó, aunque dentro de sí se generaba una revolución de ácidos en sus tripas. No le gustaba cuando L le hacía ese tipo de preguntas, como sospechando de él, y bien que tenía de donde sospechar, aun así, dolía saber que de L sólo obtendría desconfianza.

–Regresé a mi casa –dijo sin dejar de tenderle la mano, esperando pacientemente que la tomara–. Tenía el celular apagado y por eso no supe de la _alerta roja especial_ hasta muy tarde.

L tomó su mano y bajó de la línea de concreto en la que había estado paseándose. Tan solo por ese gesto, Light ya era capaz de respirar con alivio.

–Supongo que Light, ya sabe lo de Near.

–Lo sé –aseguró, tensando la mandíbula, sintiendo en su sangre la adrenalina correr por la rabia. De todos modos, no se notaba demasiado, su mascara de indiferencia maquilló muy bien su congestión emocional–. Debemos irnos, L. Los exámenes de admisión comenzaran pronto.

-.-

Se revolvió entre las sabanas de su cama. La alarma hace rato había sonado, dándole una cachetada mental con su incesante sonido que más que torturar sus tímpanos, torturaba su mente, su cerebro. Lo entumecía, envolviéndolo en un manto en el que no estaba en su sueño, pero tampoco estaba dormido. Dejándolo algo así como en el limbo, en el estar y no estar, un pie en el sueño y otro en la realidad. Justo así. Dejó salir un suspiro pesado y volvió a moverse en la cama, despertando sus músculos agarrotados. Abrió un ojo y luego el otro, visualizando un techo y un bombillo apagado.

" _¿Dónde estoy?"_ se preguntó mentalmente, aun sin saber si seguía en un mundo onírico o si este era el mundo real. Su usual desorientación era algo típico al despertar. Nunca estaba seguro dónde estaba, ni tampoco si se encontraba del lado correcto de la cama, horizontal o vertical. Solía sentirse bastante perdido en las mañanas. Parpadeó varías veces al sentir sus ojos secarse por mirar tan fijamente ese techo al que todavía no se acostumbraba.

" _Es cierto. Estoy en casa_ " se recordó, volviendo de su abismal vacío e incorporándose en la cama. Dejó salir otro suspiro pesado y se masajeó con evidente pereza los músculos de su hombro izquierdo. A su lado, un cuerpo femenino se removió como una mariposa cambiando de lugar. El muchacho la miró un segundo antes de sonreír para sí al recordar la gran noche que había pasado. Después de todo, siempre era bueno tener un cuerpo tibio calentándole la cama. Vio su pantalón regado en el suelo y se puso en pie para darle alcance. Era hora de iniciar un nuevo día, y que mejor forma de hacerlo que con su usual y querido hábito, ese que un día lo llevaría a la tumba. La ventana estaba empañada debido a la frialdad del día y sin importarle mucho, la abrió.

–¿No es demasiado temprano para fumar? –inquirió una voz femenina proveniente de la cama. Matt viró la vista y observó su cuerpo descomunal desparramado en la cama como una escultura de mármol; su cabello negro y su piel morena la hacían alguien muy deseable.

–He intentado dejarlo más veces de las que puedo contar –dijo, soltando un risita liviana–. El cigarro esta tan atado a mí como yo lo estoy de él.

–Eso podría matarte algún día.

–Quien sabe… –dio una calada profunda y soltó el humo muy despacito por entre sus labios alevosos para al final dejar una sonrisa picara–. A lo mejor morimos juntos.

–Si tú lo quieres… –se alzó de hombros, dejándose caer nuevamente en la cama para recuperar horas de sueño perdido. Aun era muy temprano–. Dormiré un rato más.

–Está bien.

Lanzó lo que quedaba del cigarro por la ventana y dirigió sus pasos hasta el baño. El agua fría del chorro le puso la piel de gallina y estuvo a punto de soltar un gritico por la impresión helada. Se vistió y miró su reflejo en el espejo; tenía el cabello cobrizo y los ojos más verdes que la primavera. Se acomodó algunas hebras rebeldes y se dio el visto bueno. Buscó sus llaves y fue hasta su carro, y de ahí hasta el apartamento de Mello. Iba diez minutos tarde.

–Apuesto a que Mello debe estar asqueado de esperar.

Seguramente su amigo querría ahorcarlo por semejante atrevimiento, tampoco es que le importase mucho, Mello siempre se puteaba por todo. Su genio era terrible. _"Como todo un cascarrabias_ " pensó entre risitas discretas. Hacía mucho tiempo se había acostumbrado a su humor y Mello al de él, a su forma tan despreocupada de ir por la vida y tomarse con calma las cosas. Aunque eso no significara que no tuvieran desacuerdos de vez en cuando y que estos mismos desacuerdos les hiciesen decir palabras de las que después se arrepentían, como trapitos sacados al sol que luego se incendian. Cada uno tenía un carácter muy marcado.

Tocó la puerta varías veces antes de que el encargado le informase que Mello no estaba en casa, ni siquiera había llegado a dormir. Se rascó la cabeza sin saber dónde podría estar su amigo. Sabía que el examen de admisión era importante para Mihael, tanto como para pasarse los últimos meses estudiando y entrenando, solía tomarse las cosas muy en serio. ¿Acaso no había venido a casa para entrar de primero en Wammy´s House? No, no era tan excéntrico como para pasarse horas frente a la puerta esperando que la abrieran, ¿o sí?

–De todas formas, iré a echar un vistazo.

Se fue al cuartel. Hoy las grandes puertas de hierro que solían estar cerradas al público general, permanecían abiertas a todo aquel que quisiese presentarse en la prueba. Algo que sucedía cada dos años; reclutaban nuevos soldados y los entrenaban para el combate. Matt condujo su mustang hasta ahí. Wammy´s House se ubicaba en la zona de Shinagawa, a unos kilómetros de la ciudad, la única forma de llegar era a través de unas serpenteantes carreteras que la comunicaban con la autopista.

Lo demás…

Tierra desabrida y palos secos.

A Matt no le gustaba ese camino, unos kilómetros en compañía de la soledad y tus propios pensamientos. Como una escena típica de esas películas de miedo de las que solía reírse. Aunque ahora no estaba tan desolada como de costumbre, podía ver varios autos pasarle de largo, como una carrera de videojuegos, sonrió por su propio pensamiento y aceleró, motivado por la nueva perspectiva. Al llegar al cuartel se quitó los googles y soltó un silbido por la impresión. Wammy´s House siempre había conseguido impresionarlo, la inmensa estructura se alzaba desde el piso hasta el cielo con sus veinte pisos de alto y ancho. Era un edificio viejo, se notaba. Y tal vez era que las nubes grises volvían a acumularse en el cielo, lo que daba la impresión de ser un lugar siniestro.

Aparcó el auto junto con los otros cientos que había alrededor. Al parecer mucha gente iba a intentarlo. Era normal. Ser un soldado de allí brindaba muchos beneficios, como comida gratis, agua potable, y seguridad. La situación del país no era la mejor y conseguir comida no era tan fácil teniendo en cuenta que los últimos cultivos del año fueron arruinados por la lluvia. Cada vez era más difícil sembrar arroz y mantener el agua a salvo. Para ello estaban las vías subterráneas, sin embargo, no estaban seguros hasta cuando podrían mantener las cosas al margen. Si la lluvia llegase a dañar el agua bajo tierra, estarían perdidos.

Al fin y al cabo, no eran más que caminantes de agua roja.

Entró al edificio, llenando un formulario que lo acreditaba como aspirante a soldado. Él al igual que Mello, pretendían entrar al cuartel para averiguar qué rayos estaba mal allí, porque algo iba mal. La gente no se daba cuenta, no aun, pero algo empezaba a apestar y el olor rancio pronto infestaría las calles asfaltadas. Ciertamente, Wammy´s House se encargaba de tener limpia la ciudad de shinigamis, incluso, les debían el hecho de que mantuviesen el agua potable. A fin de cuentas, sus laboratorios con maquinarias avanzadas lograban mantener a raya la corrosión de la lluvia.

Aun así… había algo extraño allí. Algo que hacía del distrito de Tokio blanco de los dioses de la muerte.

–¡Mello! –saludó con evidente alegría al verlo. Aunque luego detuvo su buen humor al vislumbrar el cardenal en su pómulo y notar algunas venditas en su frente lateral–. Te ves terrible. ¿Qué diablos te pasó?

La sala de recibimiento donde estaban, ubicada en el edificio principal, era alta y ancha, lo suficiente para acogerlos a todos, aun así parecían un montón de hormiguitas metidas en un frasco. Así de gente había…

–Resulta que he tenido una gran noche, Matt –respondió con sarcasmo, acercándose a su amigo.

–Uff, yo también. Aunque me parece que yo la he pasado mejor que tú.

–Deja de payasear conmigo, Matt. Estoy hasta las bolas de esta mierda –escupió. Sus ojos azules brillaron como el peligroso filo de una navaja–. Esta madrugada un shinigami estuvo a punto de joderme la existencia.

–¿En serio?

–Muy en serio. Resulta que ser buena gente causa muchos problemas. Ya lo sabía, pero anoche lo comprobé en carne propia. La próxima vez voy a ser un maldito y haré la vista gorda –se dejó caer en un asiento libre que había encontrado. Matt se quedó de pie y notó el vendaje en su pierna–. ¿No piensas decir nada?

–La situación habla por si sola.

–No eres tan intuitivo, ¿verdad? –soltó un bufido, echó la cabeza atrás y permitió descansar la nuca en el respaldo de la silla. Le dolía todo–. Intenté salvar a alguien y al final acabé en un cuarto interrogativo con agentes haciéndome todo tipo de preguntas. Los malditos creían que era algún tipo de terrorista o mafioso que había secuestrado a su princesa.

–Caray, te cogieron antes de hacer el trabajo mismo –se burló Matt, sonriendo ligeramente de la penosa situación en la que se vio envuelto su amigo.

–Cabrón, esto es en serio.

–¿Y cuando no? Yo también hablo en serio.

–Todo esto es culpa de Nate –gruñó y cerró los ojos.

–¿De quién?

–El malnacido de Nate –repitió, sintiendo en la lengua el mal sabor de su presencia–. O debería decir… Near.

Irguió la cabeza y sonrió con autosuficiencia al ver el rostro de Matt palidecer. Al parecer eso si lo sorprendió.

Luego de que fueran en helicóptero hasta el cuartel y dejaran a Nate en emergencia, a él no lo soltaron tan fácilmente. Mello no comprendía del todo lo que sucedía, pero que Nate estuviese fuera de Wammy´s House no era natural. Acabaron señalándolo como un presunto secuestrador aun cuando sólo le había salvado el trasero al mocoso ese. Lo llevaron a un cuarto aislado con un agente, como esos cuartos policiales de interrogatorio y le hicieron todo tipo de preguntas. Incluso, uno de ellos le propinó un puñetazo cuando se reveló a responder, o una cachetada cuando respondía con altanería. Lo mantuvieron cautivo desde las tres de la madrugada hasta las seis de la mañana, sin dejarlo dormir y sin siquiera dejarle tratar sus heridas. Al final, lo trasladaron al hospital más cercano, trataron sus heridas y volvieron a llevarlo al cuartel. Ya estaba fuera de vigilancia, aunque aun seguía dándole la impresión de que varios ojos se posaban sobre él.

Miró a los lados, escrutando con sus iris que no hubieran moros cerca de la costa. Cuidando incluso que las cámaras de vigilancia no estuviesen grabándolo. El tema de Near, era delicado.

–No fue una perdida después de todo. He averiguado unas cosas, Matt. Y puedo decir con certeza que aquí pasa algo extraño.

Matt asintió en silencio, metió las manos en sus bolsillos y pensó en todos los escenarios posibles. Estaban a punto de meterse en la boca del lobo por voluntad propia. Esperaba que ambos salieran ilesos de la situación y que ninguno dejase un pedazo de su ser enterrado entre esos muros de piedra lisa que escondían más de un secreto. El altavoz sonó, revelando lo que seguía a continuación. El primer examen estaba a punto de empezar.

-.-

La cámara de vigilancia era un sitio con cientos de pantallas ubicadas alrededor del cuarto. Algunos agentes, los encargados en ese momento de efectuar la operación, se situaban en sus respectivas sillas junto a su mesa y portátil de trabajo. Verificaban cada lugar y pasaban de una imagen a otra, pues eran muchos sitios los que pretendían ojear.

Ese cuarto, con sus cientos de cámaras, era el ojo en el cielo.

Dividían la vigilancia en dos, por eso la mitad de la cámara se concentraba en la vigilancia de Japón, y la otra mitad vigilaba a los alumnos dentro del cuartel. El primer examen consistía en una prueba para calificar su intelecto, cientos de preguntas que debían ser respondidas con astucia en un lapso de tres horas. Generalmente, la mitad de los alumnos reprobaban y eso les permitía quedarse con aquellos que tenían un ingenio más elevado. Además, de reducir la cantidad de aspirantes. No podían acogerlos a todos por mucho que quisieran. El primer examen ya había terminado, y los aspirantes se reunían en el comedor; conversando, mordiéndose las uñas, rezando. Darían los resultados después de medio día, cuando todos acabasen de comer. Necesitarían de fuerza para la segunda y ultima prueba, dónde un combate cuerpo a cuerpo decidiría quien se quedaría y quien se iría.

L miró las pantallas sin parpadear, observando a todas esas personas desenvolverse, preparándose. Ellos no lo sabían, pero el combate cuerpo a cuerpo no era una lucha donde quien ganaba se quedaba. No evaluaban así. El combate era un solo un borrador para ver que tan capaces eran y si podían soportar la presión. Una situación para probar sus habilidades. Sólo así sabrían si valía la pena que fuesen miembros, no sólo por un esfuerzo físico, sino también por un esfuerzo psicológico.

–L, hemos logrado neutralizar al shinigami que apareció en el distrito de Nagano hace unas horas. También al shinigami en la zona de Shibuya –informó el agente Ukita–. Fue sencillo porque sus tamaños eran pequeños. Raye Penber enviará el informe en cuanto este listo.

Hizo una reverencia y se marchó. L se llevó la falange de siempre a los labios. Por dentro, estaba aliviado de que los shinigamis aparecidos hace unas horas fuesen una distracción minúscula y no algo tan grave como lo de esa madrugada. Siempre que un dios de la muerte pisaba tierra, daban alarma roja y su voz sintetizada a través del micrófono, se auditaba al pueblo por una pantalla en la ciudad, corriendo la voz de que debían ir a los refugios. Era algo usual, algo monótono. Estaba acostumbrado, y sin embargo…

–L, ya se han calificado quienes pasaran a la segunda prueba –Light se acercó a él. Su rostro serio y su porte altivo le brindaba elegancia a su caminar tan recto. Yagami era muy eficiente y se encargaba de que sólo gente eficaz hiciese el trabajo con los exámenes–. Se reunirán en la sala de espera y allí informaremos los resultados.

–Entiendo.

Tal y como esperó muchísimos fueron reprobados, dejando la mitad de ellos en la sala. Ahora venía la segunda y ultima prueba. Combates cuerpo a cuerpo. Todavía eran muchos, por lo que el examen se realizaría en toda la tarde y toda la noche. Cada uno de ellos entraría a una estación de combate y un agente especializado se encargaría de llevar acabo el desenlace. L y Light nunca participaban, se limitaban a observar a través del ojo en el cielo el desarrollo de los acontecimientos.

–L, señor. Este individuo es Mihael Keehl –uno de los agentes amplificó una pantalla, mostrando a un chico rubio con aspecto malhumorado.

– Mihael Keehl –L sonrió a medias, una sonrisa que sólo aparecía cuando su vista encontraba algo interesante.

– Mihael Keehl. Diecinueve años. Huérfano de padres. Tiene su origen en Ljubljana, Eslovenia. Debido al segundo impacto su país quedó en ruinas cuando tenía cinco años. Vivió en Inglaterra y luego pasó a vivir en Japón, en el distrito de Osaka. Actualmente vive en el distrito de Tokio. Su registro indica que tiene experiencia como detective en la policía nacional –relató Light con recelo, leyendo el expediente del muchacho–. ¿Por qué estás interesado en él?

–Keehl fue quien ayudó a Nate esta madrugada. Me causa curiosidad.

–¿Curiosidad? –el castaño trató de disimular el reciente malestar generado en su estómago, como la amarga bilis saboreada luego del azúcar. Además, estaban en presencia de todos, no podía darse el lujo de dejar entrever sus celos infundados. Aparte de que nadie sabía la relación que mantenían, sería ridículo exponer sus emociones a tal grado de infantilismo. Porque era infantil celarlo de un mocoso de diecinueve años.

–Agente Aizawa, jamás me he involucrado directamente en el asunto de combates cuerpo a cuerpo. Sin embargo, la ocasión amerita una excepción de mi parte. Asigne a Mihael Keehl a nombre de Rue Ryuzaki. Me encargaré personalmente de evaluar su desempeño.

–¿Qué…? ¡No puedes hacer eso, L!

–Por supuesto que puedo. Soy el comandante principal, Light.

Light se acercó a L, casi rozando su hombro, su aire denotaba una furia oculta bajo toneladas de paciencia y discreción. Susurró unas palabras cargadas de ira y preocupación, no era muy sensato ir a una pelea uno a uno cuando su cuerpo estaba tan frágil como una hoja seca y acaramelada por el otoño. El pelinegro comprendía sus motivos. Entendía que el motivo de su enfermedad era un eje en el que siempre iba a girar, y por mucho que Light hiciera malabares con la tecnología, eso no lo iba a salvar de su verdadero fin. El único fin posible para él. Hace mucho rato lo había aceptado, sólo existía una variable de la que no estaba seguro de poder asumir las consecuencias.

–Light no tiene porqué preocuparse –eran palabras que se volvían susurros al pasar por los oídos del castaño–. Tengo lucidez completa de mis capacidades facultativas.

–Ese no es el punto.

–Le pediré a Light que no interfiera con mis asuntos.

Antes de escuchar una replica, decidió irse, marchándose con ese lento caminar suyo, con las manos en los bolsillos y la postura siempre desgarbada. Nunca utilizaba el uniforme a diferencia de Light que siempre mantenía el saco pulcro y los botones bien abotonados, limpios, brillantes, además del calzado en perfecta sincronización. Los zapatos apestaban y L los evitaba la mayor parte del tiempo. Después de todo, no lo necesitaba si ni siquiera salía al mundo de afuera, enclaustrado por voluntad propia entre esas cuatro paredes que habían visto todo lo que el mundo no podía saber.

–De acuerdo –musitó el castaño–. Rue Ryuzaki será el encargado de evaluar los progresos de Mihael Keehl. –dio la orden en voz alta, dejando a un lado el expediente del muchacho con un gesto tan desenfadado que nadie creería que estaba molesto, aunque su expresión ya no era apacible, tenía la mirada dura e inescrutable.

-.-

Mello respiró hondo y trató de concentrarse. Lo habían ubicado en una cámara de entrenamiento, lo sabía por los objetos que daban forma a la instalación; paredes artificiales, edificios falsos y tierra dura bajo sus pies juntos con grandes rocas para ocultar su presencia. Comprendía que ahora venía una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo, aunque había imaginado algo como tipo artes marciales y no un performance completo y real. Incluso le habían dado a elegir que armas utilizar; espadas, ballestas, puñales, revolver, lanzas, y demás. Su instinto le hizo escoger un revolver y un puñal del tamaño de su palma abierta, muy filosa y fácil de esconder.

Una gota de sudor recorrió su omoplato y se quedó quieto detrás de la pared. Sus oídos habían captado la bulla de algo. No estaba seguro de qué, pero alguien estaba allí con él. Era de esperarse, aunque admitía que una situación tan bien estructurada lo había cogido un poco desprevenido. Se movió con sigilo, desplazándose entre las paredes que le permitían mantener su silueta escondida hasta que…

–Esperaba que Keehl notara mi presencia –dijo una voz. Mello se estremeció, notando la sensación de pánico inundar su organismo al ser cociente de que alguien se hallaba detrás de él. Abrió los ojos con sorpresa y logró agacharse a tiempo para esquivar el golpe. Algo, una roca envuelta en un trapo, como una sonda, o como una cachiporra, voló en el aire por encima de su cabeza. Mihael sintió su cabello suelto moverse despacio, tanto como notar que la densidad del aire se agilizaba producto de la rapidez del arma. No perdió tiempo y rodó por el suelo para ubicarse frente a su enemigo. Con la rodilla hincada en el suelo y la otra flexionada levemente, se quedó casi de cuclillas en el piso, observando con fijeza al extraño que lo había atacado.

Pretendía decir algo, no obstante, las palabras que iba a pronunciar se desvanecieron como un cubo de azúcar en una taza de café al fijarse en su apariencia; el sujeto era algo parecido a una persona, lo consideraba más cercano a un espantapájaros que otra cosa. Nada más había que verlo para pensar que era un bichito raro: El cabello enmarañado, la ropa holgada, casi como chorreando en su cuerpo, la postura mal erguida, la piel pálida, como de enfermo, y esas bolsas bajo los ojos. Y lo peor de todo, guardándose la cachiporra en el bolsillo del pantalón en un gesto de la más natural. ¿Acaso ese era una de las armas que había elegido el sujeto? Porque si era así era una estupidez. Mihael se sentía altamente ofendido. Una cachiporra no era suficiente para vencerlo.

–Mucho gusto, Mihael Keehl –dijo con un tono deliberadamente calmado–. Yo soy Rue Ryuzaki y seré tu oponente.

–Que hayas elegido una cachiporra es realmente estúpido.

–Es un arma ligera que no te hará daño. Además, es fácil guardar un arma como esta en el bolsillo.

–¿Estás de broma? –casi chilló, irritado por el tono tan lacónico del sujeto. Que se tomara las cosas con tanta calma le enervaba la sangre, casi como si lo estuviera subestimando.

–No veo ningún chiste en guardar un arma en el bolsillo. De hecho, es algo completamente útil. Sugiero que Mihael lo pruebe alguna vez.

–Déjate de juegos –frunció el entrecejo, irguiéndose y mostrándose desafiante, con la barbilla alzada–. Te demostraré lo que soy capaz de hacer.

–Quizás no lo parezca, pero soy bastante fuerte. –se llevó la falange de siempre a los labios.

–¡¿Y qué estás esperando para empezar?!

–Sí, es mejor terminar cuanto antes. Hay algunas preguntas que quiero hacerte y quisiera que respondieras con total sinceridad.

Entonces, moviéndose a una velocidad asombrosa, L se lanzó hacia Mihael, este no dudo en apuntar el arma y se preguntó, aun en medio de aquel delirante escenario, si el revolver realmente tendría balas reales, o era de esas balas falsas, llenas de pinturas. No tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar y simplemente apretó el gatillo. El sonido del revolver rompió el aire al igual que los pasos del espantapájaros esquivando cada bala. Algunas de ellas impactaron contra el suelo y repicaron en otros lugares, pero ninguna acertó en Rue. Se movía bastante rápido y antes de darse cuenta ya lo tenía en frente, esquivando los puñetazos que lanzaba contra sí. Derecha, izquierda, arriba, abajo. Logró acertar uno en su mentón, desequilibrándolo momentáneamente, descuido que L aprovecho y tomó con fuerza el cabello del muchacho, apresando entre sus dedos los hilos dorados, manteniéndolos como rehén y tirando de ellos con violencia. El arma en las manos de Mello salió disparada por el suelo mientras era obligado a hincarse en el piso con el cabello y uno de sus brazos siendo brutalmente jalados hacia atrás.

–Tener el cabello largo puede resultar un problema, en ocasiones.

–¡Púdrete! –siseó malhumorado y adolorido, apretando los dientes para contraer las olas de dolor.

Su extensión derecha de brazo seguía siendo tirada en un ángulo antinatural, provocándole algo así como un desgarramiento en los músculos. Era un dolor espantoso. ¿Acaso quería arrancarle el brazo, o dislocarle el hombro? Porque eso es lo que parecía. Y Ryuzaki no se detenía, seguía tirando de él, probando su resistencia, su ingenio en una situación tan critica como aquella. Lo miró de soslayó con furia, y con el brazos que aun seguía libre, hizo un movimiento lo suficientemente fuerte como para pegarle en el estómago o algo así, tan sólo era un pequeña distracción para lograr aunque fuese un poco de soltura. Y lo consiguió.

Mello giró sobre si mismo en el ángulo que estaba, pegándole una patada en la cadera a L, tambaleándolo y provocando que soltara su cabello. Y luego, sacó el puñal que mantenía escondido y se lazó contra él, haciendo cortes tajantes en el aire. L lo esquivó por poco, sin embargo, en unos es esos movimientos repetitivos, Mihael logró rozar una mejilla. No fue un corte profundo, pero si lo bastante contundente como para dejar una raya en la mejilla y posteriormente el deslizamiento de un hilo de sangre. Ryuzaki retrocedió con rapidez, dando saltos hacía atrás, buscando en su camino la ballesta que eligió como segunda arma. Se pasó el dorso de la mano en la mejilla y notó el denso carmín manchar su piel.

–Es fácil guardar un arma como esta en el bolsillo –Mello repitió sus palabras con un deje de orgullo y malicia, respirando agitado, mirándolo con altivez. El puñal seguía en su mano con la punta manchada de rojo como prueba irrefutable de su acercamiento.

–Estoy sorprendido –admitió sin emoción alguna, apuntando con la ballesta al muchacho–. Sin embargo, los movimientos de Mihael siguen siendo muy lentos.

Disparó el arma, dejando que una flecha volara en el aire. Mello la vio llegar y esquivó el objeto por los pelos, su estado no era el mejor y seguía doliéndole todo. Pensaba que era un milagro que se mantuviera en pie así como lo era el hecho de que estuviese haciendo algunas volteretas en el aire para esquivar las continuas flechas que eran disparadas. Eso hasta que tropezó con una piedra, trastrabillando y causando que una flecha atravesara su pierna. Dejó salir un alarido mientras seguía tambaleándose por el reciente ataque, ¡Mierda! Eso dolía, y aun así su atacante no se detuvo, llegando hasta él con esa rapidez que le había impresionado desde el principio.

Ahora venía la estocada final, el tiro de gracia, así que L ubicó sus manos en el piso, empujándose hacía abajo para impulsar una de sus piernas al rubio, enviando su pie hasta la barbilla de su contrincante y por tanto, arrojándolo violentamente al otro extremo de la estancia, donde el chico cayó sobre una pared falsa. El objeto se rompió bajo el peso de su cuerpo y Mello quedó tendido entre los pedazos, inerte como una muñeca de trapo.

La pelea había terminado.

-.-

Percibía en su organismo el constaste vaivén del cansancio, haciendo mella en su sistema como un montón de peces nadando de un lado a otro. Intentó frotarse la sien para calmar el dolor de cabeza que amenazaba con explotar sus neuronas, pero no concretó su acción al notar a través de la yema de sus dedos, la textura pegajosa de una sustancia viscosa. Le brotaba sangre del lado izquierdo de la cara. Chasqueó la lengua y continuó caminando entre los corredores del cuartel.

Lo habían mandado a la enfermería.

Y por lo que podía ver no era el único. Muchos de los aspirantes iban por el mismo camino, trazando en su andar un sendero de decepción y amargura. Y Mello se sintió parte de una masa de vulnerabilidad porque él también se sentía así: decepcionado. La pelea había acabado en un pestañear de ojos y él se había visto humillantemente derrotado. Su misión había acabado antes de empezar y eso lo frustraba.

Todos esos meses de entrenamiento…

Todas las horas de sueños perdido…

Y todo para nada…

–¡Eh, Mello! ¡Espérame! –esa era la voz siempre alegre de Matt. Ladeó un poco la cabeza, mirando tras de él y notó la presencia de su amigo acercándose con un trote suave. Y por lo que podía ver, a Matt le había ido tan mal como a él.

–Eres un desastre andante, Matt.

–Mira quien viene a hablar. Tu no te ves mucho mejor que yo –soltó un suspiro de cansancio–. Me ha tocado pelear con un tipa de lo más violenta, bueno violenta no. Era muy bella y fuerte. Es la clase de chica que sabe muy bien donde asestar una patada. Fíjate que hasta su nombre es de temer, la llaman Misora Masacre. Me ha dejado como puré de papas, ¿Quién te tocó a ti?

–Un rarito llamado Rue Ryuuzaki –hizo una mueca de dolor al seguir su recorrido a la enfermería. Le dolía la cabeza y los oídos le zumbaban como si tuviera un pito atrapado en ellos–. Me da la impresión de que ese tipo me dejó una muela suelta y una cigarra zumbando en mis oídos. Me sangra la nariz, pero no está rota, y ahora sí estoy seguro de tener unas cuantas costillas destrozadas.

–Ufff, tremenda paliza te han dado.

–Cállate –espetó sin fuerzas, entrando a la enfermería.

Le limpiaron la sangre de la mitad de la cara, colocándole algunos apósitos diminutos. También le revisaron el hombro y no estaba dislocado, aunque de todas formas le sugirieron que tuviera cuidado al moverlo y que lo dejara en reposo durante un buen rato. La flecha que atravesaba su pierna la quitaron con mucha atención, pero eso no quería decir que no dolió porque sí lo hizo. Fue una suerte que no tocara ningún nervio. Vendaron su muslo y le regalaron algunos antibióticos para evitar infecciones mayores en la herida. Y también una barra de chocolate. Esto alivió profundamente a Mihael, quien tenía todo el día sin probar una migaja de su dulce favorito. Al final, todos los aspirantes fueron reunidos en la sala de espera, informándole que el hecho de haber perdido la batalla no implicaba que habían perdido la guerra, y por tanto la derrota de hoy no significaba implícitamente que estuviesen descalificados. Al contrario.

Así que debían esperan un par de días para el vistazo final de los jueces y elegir finalmente quien entraba y quien no. Se lo harían saber a los participantes por medio de un correo.

–Así que sólo nos queda esperar –el pelirrojo movió su hombro circularmente como tratando de ubicar el hueso en su sitio. Tronó su cuello y compuso una sonrisa animada pese a su mal aspecto–. Oye, rubia. ¿Dónde esta tu moto? Afuera esta lloviendo y vas a quedar como colador de cocina si pretendes irte sin capa.

–Mi moto esta destruida y mi capa se fue al infierno –escupió con enojo–. Así que hoy te toca hacer la buena obra de la noche y llévame a mi casa, perro.

–Vale, pero eso de perro esta de más –expuso con una mueca de desagrado. Ese tipo de apelativos eran denigrantes. Compuso una sonrisa adorable, decidiendo que no iba a pelear por estupideces, no ahora cuando estaba molido–. ¿Qué tal si vamos a comer algo primero? Muero de hambre.

Colocó la capucha sobre su cabeza, aplastando sus cabellos rojizos antes de salir corriendo por la lluvia hasta el lugar donde había aparcado su auto. Mello miró el exterior con desgana, la oscuridad era absoluta así que intuía que debía ser tipo nueve o diez de la noche. Estaba exhausto y planeaba dormir las ocho horas que no había dormido por andar de buen samaritano. Frunció el ceño y pensó en la puta _ironía_ que lo llevaba a todos esos senderos.

La lluvia afuera caía en un constante repiqueo. Era suave, casi una llovizna, una cortina de agua que más que cortina, en términos reales, era una guillotina que no dudaba en atravesarte la piel si permanecías mucho rato bajo su efecto. Mello relajó la expresión y la observó caer desde la gran estructura de Wammy´s House. Sintió la necesidad de bañarse bajo esas gotas suicidas, o mejor dicho, gotas asesinas. Se preguntó, con una rara añoranza reflotada después de tantos años, si la gente en el pasado, cuando la lluvia era sólo agua, se bañaba bajo ella en una danza de alegría y despreocupación. Si ahora él mismo hacía eso, eso de caminar en su cortina de agua, no habría un charco de barro en el que saltar, sino más bien un charco de su sangre mezclándose con agua.

–Vamos, Mello.

El auto ya estaba frente a la entrada y Mihael accedió, dejando que varias góticas cayesen en su cabello, en su cara, quemándole tal como se quemaban las polillas al acercarse demasiado al bombillo. En su lejanía, cuando el carro ya se iba, viró la vista hasta la estructura siempre enorme e impresionante del cuartel. Sonrió de lado, una sonrisa entre sardónica y autosuficiente. Tenía la certeza de que no faltaría mucho para volver a estar allí, en ese cuartel, y también cerca de Near. Para descubrir todos sus podridos secretos. Su presencia seria como una tormenta acercándose a un cielo de cristal.

Mientras tanto, dentro de las inmensas paredes, Nate se encontraba sumido en un mar de Dirac…

-.-

Inspiró con cuidado el oxígeno cargado de antisépticos. Odiaba ese olor. Y odiaba esa cama de hospital. Le traía reminiscencias desagradables de una época en la que el gris gobernaba fuertemente su vida junto con una manta interminable de tristezas. Entró al cuarto y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Todo allí era silencio, tan silencioso como el dueño en si mismo. Porque Near era la criatura más silenciosa que había visto, ni siquiera hacía ruido al caminar, y esa blancura tan impecable le producía arcadas mentales. Todo en él lo hacia, desde sus pies pequeños enfundados en calcetines hasta la porquería de sus juguetes pulcramente ordenados en su habitación. Odiaba sus ojos vacíos tan parecidos a los de L. Odiaba su voz suave. Odiaba su cabello sin color. Y por sobretodo, odiaba esa perfección de la que se jactaba, con la que había nacido y se desenvolvía en su mundo como si realmente perteneciera a él cuando no era más que un parasito adosado a un tiempo detenido.

–Light, has venido –dijo Mikami, revisando el suero por el cual alimentaban al muchacho dormido. Una aguja atravesaba su piel blanca para conducir a través de su vena el líquido que mantenía en orden su sistema–. Near está bien. Tiene una herida en la cabeza que es más superficial de lo que parece. Se ha fracturado el radio y dislocado la muñeca. También tiene una infección debido a la frialdad de la noche, pero del resto esta estable. Podrá reponerse en una semana, como mínimo.

Antes de que su lengua modulase palabras al hombre, alguien más penetró la habitación. No necesitaba darse la vuelta para ver quien era si ya lo sabía de sobra; conocía el ruido de sus pasos, su pausada respiración succionando aire y devolviéndolo en tan solo segundos, y conocía a detalle esa sensación que se clavaba en su espalda, esa mirada oscura que siempre lograba estremecerlo.

–Buenas noches Light, Mikami –su voz seguía tan lacónica como siempre. Se acercó hasta estar hombro a hombro con el castaño–. ¿Ya ha despertado?

–No, señor. Ha permanecido todo el día dormido. Mañana por la mañana estará más descansado y entonces despertará.

–Comprendo.

Mikami Teru hizo una reverencia y salió fuera mientras L, con su andar tan vago, se sentó en la silla más cercana a la cama, llevándose sus rodillas al pecho y examinando con sus curiosos ojos negros, la silueta del muchacho que permanecía sin conciencia en la cama. Un vendaje cubría su cabeza, y una gasa con vendas cuidaba de su ojo izquierdo, además de llevar un yeso en el brazo y algunos apósitos en la mejilla. Lucia quebrantable en esa situación, atado a esa cama de hospital con todos esos cables y tubos pasando intravenosamente medicamentos a su organismo.

Le dio la sensación de algo así como deja vu.

–Mihael Keehl ha resultado ser un buen oponente.

–Casi te rebana la cara –espetó un poco molesto al recordar el suceso. La mejilla de L tenía una bandita que cubría la línea peligrosa trazada por el rubio. Era superficial, pero de todas formas le impresionó que siquiera rozase su rostro.

–Honestamente, no esperaba resultados tan impresionantes.

–¿Piensas recluirlo entre nosotros?

–Por supuesto. Ha tenido energía suficiente para librarse de un shinigami y tanto más como para rozarme la cara. Se ha ganado un lugar dentro de Wammy´s House. Además… protegió a Nate.

A este punto, Light sintió un remezón en el pecho.

–¿Qué estas intentando decirme?

–El agente Rester no puede estar siempre pendiente de Nate. Es indispensable su conocimiento en la base de operaciones. Por tanto, pretendo asignar un cargo extra a Keehl como encargado del bienestar de Near.

–¡Eso es…!

–Light no tiene porqué alterarse. Tengo mis razones para llegar a tal resolución –miró de soslayo a su amante de años–. Todavía la información no es de dominio público y sólo unos pocos agentes lo saben. Sin embargo, tengo la corazonada de que Light lo sabe.

–¿Saber qué?

–El acceso número 93 estaba abierto –respondió calmado, mirando al chico blanquecido dormir–. Anoche, Near abandonó Wammy´s House a través de esta puerta que, curiosamente se encontraba sin sellar. Tenía entendido que todos los accesos del bloque cuatro estaban clausurados.

–Están clausurados.

–Eso no es lo que parece. He asignado un agente especial para investigar el caso. Quiero encontrar la razón de ser de esta puerta abierta. No es casualidad que haya estado sin sellar justo cuando un shinigami a aparecido en la parte lateral de nuestro cuartel, y mucho más que Near haya estado allí en el momento.

Light no soltó ni una sola queja o expresión de descontento, manteniéndose erguido y reacio en su postura.

–Bien, eso es sólo especulación. Si Near estuvo allí o no, lo sabré cuando despierte. Pero aceptaré, en aras de polémica que Near estuvo presente en el momento. Aunado a ello, mi teoría es la siguiente: alguien trató de hacerle daño a Nate, llevándolo hasta el punto de encuentro, dejando como sobra de panes un acceso libre, o… Alguien estaba esperando la presencia del shinigami y ese alguien fue el responsable de que el sistema de alarmas estuviese desactivado –uno de los dedos de su pie rascó al otro en un gesto tan monótono como infantil–. Todavía no he comprendido el móvil en cualquiera de las dos situaciones, pero una vez que tenga todas las piezas en su lugar seré capaz de entender lo que ha pasado.

–Es una teoría interesante, L. Aun así, carece de fundamentos validos. Dudo que alguien en nuestro mundo quiera tener contacto con seres tan destructivos como los shinigamis, y en caso contrario, con respecto a la teoría de Near, tampoco hay validez. ¿Quién querría hacerle daño a él si ni siquiera sale de aquí? No deberías indagar en ese tema, sólo fue coincidencia.

–Coincidencia es que el pastel de fresa sepa tan bien como el pastel de zarzamora. Pero esto no es coincidencia, Light.

–Bien. Investigaré sobre ello, entonces. No es conveniente que un agente lo haga. El bloque cuatro es área restringida, lo sabes. Nadie debe saber lo que allí pasa –dijo con una resuelta resolución en el rostro, dispuesto a marcharse de ese cuarto que tanto asco le daba–. Estoy agotado, así que me iré a mi casa luego de revisar algunos archivos.

–De acuerdo. Buenas noches, Light.

–Buenas noches, L.

Salió de la habitación, dejando a L cuidar de Nate, vigilando su sueño que no parecía sueño, sino una honda tina de frustraciones reprimidas, de pesadillas o quizás de una realidad que él aun no alcanzaba comprender. Sea como fuese la cosa, se marchó de ahí, notando en seguida el ruido de otros zapatos hacer bulla entre su bulla. A través de su mirada periférica, notó la figura de Mikami Teru acercarse. Seguramente estaba esperando que finalizara su discusión con L.

–Light, debemos encárganos de otros asuntos –dijo caminando a la par con él. Estaban en el último piso del bloque cuatro y por eso los pasillos estaban desolados. Poca gente tenía acceso a él–. Near estará muy débil los siguientes días y por tanto no podremos ejecutas las muestras previstas. Eso retrasará el tratamiento. Aunque ayer se haya realizado uno, no debemos confiarnos por eso.

–Lo sé –musitó sin siquiera mirarlo, con la vista al frente daba pasos con seguridad hasta el piso al que deseaba llegar. Entraron al ascensor y bajaron varios pisos.

–También esta el asunto del experimento B.B. Dentro de dos días realizaré la diálisis y la transfusión de sangre. Sin embargo, la sangre de reserva se ha terminado. Mi contacto se ha puesto en movimiento y ya tenemos un objetivo.

–Entiendo. Encárgate de eso.

Sin darle tiempo de exponer otros problemas, Light se fue, abandonándolo en el corredor contrario al que iba. Mikami Teru contempló su esbelta espalda perderse entre la oscuridad de un corredor más oscuro y más largo, un lugar al que no estaba permitido ingresar incluso para personas como él que ya habían visto el lado oscuro de ese sitio. No tenía ni idea de a dónde llevaba ese pasillo o que tan largo sería como para perder de vista al castaño, pero supo que era lo suficientemente profundo como lo era mirar el interior de un pozo a medianoche…

Light descendió por otro ascensor, pasó por otros corredores, perdiéndose entre esos laberintos hasta que al final llegó al sitio que buscaba. La base subterránea. Allí nadie iba, ni siquiera L. Estar allí representaba para L un peligro inminente, el retorno al ovulo que lo engendró, por eso era un sitio seguro, sin cámaras, sin vigilancia, tan sólo él tenía acceso a ese recinto. Se acercó hasta el acceso y dejó que una maquina hiciera un chequeo dactiloscópico, otra captó a través de una luz rojiza, el reconocimiento de su ADN en sus ojos y en un segundo, luego de reconocer los datos en su perfil, la puerta se abrió mecánicamente. El castaño ingresó.

Adentro todo estaba en silencio. Allí mantenía una oficina, un escritorio con papeles, una computadora, varios utensilios quirúrgicos y algunas armas de fiar; como un revolver, una lanza que emitía altos voltajes eléctricos, un puñal de acero, un cuchillo progresivo parecido a un cutter, y una espada afilada. Había también libros por todas partes, desbordándose en toda clase de estanterías. Los había apilados en el suelo, desparramados por mesitas y amontonados en las sillas. Más allá, una puerta común se mantenía cerrada, detrás de ella había una escalera que conducía hasta una plataforma y de allí hasta un lago profundo; agua potable y contaminada por elementos que nada tenían que ver con la lluvia ácida.

–Light, hasta que al fin apareces –expuso una voz que detonaba burla en su hablar. Era una voz masculina y evidentemente satírica, casi parecía humana y podría serlo de no ser por la forma grotesca que lo formaba; una par de alas negras brotaban de su espalda como una extensión natural de su cuerpo y las cuencas de sus ojos eran más grandes de los humanos promedios–. Llevo todo el día esperando por una manzana –insistió, volando hasta el castaño, quien se había acercado al escritorio, manteniendo ambas manos encima de la mesa. Tenía la cabeza gacha, y los cabellos ordenados cubrían su vista como dándole un aspecto silencioso y derrotado en una calma hueca y resonante–. Light, quiero manzanas.

Por toda respuesta, el castaño apretó los dientes y dejó salir a flote toda su agresividad y prepotencia, pasando su mano por todo el escritorio, barriendo lo que allí se encontraba y lanzándolo al piso. Estaba enojado. Se sentía furioso. El deseo irracional de volar todo por los aires invadió su raciocinio.

–¡Cállate, Ryuk! –espetó furioso, golpeando la computadora y tirándola al piso.

El shinigami, lejos de intimidarse sólo sonrió entretenido. El Light que él conocía era aplacado, controlado, recto e impecable en su andar, por eso verlo perder los estribos de tal manera le causaba mucho placer. Como ver dos caras de la misma moneda en una sola vida. Rió en voz alta sin molestarse en ocultar su sátira.

–¿El plan no salió como querías?

–No se suponía que Near estuviese allí, ¡No se suponía que los agentes acabaran con el shinigami! –gritó con un brillo trastornado en los ojos. Comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro, pensando en L, los agente y en especial en Near. El maldito lo había dejado como un incompetente ante la situación. Apretó los puños y pateó la laptop en el piso–. ¡Malditos sean todos!

El shinigami insistió con su risita, esa que parecía tan malévola como las pinturas de íncubos en la antigüedad. El muchacho seguía maldiciendo, podía percibir desde su interior un odio profundo, uno tan cargado que podía notar esa energía airada y oscura manar de sus poros como jalea sin recipiente. Contaminaba sus ojos y su corazón. Light Yagami ahora sólo era una bola de cólera. Aunque a un shinigami como él, poco le importaba el psique de un ser vivo. Le daba igual su sufrimiento, tan solo le provocaba risas y un placer morboso. Porque era divertido ver a los humanos sufrir. El débil sonido de la cólera tocar sus cuerdas vocales era una dulce melodía para él.

–Yo cumplí mi parte del trato, Light. Quiero mi manzana.

–Cállate, maldito –siseó. Le nacía desde el fondo de su ser darle la paliza de su vida–. Esto es tú culpa, dijiste que el shinigami estaría allí, ¡Y no estaba!

–Midra es una diosa de la muerte muy difícil de manejar. Y no responde bien a manipulaciones. Ha vagado por tu mundo muchos años y hasta ahora ningún radar la había ubicado –mantenía la sonrisa perenne en los labios, como un payaso de porcelana que se ríe eternamente del chiste que es el mundo–. Sabemos impedir que se nos vean.

–Los demás shinigamis que caen aquí son estúpidos. No me sirven. Ese shinigami era perfecto para mi plan y Near lo ha arruinado –masticó con fiereza la oración. Las venas en su cuello se tensaban por la ira que corría en su sangre, el fuego de la rabia encendiéndose debajo de su dermis, no dejaba de caminar de un lado a otro, especulando en voz alta–. Si ese mocoso realmente se encontró con ella… Si lo hizo, espero que esa maldita no haya dicho nada.

–¿Te refieres al blanquito? –hubo el relampagueó de un brillo rojo en sus cuencas negras. Un brillo que demostraba interés–. Si él estuvo allí, Midra no sería capaz de articular nada coherente. Estaría demasiado extasiada como para saber lo que hacia.

–Todos los shinigamis que bajan se sienten demasiado extasiados como para saber lo que hacen. Son estúpidos –su expresión seguía siendo beligerante–. Consigue otro Ryuk. Trae hasta aquí a un shinigami de igual nivel y te daré tantas manzanas como quieras.

Iba a continuar su perorata, su intento de convencimiento a ese shinigami que poco le importaba el destino de su mundo o el de sus compañeros, se detuvo porque lo oyó reír. Y no es que no estuviera acostumbrado a su sonrisa burlista, Ryuk reía todo el tiempo, y Light no estaba seguro si se reía del mundo, si se reía de los shinigamis o si se reía de él.

–¿De qué te ríes ahora? –inquirió mordaz, notando en el monstruoso shinigami una expresión de diversión congelada en su cara.

–Tú que eres conocido como Light Yagami entre los mortales, eres conocido en mi mundo como Kira –dejó salir otra risita y la risita se reflejaba en sus ojos al tiempo en que se reflejaba la imagen del castaño, como una bola de cristal que observa el futuro–. Sí, Kira. El asesino.

Light se estremeció al oír esto, como una ráfaga fría de viento derramándose sobre su columna vertebral. Ya antes lo había oído: Kira. Killer. Asesino. El mundo shinigami lo consideraba un vidrio roto capaz de cortar no sólo el cuerpo de un dios de la muerte, sino también un ser bizarro capaz de arrebatar el círculo que daba forma a su alma. La energía contenida en una masa corporal que se deshojaba como una margarita puesta al viento. Había matado a hombres y a shinigamis por igual, y todos se lo habían merecido. Y qué importaba eso si lograba conseguir su objetivo. No era como si estuviese cometiendo una atrocidad, los shinigamis eran seres repugnantes que torturaban su mundo, su existir, y si arrancarles un poco de su ser le serbia para algo productivo, entonces, ¿Por qué no?

–Sí, soy Light Yagami –miró con fijeza al shinigami frente de si, y con voz queda, fría y afilada, dijo:– Y también soy Kira.

–Eres muy interesante, Light –dijo, regocijándose de lo que veía, porque aparte de ver esa sórdida ira, también había debajo de todo eso un dolor crudo y sangrante–. Me pregunto qué dirá tu querido L cuando se entere de lo que haces –comentó con un terrible placer en la voz–. Imagínate que él pudiera verte aquí, hablando con un shinigami, pidiéndome que busque más presas para seguir llenando tu copa de sangre. Ay, ay, pobrecito. Seguro se sentiría muy desdichado.

Light lo observó de soslayo, sin emitir muestra alguna de desagrado, manteniendo su rostro rígido, aun cuando por dentro todo placer que sentía al matar a un shinigami se convertía en muecas de amargura. El dios de la muerte no escatimó en sus palabras, dejando relucir en su rostro tan pálido su eterna sonrisa ensanchándose, dejando ver demasiados dientes como para ser una sonrisa normal.

–No te preocupes, Light. Con tus esfuerzos, L vivirá lo suficiente para verte soportar el peso de tus penas, o quizás para verte revolcándote en tu propia miseria –su voz parecía fascinada, casi conmocionada–. Vivirá lo suficiente para ver tu inminente final.

¿A qué venía eso? ¿Y por qué ese tono deformado de voz? ¿Intentaba sacarlo de sus casillas, acaso? No comprendía del todo porqué ese monstruo se quedaba allí, viendo a los suyos morir. Él siempre traía presas cerca, shinigamis con suficiente energía y nivel. Y mientras lo hiciera, poco importaban sus motivos. Sonrió de lado, una sonrisa retorcida y altanera. Se sentía confiado.

–Que L viva o muera no es un asunto de un shinigami. Si lo que quieres es ver un espectáculo divertido, entonces quédate hasta el final, Ryuk. El entretenimiento apenas esta comenzando.

El muchacho lanzó una manzana al aire y el shinigami la atrapó como si fuera una pelota de beisbol. Observó el fruto rojo y el rojo se reflejó en sus pupilas tan dilatadas, tan faltas de emoción, tan contrario a esa perenne sonrisa que se manifestaba en sus labios como algo eterno. Como el chiste que era el mundo. Porque era gracioso y casi abrumante (antinatural) que un muchacho común pudiera efectuar tales asesinatos con tal de obtener su propia justicia a causa de un "bien mayor". Convirtiéndose en la guillotina capaz de masacrar de la manera más aberrante a una legión de dioses. ¿Eso lo colocaba en la cima de la pirámide? No. Sólo se trataba de un humano de carne y hueso, un títere más que jugaba a ser titiritero.


	5. Chapter 5: El único

Disculpen la demora. Enero ha sido un mes muy ajetreado. Espero que la continuación sea de vuestro agrado =)

* * *

 **Capitulo 5: El único.**

* * *

 _Observó con curiosidad el pétalo de rosa en su mano. Era un pétalo grande y arrugado, colorado con el borgoña de la vejez. Cerró su palma y en segundos escuchó el crujir propio de algo que se rompe y al abrir su mano notó los restos de su crimen disperso en su palma. No por eso dejó de mirarlo con curiosidad, el hecho propio de una vida desgastada antes de tiempo._

 _Y no sólo era la rosa en sí, sino también todo el campo. Observó a su alrededor, el jardín marchitado y seco. A mamá siempre le habían gustado las rosas y por eso se esforzaba mucho por mantenerlas bonitas. Sin embargo, con el clima tan cambiante y peligroso el jardín había quedado reducido a un cuerpo polvoriento, y no faltaría mucho para que el resto de los arbustos se deshicieran igualmente._

 _Sopló un viento frío y supo que venía la lluvia. Observó en el cielo las odiosas nubes grises que arruinaban el buen panorama y cuando le pareció que en cualquier momento caería un torrente, Light regresó a casa. Adentró un olor a galletas recién hechas invadió sus fosas nasales y trajeron a su mente reminiscencias._

– _Light, ven. Hice galletas –dijo su madre en tono dulce y fraternal._

 _El niño se quedó observando las galletitas que lucían tentadoras cerca de la tetera negra, recordand su inusual gusto por los dulces._

– _Vamos Light, come una. –insistió, sabiendo qué tipo de pensamientos invadían la cabecita del mayor de sus hijos. Le ofreció una y el niño, dubitativo, la tomó entre sus dedos._

 _Habían pasado ocho días desde la última vez que vio a L. Ese hecho fatídico de haberlo encontrado cubierto en sangre, producía en su mente constantes pesadillas. No sabía qué había pasado, pero le angustiaba pensar que L podía morirse. Nunca antes había presenciado la muerte de nadie y no quería sentirlo tampoco. Aun así, el pensamiento persistía como una tonada siniestra. Apretó la galleta en sus manos y se la llevó a la boca. Sólo pudo saborear la amargura de un nudo de lágrimas que cada vez se hacía más fuerte._

 _En la tarde, pidió a su madre que lo llevara al cuartel. Quería saber cuál era el estado de L. Y al entrar en la habitación de hospital del chico, lo vio postrado en la cama con una serie de tubos conectados a su cuerpo. No era una imagen alentadora._

– _Papá, ¿Qué le pasa a L?_

– _Esta muy enfermo, hijo. No sabemos cómo tratarlo._

– _¿Pero qué tiene?_

– _Su sangre no funciona como debería funcionar._

– _¿Su sangre? ¿Él necesita sangre nueva? –levantó su carita confusa hasta la figura de su padre sin comprender del todo a qué se refería con eso–. Si es así, yo puedo darle de mi sangre._

– _Eso es muy noble, pequeño Light –Watari había entrado al cuarto y su arrugado rostro le sonreía con indulgencia–. Lamentablemente eso no servirá. Su cuerpo rechaza cualquier tipo de intromisión –la sonrisa se apagó un poco al igual que el brillo de sus ojos–. L ha sido un gran avance en nuestro mundo, pero al parecer su cuerpo ya no lo soportará más..._

– _¿Soportar? –se asustó ante lo que significaba eso–. ¿Quiere decir que L… va a morir?_

 _No hubo respuesta. Ambos hombre se sumieron en un silencio fúnebre cada vez más denso mientras Light sentía el palpitar violento de su corazón ante la inminente verdad. No era así como quería que L terminara. Se suponía que iban a ser amigos siempre. Este no era el plan. Apretó su puño que para entonces era muy pequeño y agachó la mirada al sentir el ardor escocerle en los parpados y posteriormente las lágrimas caldeando sus mejillas._

 _Se acercó al durmiente enfermó y contempló su rostro demacrado y hundido. Detrás de él, los hombres iniciaban una plática entre susurros, palabras dichas en voz baja que no pasaron desapercibida para Light, quien prestó toda la atención que pudo para obtener información. Cosas como «Plaquetas» «Sangre blanca» «Células madres» fueron muy mencionadas, y de lo que pudo entender más tarde es que los científicos no habían avanzado tanto en sus investigaciones y que L padecía un tipo raro de Leucemia._

– _Papá, hoy me quedaré con L._

– _¿Estás seguro?–asintió muy seguro y su padre suspiró cansado en respuesta–. No podrás hacer mucho estando aquí, Light._

– _No importa. Me quedaré hasta que L despierte._

– _Vamos a casa, Light, te traeré mañana. Lo prometo. Este lugar no es sitio para un niño._

 _El pequeño Light frunció el entrecejo y miró con severidad a su padre. Era cierto que seguía siendo un niño, pero eso no le daba el derecho de etiquetarlo como un estorbo en un sitio tan enorme como el cuartel. Y mucho menos en la habitación de L, donde tantas veces habían jugado._

– _No quiero que L muera._

 _Su padre, al ver la determinación y la fiereza en su voluntad lo dejó a su aire, permitiéndole quedarse allí a hacerle compañía a una inerte L._

– _De acuerdo. Le diré a tu madre que estarás aquí tiempo indefinido. Mañana traeré ropa para ti y también para mí –le sonrió con fraternidad–. No te dejaré solo, hijo. También le haré compañía a L. Te prometo que no dejaremos que muera._

 _Le devolvió la sonrisa en respuesta. Esas eran palabras alentadoras. Cuando su padre se fue y no hubo nadie más allí que ellos, se sentó en la orilla de la cama y tomó la mano de L. Se recuperaría. Su padre nunca fallaba a una promesa…_

 _Cuando se hicieron las nueve, salió del cuarto y fue a la biblioteca. No era un sitio para nada ordinario, allí se alojaban cientos y cientos de libros. La biblioteca más grande del país… Había libros de todo tipo, y desde luego habría de medicina. Se propuso a encontrarlos y a buscar una cura. Si los científicos no la conseguían, entonces él debía encontrarla._

 _-:-_

Ardía al tiempo en que mucho placer recorría su columna y mandaba ondas estremecedoras a lo largo de su cuerpo, crispando sus dedos, incitándole a echar la cabeza hacia atrás mientras suspiraba. Unos dientes se clavaron en su clavícula y dejaron una marca en su piel que nunca nadie vería si se dejaba la camisa bien abotonada.

Se mordió los labios, intentando aplacar los jadeos delirantes, sin embargo la resistencia le duró poco al notar que L aumentaba el ritmo veloz y agresivo de su cadera. En respuesta, se aferró a su espalda con la intención de clavarle las uñas en su piel hasta dejar rasguños de sangre. No tardaron demasiado en estremecerse al límite y dejar sobre la cama una huella irrefutable de aquel acto tan íntimo para ambos. Para entonces, la habitación se llenó de la respiración rítmica de ambos cuerpo que yacían uno debajo del otro. L abandonó su interior con suavidad y se acostó a su lado. Su respiración seguía siendo irregular y al cabo de unos minutos consiguió volverla acompasaba, silenciosa, apenas un susurro de aire tibio. Por su parte, Light se quedó en el mismo sitio, observando el techo con aire taciturno, sus ojos al igual que sus pensamientos se encontraban muy lejos.

–Odio que me mires mientras estoy tratando de dormir –dijo de pronto, siendo cociente de la penetrante mirada de su compañero.

–Me preguntaba qué cosas estarían pasando en la cabeza de Light.

–Estupideces.

–Pensé que Light se quedaría esta noche en su casa.

Light frunció el entrecejo, molesto de tantas preguntas. Le gustaba, después de hacer el amor, quedarse a divagar un rato en sus planes. A veces, sólo en tonterías. El sosiego que le proporcionaba la cercanía de L, era suficiente para tranquilizarlo. Hacerlo sentir como que el sol tocaba suavemente su piel por entre las hojas de los arboles. Y necesitaba eso ahora, justo ahora cuando Ryuk lo había sacado de quicio con sus inútiles argumentos que nada proporcionaban a sus planes. La situación era de lo más estresante y no ayudaba en nada que se sintiera acorralado.

–Después de terminar mi informe, decidí que era mejor dormir aquí.

–Son las cuatro de la mañana, Light.

–Tu tampoco has dormido nada –protestó ante lo que era obvio.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio. Con L observándolo fijamente y Light mirando tercamente el techo, castigándolo con su estudiada indiferencia. Así es como eran ambos. Polos opuestos. Sal y agua. Sus reglas expuestas y revueltas, pero nunca dichas de maneras explicitas.

" _Podríamos fácilmente ser la destrucción del otro_ " pensó con desasosiego.

Y aun cuando habían estado años juntos, Light se preguntaba cómo es que habían permanecidos uno al lado de otro por tanto tiempo sin estrangularse. Quizás el hecho de haber pasado tantas penurias juntos había forjado un lazo muy difícil de romper. A lo mejor era el destino quien había decidido enlazarlos, juntando sus caminos entre líneas de penas y perdidas. L había estado allí para él en los momentos más difíciles y Light estuvo allí para él cuando L se quedó solo.

Pensar en eso trajo a su paladar un sabor amargo. Estás eran las tonterías que a veces pensaba; pensar en un pasado que no se podía cambiar. Eran pensamientos improductivos, así que los rechazaba cada vez que aparecían. Sin embargo, en ese momento, la amargura era muy grande, amplificándose con su actualidad y sus planes. No, no podía dejarse llevar por el dolor, tenía que tener la mente fría, ser calculador. Lamentarse no serbia de nada.

¿Qué era el dolor? ¿Un hecho en demasía físico que se manifestaba a través de una sensación punzante en la piel u órganos específicos? ¿Un hecho psicológico que mostraba su vulnerabilidad ante recuerdos y acontecimientos inevitables? ¿Saber que la persona que amaba desaparecería pronto como si su existencia fuese algo vano? Esta última pregunta logró rociar con sal su alma y retorcerla como un gusano clavado con alfileres.

De pronto, el abismo se abrió paso por entre sus costillas y lo envolvió en una manta de silencio y vacío. Sí, esto era el dolor.

-:-

 _Había dedicado todo su tiempo libre a investigar. Día y noche leía tomos y tomos de medicina, tenías muchas palabras confusas, largas e impronunciables, pero respecto a las ilustraciones era lo suficientemente claro. Para entonces su cerebro, dotado de por si por la inteligencia, se llenó de sabiduría. Y también de muchas tristezas. De entre los tantos tomos pudo descubrir qué era la Leucemia: cáncer en la sangre. Comenzaba en la médula ósea, el cual se trataba de un tejido blando ubicado en el centro de los huesos, donde se formaban las células sanguíneas. La leucemia causaba la existencia de un crecimiento incontrolado de glóbulos blancos inmaduros. ¿Y qué era un glóbulo blanco? un conjunto de células sanguíneas, ejecutoras de la respuesta inmunitaria, interviniendo en la defensa del organismo. Se trataba del sistema inmunológico, y si este no funcionaba correctamente, ¿Cómo se suponía que iba a defenderse su cuerpo?_

 _Eran muchos contras, sin embargo, el pequeño Light también había dado con algunos tratamientos médicos, como la radiación, la quimioterapia y la transfusión de células madres. De esto último había leído que era muy efectivo para poner al paciente en remisión. Claro, dependiendo si el donante era compatible con el paciente. Pero Light estaba dispuesto a dejar que una aguja se enterrase en su carne y succionase su sangre tal como un vampiro chupando a una victima. No importaba, y si no, también estaba Watari, su padre, los miembros del laboratorio. Había mucha gente, seguro que alguien podía ser compatible con él._

 _Decidió compartir sus conocimientos con Watari tan sólo para darse cuenta de que el resplandor con el que esas letras habían iluminado su entendimiento se apagó tan rápido como si nunca hubiese existido. Tan rápido como las esperanzas de ver a L con vida. No es que Watari no supiera nada de ello, era científico y experto en la materia, por supuesto que lo sabía todo. Su pequeño esquema quedó reducido a una nada tan absoluta como humillante. En efecto, no se trataba de falta de conocimiento en la materia, sino en_ _ **esa**_ _materia. L era especial, según pudo entender, y ninguno de los tratamientos mencionado había hecho algún efecto. Ni tampoco lo harían. No le explicaron porqué, aun así comprendió que todos sus esfuerzos habían sido en vano, tanto como un pétalo destruido en su propia mano._

 _Sentado al lado de L en esa cama de hospital, atado a un nudo de tristezas, Light contempló el rostro demacrado de su amigo. ¿Esto era todo? ¿Ya no se podía hacer más? Los días pasaban y se amontaban, y también se le amontonaba la desesperación, como un cubo arriba de otro. Hasta que un día, L abrió los ojos. Sus cuencas negras como de un pozo sin fondo, miraron fijamente el techo antes de parpadear y mirar a su alrededor._

– _¡L, has despertado! –Light no podía con su emoción, finalmente L volvía en sí mismo. De repente fue cociente de la última vez que había visto a su amigo y en sus ojos se cuajaron el llanto y la impotencia–. Lamento no haber podido hacer nada cuando más sufrías… Lo siento._

– _No es muy propio de Light disculparse. –dijo en un suave susurro, cansino y desgarrado._

– _Lo siento mucho. –volvió a repetir como disco rallado, odiándose por ser tan débil y por mostrar sus lagrimas aun cuando forcejara con sus pulmones. Se sentía tan patético. Inútil._

– _Entiendo. Light esta llorando ahora y también lloró el día en que mi cuerpo se desvaneció. Light tiene complejo de Maria Magdalena._

– _¡Cállate! –como lograba sacarlo de quicio ese niño, y frotándose los ojos con el brazo para parar el llanto, pensó que había sido muy estúpido al haberse preocupado por ese búho de ojos negros, aun así…–. Estoy contento de que… estés con vida..._

 _Hubo mucho revuelo acerca de su despertar, aunque eso no significaba explícitamente que había mejorado de salud. Al contrario, estaba peor que nunca, pero con los ojos abiertos. Lo suficientemente cuerdo como para ver su propia desintegración. Como un átomo desprendido de su propia naturaleza. Entre más se enfermaba más desaparecía, tanto que Light temía ir un día a su cuarto y no verlo entre los mullidos cojines de la cama._

– _Hay algo que Light debe saber sobre mí –dijo una tarde de abril, sentado en la orilla de la cama con las piernas recogidas hasta el pecho. Estaba tan pálido y tan ojeroso. Tan débil como una hoja seca arrastrada por el viento. A menudo pensaba que si lo cogiese en una mano y lo estrujara, L quedaría reducido a un montoncito de pedazos punzantes._

– _Lo sé. Tienes leucemia._

– _La leucemia consiste en la multiplicación incontrolada de una población anormal de células de la sangre. Estas células anormales infiltran la médula ósea, impidiendo la producción de las restantes células normales, e invaden la sangre y otros órganos –expuso con cansancio, un cansancio venido desde dentro de sus huesos, cada sonido parecía haberle costado un esfuerzo sobrehumano–. No es sólo eso, no es sólo la leucemia. Mi organismo en general esta fallando, incluso mis ojos. Me parece a mí que dentro de poco comenzaré a perder el sentido de la vista. Pero eso no es lo que quiero que Light sepa. Sino, el motivo por el cual ningún tratamiento es efectivo en mí._

– _¿Qué quieres decir?_

– _La luna desapareció, ¿Lo sabías?_

– _Claro que sí. Desapareció hace ocho años, pero eso qué tiene que ver._

– _¿Cuántos años tengo, Light?_

– _Ocho –contestó, notando un pesar en la lengua ante la casualidad que L marcaba–. ¿Estás intentado decirme que tu enfermedad tiene relación con la luna? –preguntó con el mismo tono que uno emplea para asegurarse que dos más dos son cuatro, y Light al ver el silencio del niño explotó:– ¡Eso es ridículo! Es casualidad que coincida. Yo también tengo ocho años y eso no quiere decir que tenga alguna relación con… la luna._

– _Sé que es difícil de creer, pero Light debe confiar en mí cuando le digo que es cierto. Mi enfermedad tiene relación con la luna._

– _No lo entiendo…_

– _«Si uno reduce el mundo a lo que entiende, el mundo se vuelve muy limitado. Pero si abres bien los ojos y ves lo que hay que ver, entonces descubrirás algo magnifico» Eso me lo dijo Watari antes de rebelarme el origen de mi nacimiento. «La luna como la conoces es un circulo plateado que flota en la lejanía del cielo, pero cuando la conoces de verdad notaras vida fluyendo. Y si conoces su ciclo podrás llegar hasta ella» Los científicos descubrieron que cada Luna Nueva, el astro no permanecía en el cielo. Cuando encontraron la razón de esto supieron que la Luna descendía a la tierra en una forma muy parecida a la de un ser humano. Pude decirse que la Luna es una forma de ser viviente._

 _L se detuvo un momento, escogiendo con cuidado las próximas palabras que diría. En tanto, Light permanecía cerca de él, oyendo aquel relato tan abrumador y tan ficticio que si no fuera porque L se lo decía jamás lo creería. Notó cuan nervioso estaba pues sus manos estaban sudadas y cada rato tragaba saliva en un intento por calmarse._

– _Con este descubrimiento, y teniendo un astro tan misterioso como lo era ella, los científicos decidieron que la querían para realizar experimentos. La descubrieron, la cazaron y capturaron para sus propios propósitos. Extrajeron de su ser un trozo de ella y lo utilizaron para realizar mutaciones. Muchos fueron casos fallidos, sin embargo, Watari pudo dar con una ecuación exacta. Mezclaron su ADN junto con material genético humano. El resultado he sido yo; El Experimento Lunar, El Experimento L._

– _¿Experimento L…?¿Luna… L…? Pero… eso quiere decir que tu… que tu…_

– _Sí. Yo no soy humano, pero tampoco soy una cosa de otro mundo. Soy un ser hibrido. Por eso mi material genético es difícil de manipular. No hay nadie en este mundo que se parezca a mí. Y por eso no hay donantes que me sirvan. No hay salvación._

 _Las últimas palabras hicieron eco en su cabeza, rebotando como una pelota en una pared. Light podía sentir su sentido de calma a la deriva. Con esta información su conocimiento sobre lo que estaba bien y no, se había derrumbado. La línea de lo real y fantasioso se había difuminado, dejándolo en una nube espesa de ácidos. Porque la idea del mundo como lo conocía había sido destruida, esto era como un globo que se infla y estalla en miles de mentiras. De repente, cayó en picada a la realidad. Qué importaba el mundo, la Luna, el mal… Qué importaba todo cuando lo único que realmente quería era que L no desapareciera. Ellos no eran más que efectos colaterales de una decisión que no había ido por sus cuentas._

– _No importa si esto esta mal… No importa si la Luna no vuelve al cielo… Jamás la he visto y puede que jamás la vea… No la necesito de todas formas… Si es verdad que Watari te creo, si él realmente te hizo… ¡Entonces debe existir una solución!_

– _No. Watari ya no puede hacer nada –el flequillo cubrió su vista, impidiéndole ver qué tipo de emociones experimentaba–. Ha hecho todo lo que ha podido. Sin embargo, me sorprende que Light haya aceptado mi naturaleza sin tanta consternación de por medio._

– _No soy estúpido, L. Aun soy un niño, es cierto, pero sé reconocer cuando alguien me habla con la verdad. Tengo muchas dudas, pero la que más hace hincapié en mi mente es… La Luna…_

– _La Luna está dormida. Cuando extrajeron parte de ella para realizar el experimento y crearme a mí, la mitad de su alma pasó a mi cuerpo y por eso ella cayó en un letargo. Nadie sabía que eso ocurriría, por supuesto, y por lo tanto nadie supuso que ella ya no volvería al cielo. Ha sido un efecto secundario imprevisto. Si yo muriese mi cuerpo se desintegraría y mi alma regresaría a donde pertenece: a Ella._

– _¿Dónde…?_

– _Debajo de nosotros. En el agua. Su presencia es la que mantiene pura el agua de este mundo. Sí Light no me cree puede ir él mismo a verificar mis palabras. Ella duerme en la base subterránea. Es un área restringida, pero confío en que Light es un niño inteligente y sabrá cómo entrar sin ser visto. Light también debe saber que esto es información clasificada y por un tanto no puede hablar nada de ello con nadie, ni siquiera con su madre o amigos._

 _Más tarde, cuando se hizo medía noche, Light fue en busca de la verdad. No es que no le creyese a L, era sólo que él quería ver la veracidad la situación por si mismo. Siguió las indicaciones entre los pasillos para llegar al sitio hasta que finalmente dio con el. No había nadie allí, como había dicho su amigo esto era un área restringida, y por eso tenía un difícil acceso de seguridad. Sin embargo, conocía esto, conocía el cuartel y el estudio de su padre, por tanto la clave le resultó particularmente sencilla._

 _La base subterránea era una gigantesca estructura semisumergida, dotada de largas y oscuras galerías y secciones. Penetró el sitio, notando lo aislado que estaba todo de todo, abrió la siguiente puerta que daba a una plataforma y bajó por la escalera que conducía a la reserva de agua subterránea._

 _No había luces, por lo que todo estaba muy oscuro._

 _Se quitó la camisa, los zapatos y toda su ropa y se tiró al agua. Nadó hasta el fondo, sujetando la linterna con su boca. Y allí, entre la atmosfera fría y tranquila reconoció un cuerpo sumergido. Un cuerpo blanquecino que incluso parecía refulgir como una luciérnaga en la oscuridad y gracias a esto no podía detallar sus delicados rasgos faciales, aun así pudo distinguirla, ella dormía con las manos juntas en el pecho. La luna estaba detenida en el tiempo, y al contemplarla tan tranquila y sin ruido, Light sintió un remezón en el pecho. Quizás sólo era una vibración en su ser por la nostalgia, o por el miedo, o quizás el asco que comenzaba a sentir sobre los seres humanos. Sí, asco, porque nadie más que ellos se creían con el valor de capturar a una criatura y robar parte de su esencia con fines egoístas. Concentró su mirada en la parte de ella que había sido extraída: su pierna. Le habían quitado una pierna. Mutilar a alguien así… era horroroso._

 _Pero era más horroroso dejar morir a L…_

 _-:-_

El experimento B.B siempre había estado en un lugar donde la oscuridad era eterna. Su alma se veía suspendida en ese ambiente quieto con la bulla propia que hace el agua estancada. Y claro, eso pululaba en sus oídos sumergidos dentro de todo ese líquido. No importaba, estaba acostumbrado. La mayoría del tiempo estaba absorto allí, flotando sobre un espacio negro con ese extraño efecto de inconciencia. Sentía sus brazos yacer suspendido en el agua al igual que sus pies, sin embargo, aunque se sentía libre, no podía hacer nada más que estar allí, como si fuera un trapo colgando en el aire. No hacía nada más que tener los ojos quietos en la oscuridad, esperando.

Con los años, su figura se hundía un poquito más dentro de ese hondo pozo, acercándolo a las profundidades dónde estaba el motivo de su origen. Por eso, podía ver encima de él, quizás a unos cuantos metros, la figura blanquecina de un muchachito.

Innumerable veces había percibido su silueta fantasmal visitar el lecho frio y solitario que era ese huevo donde permanecían. Todavía no había visto su rostro aun cuando ese muchacho llevaba visitando el mismo lugar mucho tiempo, más del que quisiera contar. Al parecer el niño ni siquiera era cociente que su alma se desprendía de su masa corporal y visitaba este sitio, atraído inconscientemente por el poder sumergido en el agua. Tan sólo podía ver de él su espalda estrecha oculta tras un piyama blanco empapado, y también su cabello sin color que se mecía en el agua, ondulando como ondula una serpiente en la superficie.

" _... Tu también lo sientes, ¿Cierto_?" dirigió sus pensamientos al muchacho como si este en verdad pudiera oírlo cuando no era así. De todas formas, persistió, observándolo con aparente regocijo desde donde estaba. " _Sientes el llamado que transciende lo físico y que te invita a volver"_

Una sonrisa surcó sus labios, componiéndose casi con histeria y burla del infortunio que rodeaba a ambos como cadenas puestas sobre un preso.

" _Nuestro origen es sólo posible por L"_

Percibió que la figura blanca comenzaba a disolverse lentamente hasta desaparecer, como el polvo llevado por el viento. Eso sólo significaba que su alma había vuelto a su contenedor porque había recobrado la conciencia para despertarle del sueño. Entonces, el experimento B.B quedó en soledad, y tan solitario como estaba se permitió desintegrarse entre la oscuridad de su ambiente y sus pensamientos que siempre convergían hasta L, y los planes que haría una vez que pudiera escapar de la celda en que estaba perpetuamente confinado.

-:-

Abrió los ojos lentamente. Podía percibir desde su sitio y su sentir como una aguja mordía su piel hasta enterrarse en ella y pasar a través de si una serie de medicamentos que seguro Mikami había preparado con especial énfasis. Pestañeó un par de veces tan sólo para acostumbrarse a la luz del cuarto, la bombilla iluminaba explícitamente su rostro y eso era molesto.

–Near, has despertado –dijo la voz siempre correcta de su doctor.

Near no necesitó ladear la cabeza, bastó con solo girar los ojos en su cuenca para ubicar su figura pulcra cerca de él.

–¿Qué es lo ultimo que recuerdas? –preguntó, mirándolo con fijeza. Near volvió la vista a la bombilla sin molestarse en apartar la vista de la luz casi fluorescente que dilataba su única pupila visible, la otra estaba oculta tras un parche blanco.

–Había un Shinigami, también una explosión y un muchacho llamado Mello.

–Bien, me alegra que tu memoria este fresca. Con los golpes de la cabeza nunca se sabe –se quedó en silencio, buscando las siguientes palabras. Near las esperó con paciencia, sabía lo que iba a decir–. ¿Por qué?

Near no lo miraba directamente, pero no necesitaba hacerlo para saber que él le miraba con esos ojos reprobatorios que fingían cordialidad y entendimiento. Mantuvo su vista en la luz, con los labios sellados. Evitó mirarle a la cara. No tenía ganas de afrontarlo.

–¿Por qué? –insistió su doctor.

–¿Por qué que? ¿A qué se refiere? –finalmente se dignó a responder.

–Sabes a lo que me refiero. ¿Por qué saliste? Tú presencia fuera del cuartel sin supervisión esta prohibida.

–Lo siento –dijo. Mentira. No sentía nada en absoluto.

–De acuerdo –suspiró, mirando los últimos exámenes que habían hecho mientras el muchacho estaba dormido–. Debes mantenerte en reposo –dijo y luego añadió en tono condescendiente:– Tienes una lesión en el ojo. Una fractura en la muñeca. Y un golpe en la cabeza.

–Lo sé, doctor. Estaba allí. Era mi ojo. Mi muñeca. Y mi cabeza –replicó indiferente con el mismo tono.

La puerta se abrió para su disgusto y la figura alta de un hombre casi encorvado apareció allí. Era L, quien más sino él se atrevería a visitar su aislado cuarto.

–Near, has recobrado la conciencia –musitó acercándose a la cama. El muchacho no dijo nada si ya era bastante obvio su despertar, tan sólo se mantuvo acostado con gesto inexpresivo. No se movió. Apenas se le veía respirar.

¿Cuántos días habían pasado desde que estaba dormido? Dormir… era una palabra tan ajena a su vida. No sé sentía como si hubiese dormido o descansado. Más bien tenía la sensación de haber sido atropellado por un ejército de caballos. Decir que le dolía la cabeza era ser modesto. Le dolía todo el cuerpo, desde la punta de sus cabellos hasta las uñas de los pies. Tenía el estómago descompuesto y un sabor amargo en el paladar. Además, notaba un hormigueo doloroso en la planta de los pies, como si hubieran tomado una cuchilla y hubiesen hechos cortes tajantes y profundos en su carne. Pero no dijo nada, tampoco se quejó porque él era fuerte, y no quería hacer ruido.

–Mikami, me gustaría hablar a solas con Near. Si podrías ser tan amable…–el hombre hizo una leve inclinación de cabeza y salió de la habitación, entonces los ojos oscuros de L se posaron sobre la silueta blanquecina del muchacho, confundiéndose con las suaves sabanas blancas–. ¿Near, cómo te sientes?

-:-

 _Aunque ahora sabía la verdad sobre su origen, no desistió en su búsqueda en la biblioteca. Debía haber algo que pudiese curarlo. Y si la medicina general no funcionaba, entonces debían buscar otra opción. Ojala existiese la magia de verdad, una varita mágica que pudiese hacer desaparecer sus problemas, porque no era justo que ellos, siendo niños tan pequeños, se vieran involucrados en semejante embrollo. No era justo que sus infancias estuviesen siendo mutiladas de la forma más cruel._

 _Revisó cada página del tomo que había tomado. Y en cada página que pasaba se dibujaba la forma de su lágrima. La lagrima que caía y mojaba las letras, impregnando al papel de llanto y tristeza. Él no podía simplemente abandona su suerte. Eso era impensable. Como sostener el hielo en tus manos, dejando que se congelen y se irriten pero sin posibilidad de soltarlo, porque si uno suelta el hielo se romperá en mil pedazos._

 _Cuando estaba por cerrar el tomo, notó en las ilustraciones la forma del monte Fuji-san. Era un lugar sagrado que aun no había sido abatido por la lluvia y que seguía luchando a las inclemencias del clima. Sabía, por sus compañeros, las múltiples historias que escondía la montaña. Una de ellas era que el elixir de la vida eterna había sido derramado en su cima. Era una tontería, pero era una agradable tontería. Light se fijó en los kanjis que formaban la palabra: fu (_ _不_ _)_ _shi (_ _死_ _) y san (_ _山_ _); que significaban "La montaña de la vida eterna"_

 _Aunque por sus conocimientos, esos no eran los kanjis correctos, al menos no del todo. Pero decidió creerlo aun cuando sólo fuese una especulación. A Light le gustaba esa idea porque era como la esperanza, como un granito de arena en las ilusiones de niño que todavía conservaba. Antes no creía que la Luna fuese parecida a un ser humano y ahora descubría que su mejor amigo era una parte de ella, así que si creía esto, ¿Por qué no iba a creer en una tontería como el elixir de la vida eterna? Valía la pena intentarlo… Los niños podían creer en todo, ¿No? Ellos dos no eran niños comunes y corrientes, aun así quedaba una pequeñísima inocencia que cubría sus ojos y les instaba a creer en algo que no existía. Y ya que la medicina común no funcionaba…_

 _Cuando le comentó su idea a L, no pareció muy entusiasmado con la idea. A L no le gustaba salir al exterior. Decía que no había probabilidad alguna de que de verdad su deseo se cumpliese… pero accedió. Porque no era el deseo de seguir vivo lo que los impulsaba, pues ambos sabían desde el comienzo que esto no funcionaria, sino más bien el deseo de vivir todo lo que podía en el escaso tiempo que le quedaba._

 _En un par de mochilas guardaron algo de ropa y mucha comida. Sería un viaje largo. Cada uno se colocó una túnica y cubrieron sus cabezas con la capucha. Burlaron a los de seguridad y se fueron corriendo tomados de la mano sin que nadie más los viera. L no estaba tan repuesto, aun así dio todo de si para alejarse todo lo que podían antes de que los alcanzaran. Habían dejado, sobre la cama de L, una nota que decía que iban a cumplir un deseo y que no se preocuparan. Obviamente Watari y el Señor Yagami iban a preocuparse, pero al menos eran cociente de que estaban juntos y superarían los obstáculos._

 _Se resguardaron de la lluvia cuando era necesario y sentados uno al lado del otro, se mantuvieron cerca para mantener el calor corporal. También se detuvieron y comieron de su merienda. Durante las noches buscaron refugios en casas abandonadas y paredes caídas. Jugaron a la luz del sol y rieron con discreción aun sabiendo que la sombra de la muerte les seguiría como cuervos hambrientos, esperando a que cayeran para abatirse sobre ellos como una legión de Shinigamis hambrientos._

 _Pasaron sobre un campo marchito de flores, y corriendo sobre él. Sonrieron a contracara del viento, dejando tras de sí una línea que marcaba su huella por el mundo, desprendiendo en su recorrido un millar de pétalos muertos que se desvanecían como suspiros en el aire. Como deseos a las estrellas. Papelillos de flores muertas que danzaban al aire como su última despedida. El pequeño Light cerró los ojos y abrió los brazos, tanto como si quisiera abrazar al cielo, notando la sensación de pequeños toques en su piel lozana. Por su parte, L mantuvo los ojos abiertos, absorbiendo con su mirada la verdad del mundo, despidiendo a lo que una vez fue un ser vivo y que de ahora ya no quedaban más que lamentos. Notó el malestar florecer en su organismo así que fue detrás de un árbol seco, y aprovechando la distracción de Light, vomitó sobre las flores marchitas un liquido tan espeso y rojo como lo era el color borgoña de la vejez._

 _Esto era sin lugar a dudas, parte de las hemorragias que se cernía sobre su ser. Las consecuencias de un crimen auspiciado por el egoísmo. Y los síntomas súbitos de su reincidencia serían cada vez más virulentos._

– _¿L, dónde estás?_

 _La voz de Light se escuchó a lo lejos. Pasó su brazo cubierto por una sudadera, sobre sus labios, limpiando todo desastre perceptible y notando sobre el lecho desabrido de hierbas, su huella como el ser descompuesto en el que se estaba convirtiendo._

– _Ya voy…_

 _Dijo. Sin mirar atrás ni una sola vez._

 _Tardaron cuatro días en llegar al monte Fuji-san, y dos días más en subirla. Caminaron hasta que sus fuerzas se gastaron, hasta que le salieron ampollas en los pies. El agua potable y la comida se habían terminado y sólo subían con el sustento de su propia fuerza de voluntad. Caminaban tomados de la mano, con el temor de dejarse caer, pues uno era el sostén del otro. El viento era muy fuerte y azotaba sus cuerpos sin compasión, haciendo ondular su túnica con fuerza tal como una bandera a la cima del cielo._

 _Light cerró sus ojos, jadeando con la boca abierta por el cansancio y el hambre. Su vista era cada vez más borrosa, y el cielo no era más que una capa espesa de gris. Llovería pronto y allí no tenían dónde resguardarse, ¿Iban a morir allí? ¿Morir antes de llegar a la cima? No podía, no ahora cuando habían llegado tan lejos. Miró a su compañero, L seguía caminando sin soltarle de la mano y tirando de él para que no se quedara atrás o cayera al piso. Esto último fue lo que ocurrió. Sus pies dejaron de obedecerle y cayó al suelo con un sonido seco y hueco._

– _He pensando que… –dijo Light, boca abajo y con la tierra metiéndose por entre sus labios partidos. L se había inclinado y lo miraba con cansancio, jadeando, y la verdad él mismo tampoco tenía una mirada muy vivaz–, un trasplante de médula ósea… sería muy viable…_

– _Light sabe que… no soy del todo humano… no hay nadie compatible… –con sus ultimas fuerzas colocó su capa encima del niño, evitando que el frio lo matara. Ambos titiritaban sin parar._

– _Lo sé, pero… se podría crear a alguien…_

 _Sus últimas palabras fueron escuchadas por la hierba y llevadas por el viento tanto como las hojas secas del otoño mecidas por el torrente de aire, y allí tan arriba del cielo, partieron a un lugar donde fuesen escuchados. Un lugar donde los deseos quizás pudiesen ser cumplidos._

 _Light perdió la conciencia y no pasó mucho tiempo para que L también cayera desmayado._

 _Más tarde, Watari y el señor Yagami dieron con ellos. Habían estado siguiéndoles la pista a los niños, pero eran muy escurridizos e inteligentes, hasta que la falta de alimentos y agua reveló huellas en el camino y su posterior parada. Watari tomó a L en brazos y lo arropó con su propio saco. Lo abrazó con la desolación propia que siente un padre al saber que su hijo partirá pronto._

-:-

L le había encomendado una misión exclusiva para ella. No es que fuese alguien especial ni mucho menos, pero los comandantes reconocían su inteligencia a la hora de realizar una misión. Por eso estaba donde estaba. Era la directora de operaciones, estaba a cargo de llevar acabo la eliminación de shinigamis en el territorio de Tokio y los otros distritos que aun estaban intactos. A su esposo Raye, no parecía gustarle demasiado la idea y continuamente estaba presionándola para que abandonara el puesto. Ahora que estaban casados, él alegaba que debía quedarse en casa y cuidar de sus futuros hijos.

Pero Misora no podía simplemente abandonar todo. En ella existía un espíritu libre que no se doblegaba fácilmente. Amaba a Raye, pero también amaba su trabajo. No le disgustaba la idea de tener niños, aun así tenerlos en su actualidad le causaba contrariedad. El mundo estaba hecho pedazos, ¿Era justo traer un niño estando el mundo como estaba? Tampoco es que la cosa iba a cambiar de la noche a la mañana. Si embargo, Misora pensaba que esto no iba a durar para siempre. Había un dicho que rezaba: _No hay mal que dure cien años ni cuerpo que lo resista…_

Así que Misora esperaba. Todavía permanecía en ella la esperanza de algún día ver su mundo como se suponía que debía ser. Sin tanto daño, sin tanto mal de por medio… ¿Qué era el mal después de todo? Aun seguía indagando en ello, en si los humanos habían hecho un mal lo suficientemente grande como para merecer el castigo por el que pasaban. Como las siete plagas en Egipto. Y a su vez, indagaba en si era el mal lo que veían sus ojos, el mal convertido en una masa corporal que respiraba y sangraba. Y si el mal tenía la apariencia de un ser humano, entonces, ¿Qué era el bien?

Naomi contempló el cuerpo que yacía flotando en la cabina de agua. El rostro del experimento B.B seguía tan apacible como lo estaba esa noche. Nada parecía perturbarlo. Estaba sumido en un sueño profundo. Por un momento le pareció que el experimento entreabrió los ojos, dejándole ver por primera vez el color de su iris: eran rojos. Rojos. Como la sangre. Sintió por un instante que el aire se le iba de los pulmones pues esto lo confirmaba, ese de allí no era L, era alguien que se parecía. La cuestión duró unos segundos porque tan rápido como abrió sus ojos, también los cerró, volviendo a ese estado de inconciencia prolongada.

Naomi retrocedió varios pasos y luego se marchó de allí con el pulso acelerado. No debía estar allí, ella lo sabía. Su lugar de trabajo era en los dos edificios principales. Este lugar, ubicado en el cuarto edificio, no era para ella. Era un área restringida por algo. Pero nuevamente, ese espíritu libre, casi salvaje, la empujaba a averiguar cosas que eran mejor no saber.

La razón por la que ahora tenía acceso al cuarto edificio era porque L había asignado una misión para ella: averiguar el motivo de la puerta abierta. El acceso 93 estaba libre de cerradura y su objetivo era averiguar quién había dejado esto así y por qué. Pero hasta ahora no había averiguado nada, en vez de esos sus pies le habían llevado hasta el cuarto aislado a visitar al durmiente de ojos rojos. Y ahora que tenía pase libre, no desaprovecharía la oportunidad de descubrir qué era B.B y por qué estaba allí. Aun cuando esto supusiera una puerta al abismo…

–Llegaré al final de esto.

-:-

Los pasos de Light resonaban sobre el piso, haciendo la bulla propia que hace un zapato al pisar el suelo, amplificándose contra los muros al no haber mucho ruido en los pasillos. Ya casi eran las diez de la noche y había sido un día duro. Cada día eran más shinigamis los que pisaban tierra firme. Él sabía porque estaban aquí y lo que buscaban, pero no iba a revelar esa información. Nunca lo diría. Menos contaría lo que él hacía a esos monstruosos seres. Un secreto más. Uno de tantos.

Frunció el ceño y se dirigió hacia la escalera. Muchos soldados permanecían en el cuartel, había más gente en la cámara de vigilancia y más soldados vigilando los perímetros. Su descuido había provocado esto, una mirada de alerta desde todos los distritos. Si tan sólo las cosas hubiesen resultado como las tenía previsto, esto no estaría ocurriendo. Ahora estaba más acorralado y debía moverse con discreción, si bien el objetivo de Wammys House y el suyo eran lo mismo: matar a los dioses de la muerte. Suponía que ni debería esconderse por tal razón. Sin embargo, las metodologías así como la meta final eran muy distintas. Wammys sólo quería comprender por qué, mientras que él sólo quería obtener cierto poder. Nadie tenía porqué saberlo, de todos modos.

–Hoy la reunión es en horario nocturno. No entiendo porqué insisten en reunirse tan tarde –comentó a su compañero. L caminaba justo a su lado y ambos se dirigían a la cámara de reuniones.

–De hecho, Light, acortaron un par de horas. Generalmente suelen hacer las reuniones a mitad de noche.

–Por eso mismo lo digo, es una estupidez y estás reuniones una pérdida de tiempo. Lo único que harán es husmear.

–Es bastante obvio que intentaran averiguar el motivo de la avería. Pensé que tardarían más en dar con ella.

–Eso quiere decir que… –bajó el tono de voz aun cuando no había nadie a sus alrededores–. Hay alguien que esta espiándonos.

–Quizás Light tenga razón, o quizás es una trampa para ponernos a prueba.

–No me sorprendería. El comité nunca ha confiado en nosotros.

–De todas formas, es necesario asistir y responder a sus cuestiones. Es improductivo provocar al comité inútilmente.

El cuarto de reuniones estaba solo como era de suponerse. L y Light tomaron asientos y apagaron las luces, aun así no se quedaron a oscuras pues la mesa era una computadora pantalla plana que mostraba las graficas que apuntaban la masiva cantidad de los shinigamis bajados a la tierra durante los últimos tres años. Casi de inmediato, fueron ubicándose en sus respectivos asientos, uno al lado de otro hasta componer la mesa rectangular, cada uno de los miembros del comité. Sin embargo, no estaban presentes en sí, sino que su figura era mostraba a través de hologramas, así cada uno podía estar presente en la reunión sin tener que abandonar el distrito donde residían.

–El día de hoy, 22 de noviembre, se reúne el comité de Yotsuba para discutir los últimos informes de Wammy´s House. ¿Se encuentran presente todos los miembros? –preguntó un hombre cuyos ojos eran fríos y determinantes, entrelazando sus manos y apoyándolas en la mesa.

–Kida Masahiko, representante del distrito de Sapporo.

–Hatori Arayoshi, representante del distrito Nagoya.

–Namikawa Reiji, representante del distrito Kobe

–Shimura Hide, representante del distrito Fukuoka.

–Takahashi Eichi, representante del distrito Kyoto.

–Mido Shigo, representante del distrito Osaka

–Higushi Kyosuke, representante del distrito Hiroshima.

–Ooi Takeshi, representante del distrito de Akita –dijo el hombre de ojos fríos cuya cabeza era calva–. Los ocho miembros del comité están presentes, se da inicio a la junta. Comience L.

–Dudo que el comité no sea cociente de lo que ocurre dentro del cuartel. Cada ataque ha sido informado y se han enviado reportes a los respectivos miembros del comité. Por lo tanto, intuyó que las intenciones de esta reunión son otras.

–Tan perceptivo como siempre –secundó uno de los integrantes, acomodándose el lente por encima del puente de su nariz.

–Directo al grano, eso siempre ha sido gratificante –le siguió Namikawa, acomodándose el largo cabello con gesto varonil y elegante–. Me preguntó si esa misma inteligencia le ha llevado al punto que realmente queremos tratar.

–Y según usted, ¿Cuál sería ese punto? –Light mantuvo compostura aun cuando por dentro todo el asunto le cabreaba.

–Yagami Light, comprendo que usted es la sombra de L. Siempre van juntos a donde sea, así que seguramente también lo sabe. –Ooi habló con seriedad, mirando con intención a Shimura, quien tomó la palabra.

–Yagami, Lawliet, comprendo que la exterminación de los shinigamis es costosa. Todo nuestro dinero van directo a reparaciones y demás maquinaria para alcanzar este objetivo –comenzó a decir el hombre el tono casi urgente, su mirada era preocupada y sus ojeras muestra latente de su fatiga–. Sin embargo, en los últimos tres años los costos se han elevado a niveles exorbitantes.

–Aunque nuestra prioridad es la exterminación de los shinigamis, también lo es descubrir el motivo por el cual descienden a nuestra tierra –Namikawa ojeó algunos documentos, buscando evidencia de lo que decía–. Pero hasta ahora no hay investigaciones que respalden esto.

–Los shinigamis no hablan nuestro idioma y tampoco son seres racionales –replicó Light–. ¿Cómo podríamos dialogar con ellos si no responden a nuestra lógica? Sólo nos atacan y antes de que podamos darnos cuentas, están muertos y sus cuerpos desintegrados sin dejar ni una partícula para analizar. Es absurdo preguntarse el por qué no se ha podido avanzar en la investigación.

–He oído rumores –comentó Higushi, mostrando una sonrisa maliciosa, de canalla–, aunque no se han dado a conocer las victimas del ataque de hace dos noches, se dice que uno de ustedes ha tenido contacto con ellos, ¿Qué dicen de eso?

–Cierto. Dicen que este chico, Nate River, fue atacado por uno de los dioses de la muerte. Si ha tenido contacto, por más mínimo que fuese, queremos saberlo.

–Nate River no tiene nada que ver en esto. Ha sido una victima como tantas otras.

–Una victima muy especial, por cierto –Higushi volvió a sonreír, sondeando sus preguntas al aire como un anzuelo tirado al agua–. Es bien sabido a estas alturas que los shinigamis actúan imprudentemente y por lo tanto, que Midra no atacara la ciudad sino a un muchachito deja muchas cuestiones de por medio.

–¿Sugiere que Nate River tiene algo que los shinigamis desean? –Light movió el lápiz entre sus dedos, manteniendo en su rostro elegante y pulcro la sofisticación que siempre había tenido al hablar con los altos mandos–. Es absurdo imaginar algo como eso teniendo en cuenta que Nate es apenas un niño. Si fuese así, hace mucho tiempo que habrían venido por él.

–Interesante argumento, Yagami. Pero su validación tiene muchas lagunas. Aunque no forme parte de sus soldados, Nate River siempre se mantiene cerca de ustedes. Y según las habladurías, no abandona el cuartel más que en día específicos por motivos que ni siquiera nosotros sabemos.

–El comité ni siquiera debería manejarse en asuntos de rumores. Su viabilidad debe ser la verdad y los hechos en demasía físicos. Lo que presenta ante nosotros es una falacia.

–Tiene razón, Lawliet. Aun así, el muchacho tuvo contacto y-

–El único contacto que tuvo le dejó un brazo fracturado y heridas en la cabeza. Ya hemos dicho que no son seres racionables. Traer a Nate River aquí no sería prudente

–¿Por qué se rehúsan a dejarnos interrogar al muchacho? ¿Intento un shinigami comunicarse con un ser humano? ¿El shinigami es capaz de comprender nuestra mente o nuestros patrones de pensamientos?

–No hay forma de confirmarlo.

–Claro que sí, el chico puede dar algún testimonio de ello, de las razones de su persecución –acotó Higushi–. Seguramente tendrá cosas buenas que decir. A menos, claro, que intenten ocultarnos algo.

–No ocultamos nada. –habló L, tan neutro y centrado como siempre–. Nate no vendrá a hablar. He sido yo mismo quien lo ha interrogado y, como es de esperar, no hay nada productivo que agregar.

–De acuerdo. Pasemos a otro tema, ¿Qué hay del sistema de los drones? La noche del ataque las cámaras estaban desactivadas. ¿Un error o algo intencional?

–El sistema de los drones responde correctamente. Tal cosa como haber sido desactivados o que alguien lo haya hecho intencionalmente es falso. Nada de eso ha ocurrido.

–¿Insinúa que todo ha sido una falsa alarma, L?

–Por supuesto.

–Con que seguridad lo dice –Hatori acomodó el nudo de su corbata y por un momento la estática interrumpió el movimiento a través del holograma–. L, usted debe responder por todo lo que ocasiona su departamento. Lo errores no son admitidos.

–Es cierto –Mido miró con fijeza a los únicos que tenían su presencia en la sala de junta en carne y hueso–. Nuestro dinero no esta invertido aquí para derrochar en caprichos banales así como tampoco en experimentos improductivos. Queremos resultados.

–Wammys House se ajusta a nuestras reglas. Lawliet L y Yagami Light deben recordar que aunque son comandantes principales y el cuartel se rige a ustedes, somos nosotros quienes verdaderamente estamos a cargo de esto. No permitiremos un desastre como el segundo impacto, ni mucho menos alicientes como secretos y mentiras. Si pretenden algo, lo descubriremos.

Cada uno de los hologramas fue desapareciendo, dando por terminada la reunión. L y Light quedaron a solas como lo estuvieron al principio, con el eco de las palabras del comité resonando en sus oídos.

–Te dije que sólo venían a husmear –expuso con mala leche el castaño, dignándose a contraer un poco el ceño.

–Descuida, no pueden hacer nada en contra de nosotros –L se mantuvo con el pulgar entre los dedos, puntualizando mentalmente que el comité tenía en parte mucha razón y aunque sólo habían venido a olfatear el cadáver de su error, comprendía que ellos también estaban más cerca de la verdad. Su verdad. La verdad que estaba escondida tras toneladas de mentiras.

-:-

 _Escuchaba ruidos amortiguados a su alrededor, su cerebro apenas reconocía los ruidos que debían serle familiares. Abrió los ojos con un lento aleteo, encontrando en su campo de visión un techo desconocido. Intento moverse un poco, pero le dolía todo el cuerpo y la sequedad en su tráquea le hizo antojar una gota de agua._

– _¿Dónde estoy? ¿L…? –se sentó sobre el mullido colchón, percibiendo que pasaban a su organismo algún suero para nutrirlo a través de una serie de cables–. Papá… ¿L…?_

– _Hijo, que bueno que has despertado –el hombre abrazó a su pequeño hijo, sintiendo las lagrimas dejar huellas en su mejilla. Había temido tanto no poder encontrarlo–. L esta durmiendo. Light, fue muy imprudente lo que hicieron. ¡No debieron salir del cuartel sin supervisión!_

– _Pero papá… L y yo… Nosotros queríamos pedir…_

– _Lo sé._

– _El cielo no nos concederá nuestro deseo…_

– _Light…_

– _Pero, nosotros podemos hacerlo –se acostó nuevamente sobre la cama, mirando con los ojos cubiertos de tristeza un punto más allá del techo–. Sólo necesitamos crear a otro L… Necesitamos crear a alguien igual a él…_

– _Eso es, pequeño Light –dijo Watari, quien había escuchado todo desde el umbral de la puerta. Se acercó al niño con pretensiones de felicitarlo–. Lo que L necesita es un donante alógeno._

 _Cualquier otra persona se hubiese rendido ante los intentos. Pero no Yagami Light, aun siendo un niño existía en él una voluntad que se empeñaba en rebelarse, como si una esperanza furiosa le gritara al oído que esto no era el final. Y se aferraba a ella con devoción, con fiel convicción. ¿Qué más hacer cuando su propio pecho ardía de pena?_

 _Los siguientes días no hubo mucho que hacer, su cuerpo aun estaba débil y necesitaba reposo, pero supo que Watari había comenzado con los preparativos para hacer una copia de seguridad que facilitase las donaciones. Quince días después, ya podía ir por los pasillos del cuartel sin mayor restricción. Veía a L en una cámara aislada para mantenerlo a salvo, iba al laboratorio de Watari, supervisaba las cámaras junto a su padre. Y esperaba. La creación del savior sibling estaba casi listo, por lo tanto iban a comenzar cuanto antes con los procedimientos médicos._

 _El temor que sintió durante esos meses al saber que L moriría se desvaneció como una varita de incienso al saber que ahora había una opción._

 _El savior sibling estuvo listo. Light lo supo por algunos comentarios de los científicos. L estaba aislado en una cámara diferente así que corrió a buscarlo de prisa para contarle las buenas nuevas. Sin embargo, lo que encontró fue algo muy distinto. Ese día, Light lo recordaría en los años siguientes con resentimiento, con la acides propia que ocasiona algo que te sienta mal._

 _Sucedió un típico día de lluvia, una que prometía guardar secretos bajo su incansable y agradable sonido de las gotas al caer. La lluvia que lo borraba todo. Que lo escondía todo. Una cortina larga y húmeda que se encargó de esconder un delirio._

 _Light corrió por los pasillos más desolados del cuartel, buscando la habitación de L. Pero no la encontraba así que comenzó a abrir puertas al azar. Algunas estaban cerradas con un sistema electrónico de apertura y en otras no había nada que ver. Hubo una puerta que llamó especialmente su atención. Era blanca con una pequeña ventana circular en la parte superior. Se subió a una silla y vio el interior: una habitación blanca con una cama y en la cama permanecía sentado un niño cuyos cabellos negros era desordenado. Sonrió al poder finalmente encontrar la habitación. Empujó con todas sus puertas la pesada puerta de metal e ingresó con esperanza._

– _¡L, el savior sibling esta listo! –exclamó casi con euforia pues no cabía en su pecho tanta felicidad, sin embargo todo ese sentimiento positivo pasó a una emoción seca y pausada cuando los ojos negros de su interlocutor se posaron en su persona._

 _Se detuvo de inmediato, como si se le hubiesen acabado las baterías. Light comprendió al momento que algo no iba bien ahí. Había algo, una cosa en este L que le era desconocida. Algo que le ocasionaba escalofríos. ¿Por qué no se sentía como L si este individuo era L? La misma ropa, los mismos ojos, el mismo cabello despeinado. Si era el mismo, ¿Por qué tenía la sensación de ver a alguien distinto?_

– _¿L…? –había miles de sentimientos retenidos en la pronunciación de aquel nombre. El niño frente a él no respondió_

– _Este niño no es L, pequeño Light –unas manos se posaron en sus hombros e inmediatamente ladeó la cabeza para encontrarse con la sonrisa siempre amable de Watari–. Este niño es el experimento B.B_

– _¿El experimento B.B? –preguntó, volviendo la vista al niño. A la copia._

– _B.B te presento a Light Yagami. Espero que te lleves bien con él_

– _Light Yagami –musitó el niño, en un tono tan suave como flojo, sin dejar de mirarlo. Una mirada tan fija y tan amplia como la primera vez que L lo miró–. Mucho gusto en conocerte._

 _Y eran las mismas palabras que le había dicho su amigo, el mismo tono de voz. La misma expresión indiferente. Y era tanta semejanza que Light se aterró. Su mirada era incrédula y asustada, como si estuviera viendo el espíritu de un difunto. Sentía como si un demonio habitara en la sombra de ese ser._

– _Vamos Light, no temas. B.B no muerde._

 _La copia de L lo analizó por unos segundos, con los ojos fijos en su cara, como quien observa a un animal exótico acorralado. Pero Light no era capaz de discernir nada más allá de eso. El crescendo de la imposibilidad comenzaba a marearle. Ese chico frente a él no podía ser el savior sibling. No, no podía. Tan simple como eso. Sabía que iba a ser algo como una copia, pero nunca espero una copia realmente, esperaba que tuviera una cara y una voz distinta. Porque esto era una cosa nacida para extraerle todo el material que pudieran sin importarle su sentir. Pero si la cosa tenía el rostro y la mirada de L… Entonces…_

– _¿Qué pasa, pequeño Light?_

 _¿Qué que pasaba? Pasaba que esto era una aberración. Se sentía como comer hierro y tener en la boca el sabor sanguinolento derramándose a borbotes. No podían existir dos L, y aunque esta cosa era B.B, no dejaba de parecerse a su amigo y eso se le antojó asqueroso. Un ser repulsivo y sucio. Porque L siempre iba a ser L, y jamás existiría otro igual a él. Y esta cosa frente a si no era más que un fraude. L era el único._

 _Watari le dio un empujoncito por la espalda para hacerlo dar varios pasos al frente, tal como una vez lo hizo su padre el día que le presentó a L. Y ante su absoluto horror, Light quedó cerca del niño y por eso retrocedió tan rápido como si hubiera pisado un tizón caliente._

– _No… –dijo. Sentía un vacío inmenso, una soledad inabarcable, profunda y amarga. Un dolor se dibujó en su carita, una mezcla de impotencia y tormento, de melancolía y cólera–. ¡No lo acepto!_

 _Gritó herido ante aquellos ojos que le miraron imperturbables, con fría calma. Todo en él de pronto era cólera. Una bola de cólera que junto a sus sentimientos contrariados se volvía un manojo de sentimientos andantes y revueltos. Era esa manifestación extraña que a primera instancia hacia creer que toda la atmosfera que lo rodeaba era algo antinatural. Aterradora. La esperanza con la que había iniciado este camino había mutado a un perverso escenario donde L moría y sólo quedaba la copia como un respaldo de lo que una vez fue pero que no pudo ser más._

 _Dolía, algo dolía en la creación de B.B. Su mera existencia ya era de por sí aborrecible. Y sentía un rechazo absoluto ante su presencia, ante su existencia. O quizás no era un rechazo a su condición inhumana y en cierto modo monstruosa, sino el miedo a verse implícitamente enfrentado a una realidad que de ningún modo quería ver._

* * *

\- Los kanji para escribir 'Monte Fuji' son los siguientes: 富士山, pero en la historia lo he colocado con kanjis diferentes para hacer referencia al elixir de la vida. Esto es una historia que surge a partir de las versiones del cuento "El cortador de bambú" donde la princesa Kaguya, antes de partir a la luna, les regala el elixir a sus padres adoptivos y estos, antes de vivir una vida eterna sin su hija, decidieron regarlo en el monte Fuji. Esto es, por supuesto, una de las tantas versiones. También se dice que vienen de los kanji 不死(fushi, fuji) que significan 'inmortal'.

\- Savior sibling significa "hermano salvador", también hace referencia a los bebés de diseño. Estos son los niños que nacen cuando su material genético es manipulado para un objetivo especifico, a veces para concretar los rasgos físicos, y otras veces, como en casos de donadores, para hacer una combinación especifica de material genético.


	6. Chapter 6: omisión

**Capitulo 6: Omisión.**

* * *

En la biblia hablaban de los demonios del apocalipsis, de Lucifer y su legión de ángeles caídos, así como también de las ardientes brazas que arden con el fuego propio del infierno. El Bosco, por ejemplo, un pintor de años atrás, se había atrevido a pintar el infierno. Un infierno lleno de gente quemándose y tocando música, con la lujuria y los pecados a flor de piel. Sin embargo, Mello también había conocido el infierno, y aunque no vio demonios ni gente llena de lujuria, sí que vio fuego. Mucho fuego.

En aquel tiempo, él apenas era un niño de cinco años y sus padres vivían con él. Durante esos días, Mello reía todo el tiempo, no reía porque le hiciesen cosquillas, o porque su vecino fuese torpe, o porque veía las caricaturas. Reía porque era feliz. Hasta que hubo una explosión muy fuerte que causó que su casa en Eslovenia se incendiara. El interior de la casa bonita se derrumbó junto con el sonido hueco y pesado de otras casas caerse por el peso de su propio dolor. Entonces, el fuego se propagó hasta hacer grandes murallas de fuego. Aun ahora, era capaz de escuchar el eco de voces y gritos, chillidos hundidos en la histeria y lágrimas derramadas en sangre. Sus ojos de niño manchados de azul se tiñeron de pánico con la horrorosa escena de cuerpos desparramados en el suelo como muñecos de trapos, que mutiló su infancia para siempre.

El origen de tal desastre era el segundo impacto. Según los científicos y la gente que sabía de eso, un meteorito había impactado en la tierra. El impacto destruyó toda la vida en un gigantesco radio y provocó un cataclismo a escala global, levantando grandes olas de agua en todas partes del mundo y causando terremotos en otros. Muchas ciudades se inundaron y extinguieron y miles de personas murieron.

Mello suspiró un poco y observó la cicatriz que tenía en su hombro. Se extendía desde la clavícula hasta el codo. Era el regalo que el segundo impacto le había dejado. Con el tiempo el tejido había cicatrizado muy bien y ahora no era más que una mancha oscura sobre su piel. Sin embargo, verla todo los días le producía cierta amargura, porque aun podía sentir el olor nauseabundo de la piel chamuscada y el olor de la sangre mezclado con pelo quemado. Era asqueroso.

Él había visto el infierno con sus propios ojos y no sólo eso, el infierno a veces regresaba en forma de pesadillas. Y no existía más demonios que los suyos. Chasqueó la lengua irritado consigo mismo por seguir recordando cosas improductivas y por tener esos pensamientos contaminados. Tenía que concentrarse en cosas más importantes.

Movió el hombro arriba abajo para cerciorarse que el movimiento fuese natural. Aun se resentía un poco, pero el dolor era tolerable. ¡Ese maldito de Ryusaki casi le arrancaba de un cuajo el brazo! Que animal, sinceramente. La próxima vez estaría preparado y le daría su buen merecido. También se revisó la herida de la flecha y ya estaba mejor. Todavía sangraba un poco si le hacía presión, sin embargo, podía caminar con total normalidad. Los tres días de reposo habían servido para algo más que aburrirse.

El sonido de su teléfono lo sacó de un puñetazo de sus pensamientos y tomó el aparato en sus manos, leyendo en seguida en contenido del mensaje de texto. Era de Lidner. Avisaba que el consejo quería hablar con él al finalizar el día. Ellos exigían que diera su informe de entrega con respecto al incidente. El comité ya se había enterado de su reciente aventura con el shinigami y Near. Era hora de que la campanilla sonara, al parecer. Frunció el ceño y tiró el teléfono a la cama, no sin antes borrar el mensaje.

Mientras pensaba en lo que diría, comenzó a vestirse, utilizando su usual vestimenta negra con chaqueta de cuero. Eran las seis de la mañana y Matt no tardaría en llegar. Tenía que estar listo. Hoy iniciaba su preparación como futuro soldado en Wammys House. La carta de invitación había llegado ayer y estaba aliviado de saber que tanto Matt como él estaban dentro.

Bajó en cuanto escuchó el claxon del auto de Matt y él lo recibió con una sonrisa.

–¿Estás listo para iniciar tu nueva vida? –preguntó el pelirrojo con la risa reflejada en sus ojos.

–Déjate de boberías, Matt.

–Ah, mírate el periódico digital –el rubio tomó la Tablet y visualizó la noticia. Su expresión se agrió–. Parece que nuestro vampiro favorito volvió a salir de caza.

Las noticias mostraban que un cuerpo había sido desmembrado y tirado a la basura. Muchos de sus órganos habían sido extraídos y, como todos los de ese mismo caso, le habían drenado la sangre. Mello había estado al tanto de esos casos durante muchos meses. Sin embargo, no había logrado seguirle la pista. Al parecer el asesino sólo se interesaba en algunos órganos específicos, pero a todos les drenaba la sangre. Los dejaba seco. No existía más móvil que el hecho de que las victimas eran criminales buscados por la justicia. Así que Mello intuía que el psicópata se creía alguna especie de justiciero. De todas formas, no dejaba de ser aberrante. Buscar justicia de esa manera sólo demostraba lo averiado que se encontraba ese individuo. Lastimosamente fue retirado del caso para concentrarse en su nueva misión y le enervaba la sangre que ese homicida aun estuviese suelto.

Suspiró y dejó la Tablet a un lado.

–Mejor vámonos, Matt.

La mañana estaba fresca como el rocío debido a la ligera llovizna caída. Mello abrió la ventana y dejó que el aire helado le entumeciera los dedos y los pómulos. El viento meció sus cabellos mientras Matt tarareaba una canción imposible de descifrar. Y sin querer, pensó también en Near. Se preguntó qué sería de aquel enano malagradecido y cómo podría volver a llegar hasta él. Ese muchacho era una incógnita y una respuesta al mismo tiempo. Su misión era averiguar qué iba mal allí y, por supuesto, investigar la razón de existencia de Near, los motivos por el cual estaba allí sin estar.

Antes de entrar en el territorio de Wammys House, le otorgaron a cada uno, en fila india al pasar dentro, un carnet que los acreditaba como miembros del cuartel. Con ese carnet podían ingresar libremente por los departamentos. No en todos, por supuesto. Todavía eran novatos y seguían estando en modo de prueba, pero por lo menos eran libres de moverse por los departamentos del edificio principal y secundario.

–Buenos días –dijo una mujer de porte altivo y serio–. Sean bienvenidos a la base del cuartel Wammys House. A partir de ahora son cadetes de primer nivel dentro de nuestra organización y sus servicios serán utilizados por un bien mayor. Soy Homerun Ryou, y seré la encargada de evaluar sus continuos progresos. La cadete de tercer nivel, Ditzha Linda, estará guiándolos a partir del día de hoy.

–¡Buenos días! Hoy seré su supervisora y estaré encargada de mostrarles el cuartel y los distintos roles que ejercerán –comenzó a decir una muchacha en tono alegre y autoritario. Usaba el uniforme reglamentario, aunque las dos coletas en su cabeza se balanceaban graciosamente y le quitaban mucha seriedad–. Mi nombre es Linda Ditzha, me desempeñó como piloto en el área de pilotaje.

–¡Es Linda! –susurró sorprendido el pelirrojo, visualizando desde su posición a la chica que había conocido muchos años atrás–. ¡¿Qué hace aquí?!

–Cállate, Matt. Nos reprenderán por tu culpa –codeó el rubio. Había unas cien personas allí, todos habían recibido la misma carta de invitación y todos guardaban silencio–. Seguramente a ella ya no le importe que le hayas partido el corazón, y aunque lo recordara le daría lo mismo.

–¿Insinúas que soy fácil de olvidar, rubia?

–Insinúo que eres un idiota por preocuparte por eso.

Mail miró en dirección de la chica y la estudió con los ojos. Mientras tanto, la muchacha continuaba dando su discurso, ajena a la inútil discusión.

–Cada uno de ustedes también se desempeñará en un área específica. Para ello, debemos explotar cada una de sus capacidades y así asignar un cargo de acuerdo a sus destrezas. Esto quiere decir que, serán sometidos a cada prueba, aun cuando no sean buenos en ello. También deben tener presente que si bien esto es para descubrir en qué son buenos, también lo es para entrenarlos en todas las áreas posibles y puedan desempeñarse libremente en cualquier ámbito –comenzó a caminar delante de ellos, exponiendo los motivos del entrenamientos y lo que les esperaba–. No será fácil. Las pruebas son duras. Todos recibirán el mismo entrenamiento hasta que un rango superior al mío decida qué hacer con ustedes. Habrá prácticas con tiro, combate cuerpo a cuerpo, manejo de artillería pesada, pilotaje, fundamentos de los químicos, estudios de la física y bilogía, desarrollo tecnológico, entre otros. Serán divididos en grupos y aprenderán a trabajar en equipo. Como cadetes de nivel uno, tienen acceso al área del edificio principal y secundario.

Y comenzó a guiarlos a la edificación. Era inmensa. Allí se desempeñaba el área de vigilancia interna y externa, los departamentos de estrategias de combate e investigación topográfica, los departamentos de inteligencia, además de ubicarse el comedor. El segundo edificio estaba constituido por los cuartos de combate, el estudio bilógico y la creación y supervivencia de vida natural, el tercer edificio se dedicaba al desarrollo tecnológico, a la construcción de maquinaria pesada y vida artificial, laboratorios de entrenamiento, así como al estudio de los shinigamis y la corrosión de la lluvia. El cuarto edificio era área restringida, pero aun así se sabía que allí estaban los laboratorios de investigación, la clínica y el dormitorio de L. Fuera del cuartel, había otras construcciones, como los invernaderos para preservar la vida natural, campos abiertos para probar nuevas armas, estudios con maquinas pesadas, el área de pilotaje, los dormitorios.

Eran ya medio día cuando Linda había terminado de mostrarles la primera parte y Mello se encontraba exhausto de tantos laberintos y de ese edificio tan complejo. Los llevaron al comedor principal y se dejó caer en la silla con la bandeja de comida en la mesa. No estaba mal, había arroz y sopa de miso, papas dulces con carne frita y vegetales hervidos y algo de huevo revueltos. Era mejor que lo que había comido en todo un año.

–¡Hola, chicos! –Linda apareció y colocó su bandeja en la misma mesa que ellos. El ruido en el comedor era muy audible–. No podía creer que fueran ustedes, ¡Me han sorprendido mucho! Estoy tan feliz de verlos.

–¿Linda, te acuerdas de nosotros? –preguntó Matt mirando a la muchacha con esos ojos verdes.

–Por supuesto que sí. Cómo iba a olvidar al idiota que me rompió el corazón –rodó los ojos con evidente burla–. Los identifiqué a kilómetros.

–¿Quieres decir que no estás molesta conmigo?

–Matty, eso pasó hace mucho tiempo. Yo ya lo olvidé. Tú deberías hacer lo mismo.

–Ves, te lo dije, Matt.

El pelirrojo se pasó ambas manos por la cara, frotándose la piel en un gesto despreocupado y flojo. Luego despejó su vista y le sonrió a la chica.

–Magnífico. Me alegra que todavía sigamos siendo amigos.

Y como si el asunto nunca hubiese sido una preocupación mayor, Mail separó los palillos y se decidió a probar la carne frita. Todo se veía tan tentador y tan sabroso que dejó de escuchar a los demás para concentrarse en su propio placer, algo típico que hacia cuando la cuestión trataba de cigarrillos, videojuegos y comida, por supuesto. Linda observó el cabello rojo de Matt y pensó que no había cambiado nada en todo este tiempo, seguía siendo el mismo tipo despreocupado y falto de responsabilidades. Luego, viró su vista hasta Mello. Él tenía algunos cardenales en su rostro que le daban apariencia de mafioso malhumorado. Removió la comida en su plato y exteriorizó lo que pensaba.

–Cuando me dijeron que un tal Mihael Keehl se había enfrentado a uno de los shinigamis, nunca me imaginé que fueses tú. Pensé que era otro Mihael Keehl. Luego, se rumoreaba que ese mismo Keehl había logrado hacer entrar en combate a Ryusaki, y pensé lo mismo. "No puede ser él" me decía. Hasta que me picó la curiosidad y revisé en los archivos. ¡Entonces vi tu foto! No podía creerlo. No sólo eras tú, sino también Matty. Me trajo mucha nostalgia. ¿Qué hacen aquí?

–Eso no es de tu incumbencia –expuso el rubio con una sonrisa torcida.

–¡Grosero!

–Oímos que la comida es buena y hay agua potable aquí –intervino Matt–. Además, pagan mejor que en la policía. No podíamos perder una ganga como esa.

Matt nunca tenía problemas con mentir.

–¿Eso es verdad?

–Claro que sí. Por qué más iba a estar yo aquí.

–No lo sé. Nunca esperé verlos aquí. Creí que el incidente con el shinigami y Near era una coincidencia.

–¿Near? –Mello paró de comer, sintiendo un hambre voraz tan sólo con escuchar ese nombre. Disimuló su ansiedad–. Entonces, es de dominio público el incidente. Creí que lo mantendrían oculto por más tiempo, y por como lo trataban como una princesa, deduje que el asunto quedaría entre efectores… –dejó la última palabra en el aire, esperando que Linda mordiese el anzuelo, sin embargo, ella sólo sonrió como si hubiese descubierto un misterio.

–Entonces es cierto. Near sí estaba involucrado en el incidente.

–¿Qué…? –Mello parpadeó un par de veces.

–Bueno, ya sabes, uno no debe creer a la larga con los rumores. Nunca se sabe. Unos decían que no era cierto, que Near nunca abandonó el cuartel, otros que sí lo hizo y el shinigami se lo comió, y otros tantos que las cosas no eran tan así, que el shinigami atacó a un humano y de alguna forma Near se vio implicado. Pero estoy frente al Mihael Keehl que salvó a Near y acabas de confirmar el rumor: Near sí fue lastimado por un shinigami al salir del cuartel.

–¿Cómo…? –Mello frunció el entrecejo–. ¿Me tendiste un ardid?

–Sí, disculpa –ella sonrió con desenfadó y le guiñó un ojo–. Me moría de curiosidad por saber la verdadera historia. Tu me la contaras, ¿verdad?

–Púdrete. Si tanto quieres saberlo, ve tu misma a preguntarle al maldito enano.

–Que feos modales –reprendió con fingido enojo. Luego relajó la expresión a una más solmene, casi triste–. Lo haría, pero… Near no habla mucho conmigo. Además, hace días que no lo veo. Si dices que estaba herido, entonces debe de estarlo. Seguramente esta recluido en su habitación.

Mihael dejó el cubierto a un lado y apoyó su espalda en el respaldo de la silla. Linda estaba hablando de Near y eso era información valiosa. Era más de lo que él ya sabía. Pero tenía que tener cuidado al sonsacarle información. Linda era inteligente, podía sacarte las palabras antes de que te dieses cuenta. Justo como con el rumor. Incluso ahora, esa información podía ser falsa, a lo mejor era otro anzuelo para pescarle otro tipo de información. Nunca se sabía. Tenía que caminar con cuidado porque estaba en un campo minado. Cualquier paso en falso podría ser su fin. No podía confiar en nadie. Ni siquiera en Linda, que había sido su amiga de infancia en el orfanato. Detrás de esa cara bonita y sus coletas graciosas, se ocultaba una mujer sumamente drástica e inteligente.

–Entonces, basta conque sólo vayas a ir a verlo a su cuarto.

–Claro, como si eso fuese posible… –se llevó un vegetal a la boca y lo masticó ensimismada–. La habitación de Near se encuentra en la cuarta edificación, y por si lo has olvidado, esa área es zona restringida, genio. ¿Near se hizo mucho daño?

–Ya lo creo –afirmó–, por todas partes.

La conversación continuó y en algún momento, Matt se les unió, rememorando viejos recuerdos y riendo al son de las memorias. En tanto, Mello pensaba. Así que Near estaba en la zona restringida… Vaya cúmulo de particularidades para un fenómeno que ya tenía suficientes cualidades de fenómeno. Su vista viró hasta las ventanas que daban a las otras construcciones y pensó en pretextos para ir allí siendo él el cadete de primer nivel que era…

-:-

 _Notó, con la pupila dilatada, el horroroso ser que se desplegaba ante sus ojos como un misterio sin resolver. Era mucho más grande de lo que hubiese podido imaginar y aunque parecía viscoso, como si su cuerpo estuviese cubierto de una fina membrana de moco, no apestaba. Near miró al shinigami y sintió los huesos petrificados en su lugar, incapaz de moverse para huir o lógico para pensar._

 _El reptil amarillento, con los ojos blancos como ópalos, se acercó, llevándose en su recorrido un montón de piedras y palos secos. Near se estremeció, su instinto de supervivencia le decía que corriera y sin embargo, se veía imposibilitado para huir. Más ahora que su malestar iba en ascenso. Aun así, con todos los hechos de que los shinigamis eran destructores, creaturas sin cerebro o con instinto animal, el reptil no actuó como se suponía que debía actuar. No lo golpeó ni hizo el amago de querer destruir todo a su paso. En vez de eso, observó lentamente todo a su alrededor, como fotografiando con su vista el lugar donde estaba hasta que sus ojos, muy quietamente, se fijaron en su silueta. Con la misma parsimonia acercó su nariz hasta él y lo olfateó, tratando de discernir qué era eso que captaba su atención._

– _Esaengure i ashisoy beashi ela pigretl._ _Ien ashiemen –murmuró confundido el shinigami y Near se encontró sumamente sorprendido, por primera vez._

 _Él jamás había oído hablar de un shinigami que hablara o que intentara comunicarse. Ninguno, hasta ahora, había dado señales de entender su dialecto. Por eso, trató de serenarse y buscar información de ese ser. Esto era algo único que no podía dejar pasar._

– _¿Eres capaz de comprenderme? –preguntó a su vez, cuando el reptil continuaba paseando la mirada por su alrededor, parecía confundido, como si no supiera porqué estaba ahí–. ¿Qué trae a un shinigami como tu por aquí?_

 _El shinigami viró su vista hasta él, como si comprendiera que le hablaban y ladeó la cabeza, como buscando las fibras de los sonidos más sutiles en el aire o como si intentara oír algo que sólo él era capaz de captar._

– _Biesce... —empezó a decir en un tono que decaía en la frustración, apretó fútilmente los labios e intentó de nuevo–. Busco..._

 _Era la primera palabra en su lengua natal que Near podía entender._

– _Yo... busco... –continuó diciendo,_ _como si le costara pronunciarla–. Busco..._

– _¿Qué? –preguntó Near, sin perder la calma–. ¿Qué buscas?_

– _Busco... –repitió el shinigami sin ser capaz de precisar más._

 _Le acarició la mejilla con sus grandes garras, analizándolo serenamente como si sintiese verdadera curiosidad por él, hasta que una las filosas garras, accidentalmente, se clavó en su mejilla y una gota de sangre recorrió su piel como una lágrima carmesí. La gota cayó al suelo y los ojos blancos del shinigami siguieron el trayecto. Todavía se veía confundido, pero algo cambió en un segundo. Su mirada pareció comprender porqué estaba aquí y qué era lo que estaba frente a sus ojos. Una sonrisa de profundo placer surcó su rostro y lo miró directamente, sin atisbo de confusión._

– _Ai piede esent enen te di oelo di Eliena –dijo con una voz grave, olvidando su intento de hablar en el dialecto de los humanos._

— _No comprendo –dijo Near, sintiendo el agarre más brusco en su dermis, casi queriendo atravesarle todas las capas de la piel. Se apartó de inmediato, dando pasos hacia atrás._

— _¿Aces tei eris el ashich di Eliena?_

 _Insistió el bicho, que aunque Near no comprendía qué decía, pudo discernir que exigía una respuesta inmediata. Continuó dando pasos hacia atrás, intentando alejarse mientras el shinigami avanzaba cada paso que daba, indispuesto a dejarlo ir. Parecía, de pronto, más focalizado, más tenebroso y mucho menos accesible para hablar. Este sí era el monstruo del que tanto había oído hablar, un ser irracional y destructor. Nate comprendió al instante que a partir de ahora las cosas iban a ir de mal en peor, y su sospecha se confirmó cuando el shinigami lo atacó, y se vio violentamente arrojado hasta el otro extremo, donde cayó sobre un árbol seco, partiéndolo con el peso de su cuerpo y clavándose las astillas como pequeñas esquirlas de odio en su piel. Todo pasó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Y en menos de lo que pensó, ya tenía al shinigami encima otra vez, moviéndose con una velocidad sinuosa y nada natural._

–Near, ya es hora –una voz familiar lo había llamado, sacándolo de sus abismales pensamientos.

Near miró por su hombro y notó la figura de Anthony cerca de él. El hombre rubio siempre se mantenía cerca de él, cuidando de su salud, impidiendo que fuera a sitios indebidos, vigilándole. No lo culpaba, ese era su trabajo: cuidar de que no metiera las narices donde no debía. Sin embargo, era diferente al resto de los agentes. No lo trataba con repudio como algunos, quizás lo hacia por lastima, por verlo siempre solo, y de ser así a Near no le importaba.

El hombre rubio contempló la estructura hecha con dados. Era impresionante que el chico hiciera eso con una sola mano, ya que la otra continuaba enyesada. Luego, viró su vista azul hasta el carrito con comida. El muchacho no había probado nada. Dejó salir un suspiro casi triste.

–Near, no has comido nada –puntualizó como si aun no fuese obvio.

–No tengo hambre –fue su respuesta, colocando con paciencia el ultimo dado en la torre.

Había pasado toda la mañana construyendo. Esta vez había hecho el cuartel en miniatura y se regocijaba en su destreza. Además, su juego le ayudaba a concentrar sus pensamientos, a encajarlos en el lugar correcto tal como ocurría con sus construcciones o juegos de puzzle. Esto era poner los ases sobre la mesa y preparar un contraataque.

Dejó sus cosas tal como estaban y siguió a Rester por el pasillo. Había comido algo de pan y fruta en el desayuno, pero no había sido capaz de tocar el almuerzo. Simplemente no tenía apetito. Tampoco se calzó ningún zapato y caminó por los pasillos del cuartel sólo cubriendo sus pies con las vendas. Sus heridas aun no habían sanado por completo, aunque lo hacían mucho más rápido que el de la gente común. De todas formas, continuaba con el yeso en el brazo y el parche en el ojo. Según Mikami, mañana serian capaces de quitarle el parche y devolverle la vista de sus dos ojos.

Mientras le seguía los pasos al agente, pensó en los sucesos que devinieron ese día en especial y su primer encuentro con el shinigami. Había descubierto cosas significativas, como el hecho de que los shinigamis podían hablar y buscaban algo. Algo importante. No sabía qué podía ser, pero intentaría averiguarlo por sus propios medios. En su interrogatorio con L, había sido incapaz de revelarle este hecho. Confiaba en él, pero no en Light. Nunca le había inspirado confianza, y si él lo mantenía con vida era porque lo necesitaba. Nada más que eso. Una vez que su función estuviese realizada, su existencia no sería necesaria.

–Near. Entra, por favor –habían llegado a la clínica, a un laboratorio privado.

Mikami lo recibió con su usual bata blanca y le hizo un amago para que se sentara. Así lo hizo, tomando asiendo en la silla que le indicaba. Él alzó su brazo no herido y el hombre, tomando un torniquete y haciendo presión en su antebrazo, mordió su piel con una jeringuilla para extraerle la sangre.

-:-

De pie frente a la cabina, L observaba con rostro inexpresivo el cuerpo del experimento B.B flotar. Casi parecía un globo lleno de helio amarrado a un poste de tristezas para evitar que volara lejos. Un observador común habría visto en L, una expresión indiferente, casi antipática. Sin embargo, alguien experto, alguien que conociese sus secretos y descifrase la expresión de su cara, comprendería al instante que los ojos oscuros del comandante principal estaban teñidos de amargura.

No era para menos. El experimento B.B había sido importante en su vida. Su creación sólo fue posible porque él lo necesitaba. Cada uno de sus órganos, sus tejidos, su sangre, fueron necesarios para su supervivencia. No obstante, en el camino las cosas se habían torcido un poco, y el ser sin alma, que esperaban que B.B fuera, tenía esencia, aliento y pensamientos propios que no tardaron demasiado en manifestarse ante las constantes operaciones y extracciones de su cuerpo. La rebelión dio lugar en un clon que se negaba a seguir la ruta para la cual había sido diseñado.

L nunca había querido llegar a ese punto, intercambiar la existencia de un ser por la suya para continuar viviendo. Era un peso demasiado grande para sus hombros y debía, quisiera o no, vivir con ello.

Miró las facciones del experimento y pensó en lo mucho que lamentaba haberlo arrastrado hacia ese fin tan espantoso.

–L, ya es hora –Mikami junto con Takada se acercaron a la cabina.

–¿Near?

–Él está bien. Se ha quedado junto a Anthony en la clínica.

–Bien –metió las manos en sus pantalones y se hizo a un lado con un gesto deliberadamente desenfadado, permitiéndole a los científicos hacer su trabajo.

Primero vaciaron el contenido de la cabina, haciendo que la infusión fuese absorbida por el desagüe. Abrieron las compuertas y sacaron al experimento con cuidado, acostándolo en la camilla. Estaba tan húmedo que no tardó en empapar las sabanas. Takada le sacó el enterizo de licra, dejándolo desnudo, y sin esperar demasiado, como apresurándose para darle temperatura al cuerpo frio, lo secó con varias toallas, pasando con suavidad el trapo por todos los sitios sin obviar nada. Se detuvo en el cabello largo rato, asegurándose de secar cada hebra. Mikami buscó otro enterizo del mismo color negro y lo ajustó en el cuerpo de B.B y Takada se concentró en ajustar el casco que ocultaría las delicadas facciones del experimento, y por tanto, ocultando la evidencia del parecido atroz de L con el sujeto.

La camilla fue arrastrada lentamente hasta salir de la habitación y L sólo pudo observar un defecto de fábrica que cada vez se deterioraba más…

Cuando el experimento B.B nació, L tuvo compulsiones durante media hora. Más tarde, averiguaron que la mitad de su alma había pasado al cuerpo de B.B. Ahora, no sólo era el parecido lo que compartían, sino también sus almas, y de una forma retorcida, compartían el mismo final. Porque al final Near, B.B y él regresarían al origen, y regresar a eso sería completar la fase lunar. Era cociente que eso implicaría muchos desastre a escala global, ciertamente ya habían muchos, pero el deceso incrementaría y no se sentía preparado para eso.

Mikami y Takada se dirigieron al laboratorio de tecnología y desarrollo bilógico sin compañía de L. Y una vez allí comenzaron los procedimientos rutinarios, tal como realizar una resonancia del cuerpo y verificar qué había fallado esta vez. Hicieron placas de cada órgano, exámenes de sangre, revisaron el estado de sus tejidos y corazón. No se guardaron nada y analizaron absolutamente todo, tomándose su tiempo para realizar cada labor. El cuerpo del experimento era parcialmente inestable y por eso cada mes hacían una revisión de cuerpo completo, tan meticulosamente como fuese posible. Descartando así, enfermedades nocivas, o detectándolas a tiempo para combatirlas.

El experimento B.B no tenía permitido morir.

Así que lo mantenían vivo al costo que sea. Incluso, cuando algún órgano resultaba particularmente dañado o se desgastaba antes de tiempo, lo reemplazaban por nuevos que conseguían. Entonces, el procedimiento se hacia más largo porque debían hacer intervenciones quirúrgicas. Aunque eso pasaba casi cada mes, ya que a diferencia del cuerpo de L, el cuerpo de B.B aceptaba sin resistencia órganos y sangre ajena. Podría decirse que incluso B.B parecía más humano que el propio L, al tener este tipo de condición. Sin embargo, aunque parecía aceptar sin problemas intervenciones foráneas era imposible que fuesen duraderas; las moléculas de su cuerpo absorbían rápidamente los tejidos de los órganos, volviéndolos inservibles con el pasar de los meses, casi secándolos hasta volverlos pasas arrugadas, así que debían reemplazarlos antes de que se contaminaran.

–Sus órganos no muestran ningún tipo de recaída. –acotó Takada, observando con cautela las placas.

Habían pasado horas analizando cada detalle.

–¿Los riñones?

–Los riñones filtran, el corazón late, todo hace su función.

–Es extraño. Ya ha pasado un mes desde la última modalidad de intervención –reflexionó Mikami–. Bien, no podemos detenernos por eso. Guarda los órganos que han traído y mantenlos refrigerados para la próxima ocasión. El experimento B.B es especialmente inestable en cuanto a salud.

–Sí.

–Ahora debemos hacer los ajustes pertinentes con la transfusión de sangre.

El hombre se dirigió al banco de sangre, extrayendo varios paquetes rojos de procedencia anónima. Luego buscó la sangre de Near, contenida en un tubo de ensayo y, con la experiencia que le conferían los años de práctica, mezcló ambas sangre en un envase con mucho cuidado, utilizando una jeringuilla para puntualizar más. La cantidad debía ser muy precisa. La sangre de un humano común podía alterarse con la sangre de Near para obtener una combinación especifica de un precioso material rojo que ayudaría a que los Leucocitos de B.B funcionaran correctamente, de modo que tuviesen la fuerza suficiente para combatir la Leucemia que hibernaba bajo su piel, como un oso. Y también funcionaba como efecto placebo, le hacia creer a su cuerpo que estaba sano cuando no era así, sólo se trataba de una medida temporal que les diese tiempo para buscar un tratamiento más efectivo.

-:-

Sacó una barra de chocolate de su bolsillo, y destapándolo con aburrimiento, se lo llevó a la boca y le dio un mordisco brusco. Habían visto los laboratorios de desarrollo botánico e incluso, les explicaron algunos métodos utilizados en la supervivencia de plantas medicinales con la tierra árida. Mello había aprendido, de su antiguo tutor en el orfanato, algunas medidas para llevar acabo ello, aislando la tierra y neutralizando su acides para poder plantar. No era fácil teniendo en cuenta que una planta necesitaba agua y el agua potable escaseaba. De todas formas, él tenía un puñado de plantas medicinales y comestibles que utilizaba cuando no podía conseguir medicina.

En el cuartel era vital aprender ello, pues aunque su objetivo primordial era la aniquilación completa de los shinigamis, también lo era preservar la poca vida natural que quedaba. Prueba de ello, era el árbol que mantenían en el cuartel. Un árbol sakura. Jamás había visto uno y era impresionante la majestuosidad y belleza que desprendía. Estaba ubicado en el centro del cuartel, en el medio de las edificaciones, justo en el espacio que quedaba libre entre los cuatro pabellones. Casi parecía que el cuartel estuviese construido a su alrededor, como si quisiera proteger lo único de vida natural que parecía quedar en pie. Un patio cuadrado de kilómetros y kilómetros de espacio era el sitio de estar del magnifico árbol que se alzaba imponente y glorioso como sólo podía serlo el único superviviente de su raza. Estaba sembrado en tierra aislada y las compuertas ubicadas en las esquina de cada pabellón, que se abrían y cerraban de acuerdo al estado del clima, lo protegían de la lluvia ácida.

Era allí donde miraba Mello, hacía el árbol rosado, hacía las hojas que caían y hacia las personas que transitaban allí o reposaban bajo su templada sombre, cuando, sin querer, visualizó en los pisos continuos, quizás el segundo o tercero de la tercera edificación, a través de la ventana que sellaba los extremos de cada construcción, como una pared de cristal de seis metros de largo, del suelo hasta el techo, la silueta blanca de alguien. La persona también estaba parada cerca del filamento de vidrio y observaba el árbol.

Le pareció vagamente familiar y entrecerró los ojos, focalizando la vista.

" _Near_ " Pensó.

Él no estaba en el edificio restringido como Linda había dicho. Estaba paseándose entre las otras edificaciones. Esta era su oportunidad. ¿Pero cómo podía llegar hasta él sin perderse entre las escaleras y muros del cuartel? Desde donde estaba, Near se veía como una mota de algodón pequeña, eso sólo indicaba cuan alejados estaban el uno del otro.

De repente, Near dejó de mirar el árbol y se alejó. Quizás regresaba a su dormitorio o quizás se había aburrido. Sea como fuese, Mello sintió ansiedad. No podía dejarlo ir así de fácil, y sin pensar siquiera, actuando por el impulso marcado en su personalidad, echó a correr por las escaleras, adivinando entre piso y piso dónde estaba. Y corriendo entre los pasillos que conectaban la estructura, utilizando su carnet para atravesar las puertas metálicas que se abrían como por arte de magia, fue capaz de visualizarlo a lo lejos. Había cruzado un pasillo y se perdía por otro.

Maldición.

Miró a los lados, buscando entre escalera arriba y escalera abajo dónde estaba metido el niño. O quizás había usado el ascensor. O había entrado en otro cuarto. No sabía qué esperar. Todos los caminantes allí no parecían reparar mucho en su presencia y preguntar por él sería muy imprudente. Además de que parecía el pasillo menos concurrido. Entonces, la huella en el piso llamó su atención.

Las siguió, dándole alcance en seguida.

–Ey –dijo, posando una mano sobre su hombro como aquella primera vez y el niño ladeó la mirada por encima de su hombro, observándolo–. ¿Qué demonios pasa contigo?

Su voz tenía una resonancia molesta, como si estuviera enfadado tan sólo por verlo. Near giró su cuerpo para estar frente a él y lo observó sin decir nada. No comprendía de qué hablaba el muchacho.

–Te crees una princesa para irte caminando así, ¿no? Realmente eres idiota –Near pestañeó sin decir nada y Mello bufó exasperado–. ¡No puedes caminar con los pies lleno de sangre, tonto!

Entonces Near contempló el suelo y vio a través de él una senda de huellas rojizas que marcaban su paso doloroso por la vida. Luego, como para verificar hechos por sí mismo, levantó sólo un poco el pie y vio los vendajes que cubrían su planta teñidos de sangre. Quizás se le habían abierto las heridas, no le importaba mucho de todos modos. Dejó el pie en su sitió y observó a Mello con expresión calmada... Así que ese muchacho lo había encontrado nuevamente por causa de las huellas sangrientas.

–Mihael Keehl –dijo, leyendo el nombre en su carnet–. No debes preocuparte por eso.

–¡¿Y quién ha dicho que estoy preocupado?!

–Entonces, ¿Por qué has venido?

–¿Te crees que vine por ti? ¿Estás loco? Por si no te has dado cuenta, soy parte del cuartel ahora.

El muchacho se llevó una mano al mechón blanco de cabello y bajo la atenta mirada azul, comenzó a enrularlo entre sus dedos. Contemplaba muy quitamente al chico rubio, analizando sus rasgos faciales, el flequillo dorado, y la mandíbula tensa. Lo observaba como quien ve a primera vista un diamante en bruto.

–¿Estás intentando examinarme? –inquirió Mello, malhumorado de esa falta de palabras.

–¿Es un inconveniente? –preguntó a su vez luego de un largo silencio.

Lo estaba sacando de sus casillas tan pronto. Ese chiquillo tenía la facilidad de exasperarlo. No es que fuese alguien precisamente paciente, pero reconocía que su presencia lo alteraba, quizás era esa quietud que envolvía al chico como una manta que, incluso, en situaciones de peligro no cambiaba nada. Near era, en pocas palabras, una criatura con aspecto invernal, todo en él era blanco y frío. Excepto sus ojos.

Sus ojos eran negros, o casi negros. No podía descifrar su color, si era entre un negro pasando por tonalidades de grises o qué, pero sabía que aquellos ojos eran completamente profundos, igual que un pozo sin fondo, un abismo que veía y que lo veía. Y que le mostraba su propio reflejo y odió eso, porque veía, a través de él, lo solo que estaba en esta vida.

Sintió la amargura treparle por la garganta y se puso rígido, expresando en lenguaje corporal la molestia que le causaba recordar su constante soledad.

–Deja de mirarme así –repuso con brusquedad.

Las groserías salían estrepitosamente por su cabeza. Near, sin amedrentarse siquiera por su tono mafioso, lo miró directo a los ojos y luego de varios segundos, se dio la vuelta para continuar transitando el camino que había sido interrumpido. Mello lo vio marcharse con sus pies envueltos en vendajes de sangre y su uniforme grande por el pasillo. No era un camino muy ancho, ni muy transitado. No parecía que condujera a ninguna parte, como pasaba con algunos caminos.

–Mierda… –se dijo frustrado.

Las huellas de sangre seguían marcando el piso, alejándose cuesta abajo y Mello volvió a correr para darle alcance.

–No te dije que no es sano caminar con los pies lastimados –volvió a insistir sin variar de tono.

Tenía pretensiones de cargarlo al puro estilo princesa, como suponían que lo trataban, ya que cargarlo sobre su espalda no era una opción. El muchacho tenía el brazo enyesado y no podría sostenerse. Y además, su ojo oculto por el parche le llamaba especialmente la atención. Se veía tan frágil, tan rompible y la vez tan frío y serio. Y esos ojos llenos de vaho seguían contemplándolo.

–Vamos, te llevaré a tu cuarto o donde quieras que vaya, mocoso.

Sin embargo, antes de siquiera poner un dedo sobre él, una mano pesada y enfundada en un guante de látex se posó sobre uno de los hombros de Nate. Cuando Mello alzó la vista para estudiarlo, notó que era un científico o un medico, o ambas. Iba con bata blanca y lentes de montura fina. Además, llevaba impregnado en su piel, como un perfume, la esencia de las medicinas, un olor a antisépticos. No le gustó. Había algo en él que lo hacia desconfiar.

–El pabellón tres no es un lugar para cadetes –dijo con tono frío y estudiado–. Será mejor que se retire.

–Ya estaba por irme –repuso Mello a su vez, casi con recelo, casi como si ese sujeto fuese a tenderle la mano y él le diera un mordisco rabioso en la mano–. Pero él…

–Yo me ocupo de Nate –los dedos escondidos en látex presionaron levemente el hombro del muchacho, casi enterrándose en su carne en una muestra clara de incordio–. Vamos, Nate. Tengo que hacer otros análisis. Y usted –miró a Mello–. Ya le he dicho que es mejor que se retire.

Así lo hizo. Se marchó no sin antes darle un último vistazo a Near y darse cuenta de que el jovencito ni le miraba, estaba muy ocupado enrulando su mechón de cabello y contemplando a un lado la mota de polvo inexistente posada en la cristalera, ignorándolo olímpicamente.

Más tarde, tuvo que irse a casa. El día había sido un poco ajetreado, pero no era ni la mitad de lo que debía de hacer. El entrenamiento verdadero comenzaría mañana. Antes de irse, le entregaron el uniforme reglamentario. Era horrible. Un saco azul oscuro junto con unos pantalones blancos que debían ir remetidos en un par de botas militares. Luego, un agente especial vino en nombre de los superiores y le entregó una llave. La llave de una moto. Al parecer tenían intenciones de reponer el daño causado durante el incidente, y uno de esos daños había sido el vehículo de transporte. Silbó impresionado en cuando vio la motocicleta y no dudó mucho en estrenarla. Matt no estaba por ningún lado, así que intuía o que se las había arreglado con Linda, o había visto alguna mujer hermosa. Matt era un mujeriego.

Y marchándose en su moto, con el viento azotando su rostro y liberando sus tensiones, recordó…

 _El mismo viento gélido de todas las noches golpeó sin piedad su rostro mientras huía del shinigami. Intentaba irse por todos los sitios angostos para ganar tiempo. Sin embargo, el dios de la muerte los perseguía con insistencia, sin desistir de su tormento._

" _¿Qué mierda quiere?" pensó rabioso y angustiado. Nada parecía distraerlo._

– _Ien Ashiemen –dijo en un alarido extasiado._

 _Mello abrió los ojos, totalmente sorprendido. Jamás había escuchado el dialecto de los shinigamis, y aunque era la primera vez, no podía discernir qué decía. Ladeó, por puro impulso, la cabeza hacia atrás, hacia el monstruo que los perseguía y notó en sus ojos el rojo vivo de la persecución._

– _Ien ashiemen ence oelo di Eliena._

 _Luego, cuando el shinigami los atacó y se vieron violentamente arrojados al vacío junto con la moto y estuvieron acorralados, volvió a oír su voz. Desde su posición, lo vio ascender y trepas entre las vigas quebradizas para darles su toque de gracia. Sus ojos seguían tan rojos como la sangre derramada._

– _Kuier –dijo, abriendo paso entre los escombros–. Quiero… Busco…_

– _¡¿Qué buscas?! ¡¿Qué mierda quieres?! –gritó desquiciado el rubio, apuntando con su pistola al shinigami._

– _Quiero... Quiero… –y mostró una sonrisa complaciente, de morboso placer. Mello no aguantó el impulso, o quizás la repulsión y disparó una, dos, tres veces…_

–Agente Keehl –la voz distorsionada de uno de los hologramas lo sacó de sus recuerdos–. Le hemos hecho una pregunta. Responda.

Estaba en la sala de reuniones del comité de Yotsuba. Ellos exigían que diera su reporte con respecto a los hechos ocurridos. Después de todo, Yotsuba, quienes eran superiores en Wammys House, habían armado un grupo de agentes encubiertos para espia Light. La SPK no era más que otro de sus juegos para poner las cartas sobre la mesa. Aunque para Mello era más que eso, era descubrir la verdad y tomar justicia por su propia mano.

–No tengo conocimiento de que Near haya hablado con el shinigami. Cuando lo encontré él ya estaba herido.

–¿Sabe usted por qué Nate River abandonó Wammys House esa noche?

–Jamás comentó algo al respecto. Yo ni siquiera sabía que él era Near –Mello compuso su mejor cara de seriedad y miró con la pupila quieta en su cuenca al representante Ooi Takeshi.

–Que él dejara la burbuja protectora es una irregularidad.

–Sí, pero esa irregularidad no es una coincidencia.

–Sabemos qu Yagami les gusta ocultar la verdad.

Mello estaba en el centro de ellos, siendo focalizada su silueta por una luz casi dramática proveniente de arriba. Casi parecía un actor entrando en escena. Era un lugar muy amedrentador, ubicado allí especialmente para mirarle desde todos los ángulos mientras los hologramas de los representantes de Yotsuba, se situaban en circulo a su alrededor, como encerándolo. Y como odiaba que lo encerraran.

El comité continuó hablando mientras él guardaba silencio. No tenía voto allí. Sólo era un agente, una herramienta en sus manos.

–Muy bien. Agente Keehl, cualquier tipo de anomalía deberá ser notificado de inmediato.

 _«Ien Ashiemen»_

–Usted es nuestra campanilla dentro del cuartel. Usted y el agente Jeevas, junto con otros participantes, deben averiguar los motivos de Wammys House y la verdad tras la efusiva masividad de los shinigamis. Las campanillas han sido puestas y la próxima vez deberán sonar. ¿Tiene algo más que agregar sobre el incidente?

 _«Ien ashiemen ence oelo di Eliena»_

–No señor.

–De acuerdo. Agente Mihael Keehl. Estaremos en contacto.

 _«Quiero… Busco…»_

Los hologramas se apagaron al mismo tiempo, dejando la habitación a oscuras, abandonándolo a él en la sala de juntas con sólo esa luz dramática iluminándolo, haciéndole pensar que él era una especie de actor fracasado encima de la tarima sin público para ovar. No se movió, se quedó quieto allí, con la oscuridad a su alrededor ansiosa de devorarlo, con sus ojos de un azul impoluto titilando en las tinieblas.

Había mentido.

No había contado a sus superiores que el shinigami había intentado comunicarse, hablando un idioma que no comprendía así como el hecho de que, en definitiva, el bicho iba tras Near. No sabía qué podía ser, aun así el monstruosos ser había visto algo en el muchacho que llamaba su atención y Mello descubriría qué era eso por sus propios medios. Ciertamente él era un agente encubierto, una herramienta en manos de otros, pero eso no significaba que dejaría que lo manipularan como un muñeco de trapo. Tenía pensamientos, sueños y conciencia propia y una vez descubierta la verdad él decidiría qué hacer con ella y juzgarla de acuerdo a su propio deseo.

Por ahora, jugaría a ser la marioneta y revelaría sólo lo que sentía que debía revelar. Era un juego sucio y peligroso, un agente que no bateaba para ningún bando. Esto era marcar los pasos por sí mismo en un hecho casi suicida contra lo que él suponía que era un sistema fallido desde el momento en que nació.

-:-

Movió una pieza y su contrincante hizo lo mismo después de meditar largo rato su movimiento. El ajedrez era un juego de ingenio que requería la capacidad analítica del otro para así realizar el tan anhelado jaque mate, aunque eso implicase sacrificar piezas en el conteo. Se preguntó, en medio de las piezas negras que había elegido, si en la vida real las cosas eran así. Tenían que serlo, desde luego. La guerra implicaba hacer todo lo posible para ganar y si eso requería la vida de los peones, entonces que así fuera…

Eso es lo que eran muchos soldados: peones.

Peones que estudiaban al enemigo y se batían en un duelo a muerte en nombre de la lealtad. Los shinigamis eran sus adversarios y por eso debían luchar contra ellos con uñas y dientes sin importar si dejaban la vida en el campo de batalla. Su objetivo era la aniquilación completa de esos monstruosos seres que perturbaban la paz en la vida diaria. Sin embargo, se preguntaba si eso realmente valía la pena, si valía la pena morir por una causa que sólo se alargaba con los años. Una guerra inútil. Y se preguntó, además, si valía la pena ser el peón de este hombre.

Linda levantó los ojos y observó a L llevarse a la boca una galleta azucarada.

–Jaque mate –susurró el hombre, mirándola a los ojos.

–No sé porqué acepto una partida si sé que voy a terminar perdiendo –suspiró.

–La agente Linda es muy inteligente, pero hoy ha estado muy distraída.

–Sólo me preguntaba qué podría estar haciendo aquí.

–¿No lo sabes?

–No creo estar segura.

–Entonces, sería mejor que Linda pensara sobre ello y llegara a una conclusión por sí misma. Pero por ahora, sugiero que me de la información precisa que le ha sido asignada.

Ella lo miró y pensó. Era un peón, claro que sí, y la lealtad de los peones llegaba hasta un juramento de muerte. Una lealtad ciega y maldiciente, tanto como lo era la letra L de ese hombre.

–Mihael y Mail ingresaron hoy como todos los cadetes que recibieron la invitación.

–¿Linda fue capaz de precisar algo que deseaba?

–El rumor de que Near estaba herido por causa de un shinigami es cierta. Mihael lo confirmó.

–En ese caso, espero que Linda no divulgue nada. Es información clasificada.

Linda se removió inquieta. Mello y Matt eran sus amigos de infancia, se habían conocido en el orfanato de Osaka. Años después se separaron y cada uno siguió su rumbo. No los había visto desde entonces y ahora aparecían nuevamente como aspirantes a soldados.

–Mail Jeevas es un consumado hacker, el mejor de su clase –comenzó a decir L–. Y Mihael Keehl es experto en armas de fuego y en estrategias de combates. Ambos califican para ser parte de Wammys House sin necesidad de pasar por los niveles de cadetes. Que estén aquí prueba su intensidad de tener una calidad de vida.

–Todos los aspirantes prueban su intensidad de querer una vida mejor –replicó contrariada–, sin embargo, usted me ha pedido ser sus ojos sólo con ellos dos. ¿Por qué?

–Hay una misión para Mihael. Por eso necesito saber si califica para el puesto.

–¿Una misión?

–Es mejor que Linda no sepa nada al respecto. Sin embargo, acotaré que esto tiene que ver con Near y su bienestar. Linda debe saber que debo descartar todas las variables posibles.

–No comprendo.

–No necesitas comprender. Lo único que necesito de Linda es su opinión subjetiva, si hay un punto de interés con respecto a Near.

–¿Un punto de interés? –ella pensó y sí… ella vio algo extraño, aun así dudo en expresarlo en voz alta porque Mello era su amigo. Sin embargo, ella era leal… había prometido obedecer hasta morir, _una lealtad maldiciente_ –. Mello confirmó, sin ser cociente, la ansiedad que le ocasiona la presencia de Nate. No es una ansiedad como de temor u odio, sino de saber, de deber. Sus ojos brillaban con la intensidad de quien ha encontrado un tesoro valioso.

–Entiendo. La observación de Linda me será de mucha utilidad. Ahora, puede retirarse.

Ella se levantó y abandonó la oficina. Rara vez la invitaba el comandante principal a una partida de ajedrez, aun así, supo que la invitación escondía segundas intenciones, y se preguntó, con la lealtad quemándole la garganta y la piel, si esto no era una mentira como tantas otras, si las verdaderas intenciones de L eran estás o si pretendía utilizar otro peón para llevar acabo algún plan drástico, y esperó, de todo corazón, que los peones que eran Mihael y Mail no fuesen dados en sacrificio.

Por su parte, L observó el tablero de ajedrez y se llevó el pulgar a los labios, pensando si Mihael tenía algo que ver con la salida de Near, o si tenía algo que ver con el shinigami, o si estaba involucrado con el comité Yotsuba. Se inclinaba más por esta última opción. Era posible que él fuese un doble agente y estuviese infiltrándose en el cuartel para averiguar los verdaderos motivos. Quizás uno de sus objetivos era Near. Hacia rato que Yotsuba quería ponerle las manos encima y no le extrañaba en lo más mínimo que Ooi Takeshi y sus cuervos mandasen chivos expiatorios a un campo minado.

Por eso pondría a Mihael cerca de Near. Un enfrentamiento directo. Si algo le pasaba a Nate, Mihael sería culpable, aunque maquillaría todo para hacerlo ver como un juego limpio, sin tretas de por medio, él sería un mero observador que contemplaba la telaraña de la vida. Si no puedes con el enemigo, únetele, dicen. Además, uno debía ser agradable con sus amigos, pero se debía ser aún más agradable con sus enemigos.

De repente, un mareo lo tambaleó y tuvo que sujetarse del borde de la silla, ¿Qué había sido eso? ¿Una recaída molecular en su organismo? ¿Tan rápido? Le habían practicado tratamiento hacia tres días, no era normal que todo recayera tan pronto. Luego recordó que B.B estaba en tratamiento e intuyó que debía ser por eso, quizás algo debió haberlo alterado un poco. Después de todo, ellos dos estaban conectados…

–¿B.B ha despertado?

-:-

Kiyomi Takada había pasado toda la tarde haciendo análisis y asegurándose de que la transfusión de sangre fuese exitosa. Una vez completada su misión y de que el experimento estuviese en condiciones estables, las suficientes como para vivir otro mes, se dedicó a limpiar todo y llevar, con sumo cuidado y precaución al sujeto de prueba de vuelta a su jaula, esa que estaba en algún sitio del cuarto edificio. Un piso completamente aislado y restringido.

Se aseguró de que aun continuase en letargo y volvió a sumergirlo en esa cabina llena de agua. Le puso la mascarilla de aire y se dio la vuelta para buscar entre los suministros una nueva dosis de morfina para mantenerlo sedado. Era su deber mantenerlo dormido. Siempre lo hacía, así que no había problemas…

Al darse la vuelta para preparar la solución, los ojos de B.B se abrieron lentamente. Había estado despierto todo el rato, sólo estaba fingiendo hasta el momento preciso en que pudiese actuar. Observó el liquido que empapaba su ser y le escocia la vista. Acarició la mascarilla de aire y reunió coraje para lo que iba a hacer. Echó un poco el cuerpo hacia atrás en el reducido cubículo para tomar espacio y dio un fuerte golpe contra el cristal de la cabina. Fue un sonido fuerte que en medio de la calma sonó como un proyectil explotado. Kiyomi se tensó y miró hacia atrás justo en el momento en que B.B volvía a impactar su puño contra el vidrio, haciéndole un agujero y posteriormente, tan rápido como un rayo, las grietas no se hicieron esperar, dibujándose en la superficie como líneas torcidas que no soportaron mucho la presión del agua y estallaron como una erupción.

La cabina se había roto, cubriendo el suelo de una lluvia de esquirlas de cristal y del agua que aun continuaba vaciándose mientras B.B caía al suelo hincando en un lento floreo luego de haberse liberado de la prisión de agua. El cabello chorreaba y su mano derecha estaba ensangrentada, producto del fuerte choque de sus nudillos contra el vidrio. Lentamente levantó la vista con las gotas de infusión recorriendo su rostro y apartó con la mano sana, la mascarilla de aire. Él miró a Kiyomi.

La mujer estaba petrificada en su sitio sin ser capaz de asimilar que el experimento B.B estaba libre de ataduras y en su sistema no había nada para reiniciarlo. Se le heló la sangre. Cuando notó que B.B se ponía en pie, chorreando aun agua y sangre, reaccionó y tomó el bisturí con una mano.

–¡No te acerques! –vociferó.

B.B no se intimidó y, con una sonrisa llena de sorna, se acercó a ella sin temer de un arma tan inútil como un bisturí en manos de esa mujer que lo único que sabía hacer era mantenerlo sedado. Ella estaba acorralada contra la pared y el botón de alarma estaba lejos de su alcance.

–Sabía que no podíamos mantenerte dormido por más tiempo –susurró la mujer para sí misma, llena de pánico–. Pero ellos no me escucharon…

Hubo un momento de forcejeo, algo de respiraciones agitadas y objetos caídos abruptamente al suelo hasta que B.B logró bloquearla, no sin antes decirle:

–Dile a L, que el sueño acaba de terminar…

Y la dejó inconsciente.

B.B se puso en pie y la observó desde su altura sin ninguna expresión particular. Era hora de partir de allí antes de que volviera a quitarle su libertad. Antes de marcharse, le quitó a la mujer el carnet y la bata blanca. Era pequeña pero le bastaría para ocultar su silueta por un momento. Abrió las compuertas con ayuda del carnet y salió sinuosamente por los pasillos. Se detuvo entre cada esquina, visualizando con sus ojos rojos la presencia de entes indeseados en su trayecto.

Lo bueno era que el cuarto pabellón era zona restringida y por tanto no había cadetes o militares que vigilasen los pasillos. Corrió entre los laberintos y se dirigió a las salidas que conocía, a los accesos sellados.

–¡Ey! Deténgase allí –dijo un hombre con tono autoritario.

Alguien le había visto. B.B se detuvo.

–¿Quién es usted? –le vio la bata blanca aunque seguía sin confiar, había muchos científicos y médicos en el cuartel, sin embargo, era su deber confirmar que así fuese–. No lo había visto por aquí, identifíquese.

B.B alzó la vista y en cuanto el otro hombre lo vio, con esos ojos rojos como el infierno y el atroz parecido con L, porque al menos él lo había visto una vez, se echó atrás impresionado, con el semblante blanco y las palabras atoradas en la tráquea.

–Soy el experimento B.B –dijo–. Es un placer conocerlo, agente.

Y se lanzó sobre él para torcerle el pescuezo, como una gallina en el matadero.

-:-

Matt había buscado a Mello por todas partes sin encontrarlo. Más tarde, Linda le informó que Mello ya se había ido y el pelirrojo pensó en cómo carajos había partido esa rubia loca si no tenía vehículo. A no ser, claro, que se hubiese llevado su propio mustang. Eso sería ser muy hijo de puta, no lo creía capaz de dejarlo botado allí sólo porque a veces era un perro faldero. De todas formas, fue a comprobar hechos por si mismo y le sorprendió ver su carro allí. Quizás Mihael había encontrado alguien que lo llevase a casa. Estaba a punto de llamarlo cuando un par de piernas agraciadas y enfundadas en cuero negro llamaron su atención.

" _Wow_ " pensó " _Bonitas piernas_ "

Una hermosa mujer.

Era una rubia sexy con su moto sedienta de velocidad y sus lentes de sol que cubrían sus delicados ojos. Los senos relucían redondos y tentadores entre la apretada tela que se estrechaba mucho más en su cintura. Ella se quitó los lentes y lo miró con esa mirada de mujer adulta y sabia.

–¿No hablas, sólo miras? –dijo, y Matt pensó que era la voz más sexosa que había oído en su vida.

–Disculpa –los labios pintados de rojo pasión lo distraían–. Yo soy Mail Jeevas.

–Y yo Weddie. ¿Eres nuevo? Eso me parece.

–Cadete a su servicio, mi señora. Cualquier servicio.

Weddie le sonrió con intención y Mail creyó que la noche iba a ser muy fría como para pasarla solo. Estuvo largo rato hablando con ella, tratando de ligarla, hasta que un rubio igual de alto y atractivo vino a buscarla. Era su novio, desde luego. Una cosa tan bonita y sexy como ella no podía estar soltera, claro. Matt le dijo adiós con la mano cuando Weddie y su novio se marcharon y le sonrió con la astucia en los ojos. Ella podía no estar libre, pero por el altísimo Jeevas, era una de las mujeres más tentadoras que había tenido la suerte de cruzarse.

Se apoyó sobre el capó del mustang y sacó su videojuego para entretenerse un rato. Todo el día haciendo el papel de buen agente así que ya era hora de consentirse un poco. Se perdió entre un mundo pixelado hasta que una gota de lluvia le quemó la mejilla. Por pura curiosidad miró al cielo y notó las densas nubes aglomerarse como una masa de plasma. Iba a llover pronto, además también había oscurecido mucho. Se había distraído tanto que la noche le cayó encima sin darse cuenta. Guardó la consola y en vez de irse, como el buen sentido lo dictaba, se dispuso a fumarse un cigarrillo.

Matt estaba cansado y pensaba que ya que no iba a tener una chica que calentara su cama, por lo menos tenía sabanas que lo cobijaran del frío. Sin embargo, Matt era lento, incluso para fumarse un cigarrillo. Este se evaporaba entre sus labios mezquinos e infieles y hacía volutas de humos al son de los minutos. Le gustaba saborearlo quietamente, como se saboreaba un beso.

Sonrió al aire cuando este se hizo mortalmente frío y entró al mustang.

Wammys House quedaba sin cadetes de noche. Era la regla. Sólo quedaban unos cuantos soldados al servicio y los otros dormían en los dormitorios por las emergencias, y otros regresaban a casa. Matt era de los que volvían.

En el camino, entre las curvilíneas peligrosas y serpenteantes carreteras, encendió el radio. No existían muchas emisoras en el distrito, aun así quedaban unas pocas. Fue cambiando de estación en estación, obteniendo por ruido el sonido de la estática hasta que finalmente halló un canal en sintonía. Tenían música y la que pasaban la conocía porque su madre la cantaba cuando era niño. Se la sabía de memoria aunque no era su estilo.

–I drew a map of Canada. Oh Canada…with your face sketched on it twice –cantó sin molestarse en ocultar su desafinamiento–. Oh you're in my blood like holy wine, you taste so bitter and so sweet. Oh I could drink a case of you darling. Still I'd be on my feet. Oh I would still be on my feet…

Joni Mitchell tenía una voz preciosa y aunque la canción hablaba del amor y su comparación con el vino en la sangre, de igual manera seguía siendo bella. Su tono decaía en altos y bajos que se filtraban por su piel y la ponían de gallina. Además, a Matt le gustaba el vino y le gustaba la idea de que alguien estuviese en su sangre como vino sagrado, recorriendo su cuerpo y llegándole al alma. Él nunca se había enamorado, no hasta ese punto infantil y dramático que tiene todos los dramas juveniles.

Y así iba metido entre sus pensamientos que se diluían como se diluye el alcohol en las venas cuando advirtió la figura de alguien asomarse por entre los arboles secos y obstaculizar su camino con intención. ¿Quién podía ser? Ese camino estaba más desolado que el camino del bien, aun así Matt se detuvo porque, pese a todo, era buen samaritano y reconocía que el camino para la ciudad era demasiado largo, así que se detuvo sin pensar siquiera que tan sólo querían robarle el carro.

El sujeto en cuestión lucía sospechoso, con la cara blanca como ópalo, el cabello negro revuelto y los ojos rojos que nunca había visto en nadie, y hablando de vino quizás a este se le había filtrado hasta la vista, como un dulce delirio. O quizás sólo tenía en los ojos el color siniestro de la sangre muerta. Pese a todo, Matt sólo le sonrió con desenfado y golpeó suavemente el techo del carro.

–¿A dónde te diriges, amigo? Voy a la ciudad, te llevo hasta el centro, ¿Qué dices?

Sin embargo, el individuo de pie frente a él, lo observó con ojos indiferentes, sin agregar nada, y es que de todas formas no pudo decir mucho después. El muchacho, que Matt adivinó que era, se encogió sobre sí mismo, asediado por un profundo dolor. Dio un alarido, cayendo de rodillas al suelo, aun sosteniendo su tórax en sus manos, como si de pronto temiese que los órganos se le cayesen uno por uno. Parecía, de pronto, muy débil para mantenerse de rodillas y se desplomó en el suelo.

Matt respingó asustado. No esperaba eso. Miró a todos los lados, como cerciorándose que él era el único allí.

Mierda. ¿Y ahora qué hacia? ¿Se iba y lo dejaba allí? Que otro se ocupase, ¿Verdad? Él no tenía nada que ver con ese sujeto siniestro, además, ya hacia mucho con ofrecerle ayuda. Mello le había ofrecido ayuda a un desconocido y terminó herido por culpa de un shinigami, ¿Qué le iba a pasar a él si ayudaba a ese extraño? No, que va. Hasta allí llegaba él y se devolvía. Entró al carro con pretensiones de alejarse tan pronto como fuese posible. Sin embargo, se vio incapacitado para huir. Él era un hijo de puta, era cierto, pero no era un hijo de puta al extremo. Se bajó de carro y suspiró entristecido.

Ahora comprendía que esto de ser buen samaritano apestaba.

Con esfuerzo porque el individuo pesaba, lo subió a la parte trasera del auto, acostándolo entre los mullidos sillones, cuidando de que no se lastimara nada. Tenía pensando llevarlo, por lo menos, al hospital y una vez allí abandonarlo a su suerte. Eso pensaba hacer hasta que descartó esa idea. Posiblemente, con esa cara de delictuoso que se gastaba, eran capaces de culparlo de haber hecho algo malo. Así que decidió llevarlo a su propio hogar. Allí estarían más seguros y tranquilos, y cuando el extraño se despertase explicaría la situación con lujo de detalles y todos estarían más felices que unas pascuas.

" _Y colorín colorado, Matt hizo de buen samaritano"_ pensó con sarcasmo sin sospechar que llevaba en su auto uno de los mayores secretos guardados por Wammys House y que, sin duda, pondría su vida de cabezas.


	7. Chapter 7: savior sibling

**Capitulo 7: savior sibling**

* * *

 _No tenía la seguridad de nada, pero sentía de una forma muy difusa la impresión de haber estado flotando en un espacio vacío hasta que algo lo arrancó de allí de un solo cuajo. Como si le hubiesen arrancado el brazo y traído al suelo por la fuerza de gravedad. Fue duro. Brusco. Y doloroso. Y el dolor era tan intenso que fue cociente de los tejidos componiendo su sistema, membranas finas que se repartían en todo su organismo. Cuando abrió los ojos descubrió que podía respirar y el aire le dolía en los pulmones._

— _Ha despertado —escuchó._

 _A su lado, alguien con bata blanca y mascarilla lo observaba y supo que estaba en un lugar blanco, aséptico y limpio, sobre una camilla._

— _Hemos estado esperándote largo rato —el hombre hablaba lenta y serenamente—. Ahora haremos algunas pruebas. Necesitamos saber si eres completamente funcional, ¿Está bien?_

— _Sí —dijo y oyó por primera vez su propia voz._

 _Cada palabra era diferente una de otra pero juntas compendian un significado. Una oración que viajaba a sus oídos y era captada por su cerebro, resonaban como ideas implantadas en su mente. Supo al instante que existía un «Yo». Supo que él era él y que este era su contenedor, el cuerpo en el yacía su alma._

 _El hombre de bata blanca era un doctor. Y el hombre hizo girar la camilla y elevó el respaldo, dejándole sentado. Los demás doctores recogían el material en la habitación, algo de sangre en un cubo y materiales sintéticos que no llegó a ver._

— _Eres el experimento B.B. Una forma de vida artificial —dijo y B.B prestó atención—, fuiste concebido como un savior sibling para ayudar en la subsistencia de otro individuo. Me refiero a que tu material genético tanto como sangre, órganos y tejidos están desarrollándose con un propósito específico._

 _B.B asintió. Vida artificial, savior sibling, subsistencia, material genético. Sabía lo que significaba. Todo aquello estaba insertado en su mente, al igual que el lenguaje, las convenciones sociales, la educación básica y las habilidades esenciales. Era algo parecido a un chip programado en su sistema, como si alguien hubiese vaciado en su cerebro cientos y cientos de libros con la información precisa para comprender la realidad. Aun así no sintió nada. Ni rechazo, ni temor, ni tampoco orgullo o placer. Quizás era porque acababa de nacer..._

— _Bien. Aunque no lo entiendas no importa… —continuó y comenzó a examinar sus ojos, proyectando una luz proveniente de una linterna contra sus pupilas. B.B sólo parpadeó un momento y el doctor dejó a un lado la linterna para tomar otro instrumento._

— _No. Lo entiendo._

 _El doctor quedó quieto un momento, con la espátula que había tomado para examinarle la boca. Lo miró fijamente y luego habló._

— _¿Eres capaz de comprenderme?_

— _Perfectamente._

 _Los demás doctores también detuvieron sus labores para contemplarle. Lo veían como quien ve a un exótico animal enjaulado._

— _Ootori, llama a Quillish Wammy. Dile que savior sibling ha despertado. Creo que le interesará saber que, al parecer, este es un espécimen especialmente lúcido._

 _Un medico salió del cuarto en busca de cierto personaje desconocido. El otro siguió con su tarea. Comprobó los reflejos, el espectro visual, la actividad neuronal y circulatoria. Lo comprobó todo hasta que llegó aquel al que llamaban Quillish Wammy. Llevaba bata blanca igual que los otros, aunque su rostro estaba despejando, dejando relucir una sonrisa cálida de bienvenida._

— _Hola B.B. Yo soy Quillish Wammy, puedes llamarme Watari. Es un placer conocerte —el abuelito escondía las manos tras la espalda en una postura recta y accesible. B.B lo analizó con la mirada—. Me han informado que eres bastante lúcido._

— _¿Por qué asegura con tanta veracidad que soy lúcido?_

— _Porque estás reaccionando a los estimulas conversacionales. Es por esto que puedo medir tu grado de comprensión._

— _Supongo así, Señor Wammy, que usted debe ser el causante de mi nacimiento. Mi origen._

— _Bueno, tanto como el causante, no. Pero sí. Yo fui quien te ha dado vida, pero el origen, la idea primaria, vino de otros._

— _¿Quiénes?_

— _Light Yagami y L. De L especialmente. Es por L que estás aquí. Mi hijo… L… —la mirada del abuelo suavizó un poco hasta volverse espuma de algodón entre los dedos—. Él está muy enfermo y tú eres nuestra única esperanza. La única. Es por eso que eres tan importante B.B. Estás aquí porque eres especial. No has sido obra de un accidente, sino de un milagro. No esperábamos que resultaras tan lúcido, pero ya que lo eres estoy seguro de que entenderás que eres un donante alógeno. Si L necesita tus leucocitos, células madres o algún órgano para hacer crecer su cuerpo, serás tu quien los proveerá, ¿Comprendes?_

— _Comprendo, por lo tanto, que mi existencia consiste en ser un respaldo. Una copia de seguridad. Soy una mímesis de la humanidad de L._

 _Porque L era la razón principal por la que había nacido. El único propósito de su existencia. Más tarde le dieron un espejo y el Señor Wammy afirmó que era idéntico a su hijo. B.B pudo admirar en su reflejo unos ojos especialmente negros junto con una maraña de cabellos revueltos. El cutis era pálido y su cuerpo largo como una espiga. Este era el cuerpo que debía de tener un niño de once años. Le dijeron que habían adelantado su crecimiento hasta esa edad para poder disponer de sus tejidos y órganos lo más pronto posible, pero antes, lo estudiarían durante una semana para evaluar su desarrollo._

 _Su función como donante alógeno no se hizo esperar. Empezaron con su sangre que haría poner en remisión a L._

 _Quince días después vino la primera operación._

 _Acostado sobre la cama, B.B distinguió el cuerpo de otro niño en la camilla consiguiente. Quizás se trataba de L. No lo sabía. Sólo miró el techo blanco y aséptico, esperando que la anestesia hiciera su función. Según el informe, todo el organismo de L estaba en picada. En otras palabras, estaba deteriorándose. La primera operación era ocular. Los ojos de L estaban teñidos con la mancha negra del cáncer. Era su deber proporcionarle una nueva vista. No se opuso porque ¿Por qué se iba a oponer, de todos modos? No existían motivos para rechazar la operación. Esta era la razón de su existencia. Era la única causa por la que seguía con vida. Así que cerró los ojos y cuando volvió a abrirlos notó que no era el mismo panorama. Estaba en un sitio oscuro y helado, sentía el agua envolver todos sus sentidos junto con la sensación de yacer suspendido en el aire._

 _Quizás esto era lo que los adultos llamaban soñar… aunque él, en todo este tiempo que había vivido, nunca sintió la necesidad de dormir y esto era muy diferente de la habitación blanca e incolora donde había permanecido segundos antes…_

 _-:-_

Matt depositó el cuerpo del desconocido en su cama. La única cama en todo el apartamento. Vivía solo, carajo. Y eso de tener cuarto para huésped no se le daba. Soltó un suspiro de pura frustración y decidió que era hora de fumar un cigarrillo. A ver si así se le difuminaban las penas tanto como se difuminaba el humo de cigarro. Y el humo salido de sus labios fue como un vaho, como la neblina que baja colina abajo y se extiende hasta formar una cortina húmeda y pegajosa. Matt estaba acostumbrado a esto, a la sensación de neblina que cubría su vida, un velo que no se rasgaba ni de dolor ni de penas. Más bien se teñía y se adhería. Se agarraba de los bordes y asumía que si bien todo era una mierda, al menos podía tratar de respirar allí, con la mierda.

Viró la vista cansada y cabreada hasta el desconocido. No tenía ni idea de quién era. En vano había intentado buscar pistas sobre su identidad como una billetera por ejemplo, o algo que lo acreditara como parte de la humanidad. Pero ni lo uno ni lo otro encontró. Más bien se tropezó con la nada en sus brazos, un vacío que se extendía y que asfixiaba.

" _Debí llevarlo al hospital_ " pensó mientras mascaba el sabor de nicotina en su lengua.

La punta del cilindro encendió con un resplandor anaranjado en la oscuridad del cuarto. Matt botó el cigarro y pensó. Por lo que había notado, el sujeto estaba húmedo. Húmedo como un pez sacado del agua. No entendía cómo era eso posible. Es decir, la gente tomaba una ducha diaria, una ducha muy escasa de agua, apenas con un balde para asear el cuerpo. El agua era sagrada. El agua no se desperdiciaba. El agua era administrada cuidadosamente en la ración que a cada quien le tocaba. Por eso era incomprensible para él que alguien estuviese tan húmedo, incluido la ropa. No podía ser agua de lluvia porque la lluvia quemaba. Esta era un agua diferente, algo como agua potable…

¿De dónde había sacado el agua suficiente como para empaparse hasta la ropa? Y hasta las greñas, porque ese cabello descuidado y desordenado debía de consumir bastante agua.

Encendió la luz y se acercó al desconocido. Parecía sumido en un sueño profundo y parecía no tener ni la menor intensión de despertar pronto. Matt volvió a suspirar y buscó en su armario algo que pudiera servirle de ropa, aunque no tenía tanta tampoco ni de esa talla. El desconocido no era un gigante, pero asumía que su ropa le quedaría pequeña.

Encontró algo decente y se dedicó a quitarle el enterizo. Grande fue sorpresa al notar que ni ropa interior usaba, tampoco llevaba zapatos ni calcetines. No es que fuese importante, pero si se encontraba a mitad de la nada por lo menos debería de haber traído puesto zapatos. Algo con lo que no lastimarse los pies, o algo para cubrirse del espantoso clima.

El conjunto de rarezas era cada vez más grande.

Matt miró el enterizo. Era de tela negra, buena y cara. Muy bien fabricado. Elástico y suave al tacto. Comprendía porque iba desnudo, con una prenda así era obvio no utilizar ropa interior. Hasta le dieron ganas de probárselo para sentir la textura de la tela contra su piel. Sin embargo, desistió de la idea y se concentró. Volvió a contemplar el elástico y volvió a sorprenderse al encontrar la insignia del cuartel gravada en un borde del cuello. Siguió indagando y en la parte interna fue capaz de leer algo: Experimento B.B

Se irguió y parpadeó confundido. Había leído bien, Experimento B.B

De modo que el sujeto formaba parte de Wammys House. Era raro porque no se le ocurría nada en que pudiera familiarizarlo. Todos utilizaban uniforme y ese, obviamente, no formaba parte de la sección, al menos no la que visitaron hoy.

" _Maravilloso_ " pensó con acidez. Él era un agente doble, vivía con el peligro respirándole en el oído y ahora venía y se traía a vivir con él a un soldado de la organización que pretendía espiar. " _Maravilloso Matt, simplemente maravilloso. Te has traído el enemigo a casa_ "

-:-

 _Esta oscuridad era diferente._

 _Alguien le había hablado y lo habían despertado. Aunque "Despertar" era un término ambiguo, ya que nunca tenía muy claro cuando es que estaba despierto o dormido, o si realmente dormía porque no sentía ningún tipo de cambio o sosiego. Parecía simplemente que pasaba de un plano a otro sin conciencia real de lo que era el descanso. De todas formas, alguien lo despertó, aunque sus ojos no pudieron distinguir nada. No había luz, ni doctores, ni siquiera era capaz de ver su propia mano. Pero supo que estaba despierto porque en su espacio personal sentía la presencia y oía las voces de los doctores._

 _En esta oscuridad no estaba solo._

 _Por inercia, movió las manos hasta tocarse la cara y B.B notó que una venda le cubría los ojos. Y recordó la operación. Su vista había sido reemplazada por la L. Una parte minúscula de L ahora era de él, esto era sus ojos. Ojos podridos por el cáncer, pero sus ojos al fin y al cabo. Dejó la venda en su sitió y agudizó los otros sentidos que le quedaban._

— _¿Cómo te sientes, B.B?_

 _Era la voz del Señor Wammy._

— _No puedo ver —respondió sin un ápice de emoción, más bien recalcando lo que era obvio._

— _Tal vez no por ahora. Pero creemos, tenemos la certeza, de que tu organismo tiene la capacidad de regenerarse. No tanto como hacerte crecer un dedo si te lo apuntan, pero si lo suficiente como para administrar una cura a tus ojos por tus propios medios._

— _¿Puedo hacer eso?_

— _Suponemos que sí. Tus células están programadas para reaccionar por sí solas si encuentra algo especialmente alarmante. Como los glóbulos blancos ante una herida, atacan sin pensar. En ti, nos hemos concentrado más en tu parte humana. Decidimos no incluir demasiado material genético extranjero, de modo que podamos intervenir si algo va mal. Así que si incluimos los tejidos de L en los tuyos, tu cuerpo no lo rechazará. Tus células son mutables y se adaptarán muy bien a cualquier forma, a cualquier órgano o invasión extrajera que sufra tu cuerpo._

— _Sin embargo, existe la posibilidad de que esto falle. Me refiero a la intervención directa en mi cuerpo como objeto mutable._

— _Sigues siendo un sujeto de prueba. Eres el experimento. El primer experimento, B.B. Comprendemos que habrá algunos fallos, aun así albergamos esperanza en que todo marche según lo adecuado._

— _Según usted, lo adecuado es que mi cuerpo combata por si solo todas las enfermedades por las que L ha recaído._

— _Exactamente._

 _No hizo nada más que quedarse en la cama y contemplar esta oscuridad. Después de todo no podía ver y sería inútil intentar hacer algo por si mismo, aunque no había nada más qué hacer salvo quedarse allí hasta la próxima vez que L necesitara de él._

 _Más tarde, alguien se sentó en la silla al lado de su cama._

— _Seguramente te estarás preguntando quién soy yo —la voz era amigable y educada. Una voz de hombre maduro—. Mi nombre es Soushiro Yagami. He participado en tu creación y ahora mismo pretendo participar en tu crecimiento._

— _Imagino que usted debe ser el progenitor de Light Yagami._

— _Ya veo que has conocido a mi hijo._

— _Mi presencia le resulta perturbadora._

 _Ante la revelación notó, aun sin ver, que el Señor Yagami se había incomodado. Carraspeó algo nervioso e incluso lo sintió removerse en su sitio._

— _Te pido que lo disculpes. Generalmente, no es así. Es sólo que… Eres muy parecido a L, y L estaba en riesgo de muerte. Lo siento._

 _El hombre esperó alguna respuesta emotiva, algún suspiro de alivio o alguna reacción humanamente vivida. Pero sólo obtuvo argüida indiferencia. Un silencio ancho y largo como el invierno._

— _Le diré que venga. Seguramente ahora que está más calmado quiera conocerte._

— _No tengo interés en conocer a Light Yagami._

— _Entiendo…—volvió a sentirse incomodo y B.B notó el ruido de un libro abrirse—. En todo caso, yo vine porque quería leerte algo, ¿Te molesta? Como ahora mismo estás privado del sentido de la vista me imaginé que estarías aburrido. Es un cuento corto y si te gusta puedo leerte algo más, ¿De acuerdo?_

 _Al experimento B.B le dio exactamente lo mismo. Y sin asentir o negarse, el Señor Yagami comenzó la lectura. B.B lo escuchó sin sentir verdadera curiosidad sobre el individuo que le leía._

—« _La luz es como el agua -le contesté: uno abre el grifo, y sale»_

 _Días después, un doctor vino y le quitó la venda de los ojos. En todo ese tiempo B.B no durmió sencillamente porque no sintió la necesidad de dormir. Para entonces, la presencia de las ojeras, un bulto amoratado bajo sus ojos, comenzó a hacerse presente. Era una simple pincelada, algo tan fugaz que sólo el tiempo sería capaz de marcar como algo permanente en su rostro._

 _La venda fue retirada y se hizo la luz, literalmente._

 _Abrió los ojos y una cascada de Luz inundo su vista. Pensó que el Señor Yagami tenía razón con su cuento y que la luz era como el agua; uno apretaba el botón y salía. Sólo que ahora era demasiada luz e imaginó que así se sentía estar ciego hasta que cada cosa tomó su forma y pudo distinguir la cama de la silla. Parpadeó un par de veces, adaptándose a estos nuevos ojos, a esta vista que ya antes había sido utilizada por L._

 _Pretendía decir algo, algo que le diera a entender al doctor que podía ver claramente y que, por supuesto, su organismo no había fallado y había cumplido con la función especifica para la que había sido fabricado. Sin embargo, antes siquiera de pronunciar silaba alguna, el doctor lo miró horrorizado y salió corriendo cual liebre libre por el campo._

 _No comprendió la reacción._

 _Minutos después, El Señor Wammy y otros doctores, entre ellos el Señor Yagami a quien pudo distinguir por su voz, estaban allí y lo estudiaron de diversas formas, como si él fuera un conejillo de indias. Y es que en realidad eso era, un conejillo de indias. Un experimento._

— _Dime, B.B, ¿Eres capaz de visualizar todo con claridad?_

— _Si. Veo todo claramente._

— _Pero, doctor, el color… ha cambiado…—el medico a su lado se veía inquieto, como si quisiera ir al baño, pero sólo era inquietud mal disimulada. El Señor Wammy sonrió un poco como abuelito bueno, aun así B.B percibió en su mirada el brillo del miedo, de la incertidumbre._

— _Debe ser un efecto colateral —dijo e intentó mantener su postura tranquila—. De todos modos, debemos estudiarlo._

 _Le pasaron un espejo por pura cortesía y B.B contempló en su reflejo unos ojos que ya no era negros ni grises, sino rojos. Rojos como la sangre que un día mancharía sus manos._

 _Rojo como la sangre muerta._

 _-:-_

Light apretó los puños y enfocó el enfado que sentía, canalizándolo de afuera hacia dentro. De nada servía gritarle a Takada o a Mikami la sandez que habían hecho. Así que mantuvo su cara estoica que, aunque no revelaba su verdadero enojo, si reflejaba una mirada severa.

—Lo siento mucho —se disculpó Takada por cuadragésima vez.

El experimento B.B había escapado.

Light volvió a apretar los puños y apretó también los dientes, impotente ante la idea de que ese fenómeno de circo estuviese suelto. Mentiría si dijese que no sentía inquietud porque sí la sentía. Era una sensación que viajaba en su sangre hasta sus órganos, punzándole, astillándole la piel. Lo peor es que sólo se había enterado de ello hasta en la mañana, cuando Mikami y Takada vinieron a dar sus respectivos reportes. A esta hora, B.B estaría ya muy lejos.

—Está bien, Señorita Takada —habló Light con voz impecable, con la furia cubierta en miles de capaz—. Dadas las circunstancias debemos agradecer que usted se encuentre bien. El experimento B.B es bastante inestable y pese a todo, ha salido bien parada.

A la mujer le brillaron los ojos en agradecimiento. El experimento B.B apenas le había hecho daño. Un golpe en la cabeza y una jeringuilla para dormirla. No sabía si era para no lastimarla o para hacerle saber a sus superiores que ahora era tan libre como una partícula de polvo al aire. El que ahora ese sujeto de prueba estuviese libre era un asunto delicado. Comprendía que era inestable y podía atacar, aunque no sabía hasta qué punto eso era grave. No creía que su libertad perjudicara de alguna manera la elite de la organización. Después de todo, qué era B.B para desequilibrar el poder en Wammys House…

—Los drones especializados han sido activados para su búsqueda —acotó Mikami—. Hemos aplicados algunos rastreadores con su sangre para que la localización sea más efectiva.

—¿Alguien más sabe de esto? —preguntó L con su suave voz, mirándolos ampliamente desde su sitio. No parecía que la noticia le afectase gran cosa.

—No, Señor.

—Bien. Mantengamos este asunto en secreto. El escape del experimento no debe llegar a los oídos del comité. Ocasionarían muchos problemas.

—¡Sí!

—¿Qué hay de las cámaras de vigilancia? ¿Y el centinela?

—Señor, las cámaras no detectaron nada. El pabellón cuatro es asunto restringido y por eso hay pocas cámaras. Sólo hubo un muerto, el centinela de turno, y yo me he encargado personalmente de eso. No he dejado ningún rastro.

—¿La familia del hombre?

—Como he dicho antes, señor: me hice cargo de todo.

—Perfecto. Ahora, por favor, retírense.

En cuanto se hubieron marchado, el rostro de Light se descongestionó. La rabia e impotencia se reflejaba vívidamente en cada rasgo facial. Por pura maldad dejó ir su mano hasta empujar con fuerza la lámpara de la mesa y hacerla estallar en el suelo en miles de cristales. L lo observó quitamente y luego desenvolvió una paleta y se la llevó a la boca.

—Light está de mal humor hoy —comentó. Ambos estaban en la oficina privada, un lugar llenó de asuntos de estado.

—¿Qué si estoy de mal humor? ¡De mal humor! —rechinó los dientes. Era tan impropio de él perder la paciencia de esa forma, pero este error no lo toleraba—. ¡Tú también deberías estar de mal humor, B.B ha escapado! Maldición.

—El organismo de B le impide alejarse de forma veloz.

—Tienes razón —se arregló el cabello—. No debo perder la cabeza. B no puede ir muy lejos. Su organismo sufre recaídas fuertes. Seguramente los drones lo encontraran en el camino.

—Sugiero que no lo subestimes. B puede ser un clon, un sujeto de prueba, un experimento, llámalo como gustes. Pero sigue siendo un ser que por su inteligencia debe ser manejado con cuidado. B es astuto. Es listo. Hallará la forma de resolver su situación.

—¿Estás intentado animarme o de aumentar mi estrés? — repuso con aspereza.

—Sólo sugiero que hay que tener cuidado. Que B este enfermo no significa que eso sea un obstáculo en su objetivo.

—B recaerá antes de que eso suceda. Por eso debemos encontrarlo antes. B no puede morir. No puede. No se lo permitiré —esto ultimo lo dijo con fiereza, con la determinación de quien esta seguro de atrapar el viento con las manos.

—Light, cuando llegue el momento no podrás evitarlo.

—Eso lo veremos, L.

Ambos hombres se miraron fijamente. En uno había un brillo retador. En el otro solo una mirada indiferente, casi resignada a la idea de que la muerte formaba parte de la vida, de todas las formas de vida. Incluyendo la suya.

Más tarde, cuando los especialistas en topografía evaluaban el terreno, notaron la anomalía de una presencia no identificada en el área. Los Vigilantes del Ojo en el Cielo confirmaron el hecho a través de las miles de cámaras de vigilancia puesta en los drones que custodiaban el país entero. Lo identificaron como un shinigami. El cómo y cuándo había aparecido era un misterio.

El misterio de los shinigamis.

Nadie sabía de dónde venían o qué buscaba o cómo aparecían. Su presencia era fantasmal, aparecían de la nada, como un suspiro suspendido en el aire que tarda en ser notado. Las alarmas en los drones no tardaron en hacerse notar, despertando un centenar de luces rojas en todo el cuartel. Se desplegaban en el techo una detrás de otras, encendiéndose y apagándose deliberadamente, como la alarma de una sirena en la ambulancia. Light miró el techo y frunció el entrecejo ante lo que eso significaba.

—Ya habían tardado…

Cuando Light llegó a la cámara de control, notó que ya todo el personal cualificado estaba allí; los científicos en topografía, los vigilantes, los especialista en tiempo, los estrategas de combate. Cada uno de ellos ocupando el puesto que le correspondían. Era normal. Muy habitual una batalla con un shinigami. La cámara de control era un espacio lo suficientemente grande como para acogerlos a todos, se disponían en círculos alrededor de la tabla digital que mostraba esquemáticamente el subsuelo, el suelo, la ciudad, aliados y enemigos en 3D.

—La primera fase de conexión ha identificado al blanco de sangre azul en el distrito Tokyo, la zona de Shibuya. —informó un operador, maniobrando estratégicamente la información en la computadora digital bajo sus dedos.

—Demasiado cerca de la ciudad —murmuró por lo bajo. Los shinigamis aparecían cada vez más cerca de la zona donde se encontraban—. Ejecuten el plan de seguridad.

—Confirmado. El plan de seguridad fue ejecutado. Se ha dado aviso a los civiles de ir inmediatamente a los refugios.

—Perfecto. ¿Informe de daños?

—Señor, hasta ahora el Shinigami se ha desplazado lentamente. No parece tener indicios destructivos. No ha atacado a los civiles —el agente tecleaba con furia sobre el teclado táctil, buscando la información precisa—. De hecho, parece que quiere ir a un punto en concreto.

Cuando obtuvo la información que quería, la mandó a la computadora principal donde se desplegó en la pantalla central, mostrando la ubicación del shinigami como un gran punto rojo. Los edificios y los civiles eran mostrados como puntos azules, algunos de ellos se desplazaban con velocidad en todas las direcciones, revelando el pánico de los civiles para huir del monstruo.

Light bajó lentamente las escaleras hasta ubicarse en el centro, justo delante de la pantalla en 3D. Observó con curiosidad el desplazamiento del dios de la muerte. Era cierto. Quería ir a algún punto. Caminó alrededor de la pantalla, observando desde todos los ángulos la ubicación. Era la zona de Shibuya. No estaba tan alejado del cuartel, pero si lo suficiente lejos como para ir a pie. ¿Buscaba algo el shinigami?

Algo hizo clic en su mente y por reflejo miró hacia la oficina de L, que estaba por varios metros encima de su cabeza. Notó que L estaba allí, parado en la pared de cristal, contemplando con cuidado la pantalla. Era obvio que se mantenía al tanto de la situación, observándoles desde arriba como si un dios se tratase. No le molestaba. L era un gran estratega, pero a menos que la situación fuera de vida o muerte no se involucraba directamente. Aun así, supo por su mirada tan indiferente, tan inexpresiva, tan vacía como una casa deshabitada que estaba pensando lo mismo que él. Y eso era malo porque comprobaba hasta cierto límite, una de las teorías de L.

El shinigami buscaba a B.

-:-

Para comenzar el entrenamiento físico básico, los nuevos reclutas debían estar allí a la seis de la mañana. Comenzaban sus estiramientos, algo de trotar y calentar el organismo. Entonces venía el entrenamiento duro, combates cuerpo a cuerpo, algo parecido a las artes marciales hasta que llegaba el medio día, y dependiendo del día tenían diferentes actividades. Practicas de tiro, o estrategias de combate, o artillería pesada, y puesto que eran demasiados alumnos los dividían para que así cada grupo tuviera diferentes actividades y el aprendizaje fuese más efectivo.

Mello y Matt, por cosas del destino, estaban en el mismo equipo. Su grupo estaba conformado por lo menos de doce cadetes, diez reclutas nuevos y dos cadetes de nivel 2. Linda había sido asignada, junto con su compañero, como la cabecilla del grupo para comandar los ejercicios y las asignaturas, y aunque a Mello no le hizo mucha gracia la dejó estar.

Ella y su compañero habían llevado a los diez reclutas a un campo fuera del edificio de Wammy House. Un campo diseñado especialmente para el área de mando. Allí recibirían su primera clase de pilotaje. Pero entonces, percibieron la presencia de grupos de soldados manejándose metódicamente.

Mello contempló la eficacia militar con la que los agentes manejaban la situación. Venían en filas y se organizaban en los helicópteros en grupos numerosos. El sonido de las hélices era poderoso, retumbaba en las paredes e incluso los tambaleaba un poco en el suelo al sentir la vibración en el piso ante un despeje. En las paredes, como un recordatorio insistente, las luces rojas se prendían y apagaban una y otra vez, sin cesar.

—Estado especial de emergencia —susurró para si mismo Mello.

Por eso, no le extrañó que los militares saliesen en cadena para combatir lo que él creía que había aterrizado en suelo firme: un Shinigami. Los reclutas nuevos no podían participar debido a su nula experiencia en combates de campo, pero Mello sí que sabía a lo que se enfrentaban. Él estuvo allí aquella vez que Midra entró en ataque. No le habían quedado ganas de volver a ver un Shinigami en su vida, aunque tuvo curiosidad por el ser que había aterrizado. Se preguntó si sería un dios de la muerte con suficiente cerebro como para querer entablar una conversación o dar a entender qué era lo que buscaba.

De cualquier modo, era su trabajo averiguar sobre ello, al menos averiguar por si mismo y darse las respuesta a la preguntas que tantas veces se había hecho acostado en su cama.

Fue así que concentró su vista y notó que Linda se alzaba entre todos, dando fuerza a su voz para anunciar que la clase no había sido suspendida, pero aun así seguirían el combate desde donde estaban. Era un tipo diferente de aprendizaje al visualizar en vivo desde una pantalla, la pelea entre dioses y humanos. Entonces, ubicó un pequeño dispositivo frente a todos, algo parecido a un pendrive, y apretó un botón. Inmediatamente una pantalla digital se desplegó en el aire, revelando una pequeña parte del terreno donde se ubicaría la pelea.

—Distrito de Tokyo, la zona de Shibuya.

Esto era raro. La mayoría de los shinigamis aparecían cerca de la antigua Tokyo que se ubicaba más allá de las zonas Toshima y Taito, un lugar donde las batallas podían darse a lugar sin tantas preocupaciones por los civiles porque, después de todo, la vieja Tokyo era la mitad de la ciudad que había sido devastada, nada de vida crecía allí. Pero en los últimos días aparecían con más frecuencia en las zonas de Meguro y Shibuya, atraídos por una fuerza invicta.

Por su parte, Matt se alarmó internamente. La zona de Shibuya era donde se ubicaba el complejo de edificios donde vivía. Si al shinigami se le ocurría destrozar toda la zona se quedaría sin cama y sin techo y para su mala, o buena suerte, se quedaría sin experimento B.B. No es que no le agradara el tipo (ni siquiera había hablado con él), era sólo que si el shinigami destruía su distrito aparecerían centenares de cadáveres esparcidos en el suelo como migajas de pan y si el cuerpo de B.B estaba entre ellos, por lo menos tendría una excusa para el cadáver. Se libraría de la responsabilidad. Ya no más B.B ni más obra de caridad para nadie.

-:-

 _La operación de los ojos no fue la única. Pronto vinieron más intervenciones quirúrgicas. Reemplazaron sus riñones, su hígado, incluso los intestinos. También hicieron muchas transfusiones de sangre. B.B pasó tardes enteras viendo como su sangre era drenada a través de un tubo hasta una bolsa médica. Una vez lo colocaron boca abajo para extraer de su cresta iliaca medula sana y valiosa a través de una aguja larga y aguda_

 _En ningún momento se quejó o protestó contra las intervenciones. Después de todo, él había nacido con un propósito muy específico y mientras el propósito siguiera existiendo, él también lo haría. Aun así, más de una vez se encontró cuestionándose el destino de su existir una vez que lo tratamientos acabaran. Su utilidad habría terminado y L estaría sano. ¿Qué seria de él entonces? ¿Volvería a ir al espacio del que fue arrancado? ¿Lo apagarían tal como uno apaga el interruptor? ¿O simplemente lo dejarían ir? En apariencia no parecía más de un niño de once años, con los ojos amplios y rojos, casi grotescos, pero en edad apenas iba a cumplir un año de vida. La información de lo que está bien y está mal estaba almacenada en su memoria como un chip, pero los conceptos de vida propia, de bienestar, e incluso de voluntad para elegir eran cosas que se manejaban en la gente común y corriente, en los civiles nacidos de un hombre y una mujer. Esos conceptos no se aplicaban en él porque era un experimento. El plan B del Señor Wammy._

 _Pero B conocía los conceptos y poco a poco comenzaba a desarrollar su propia personalidad basada en sus principios, en su forma de ver y reaccionar. Comenzaba a sentir rechazo hacia estas intervenciones tan desconsideradas. Comenzaba a sentir más como un ser humano que como un experimento._

 _Ese día estaba en cama por una intervención realizada el día anterior. Y como siempre, el Señor Yagami estaba a su lado, leyendo un cuento._

— _«Entonces la vio a través de las lágrimas. Le pareció tan extraña a su dolor, que no pudo entender la tortura de sus cinco noches anteriores»_

— _García Márquez —dijo de pronto, focalizando sus grandes ojos rojos e indiferentes en el doctor—. Al señor Yagami parece gustarle mucho las historias de este autor._

— _¿Por qué lo dices?_

— _He advertido que la mayoría de lo que lee sigue un mismo patrón. Una forma única de escribir. Eso quiere decir que ha sido escrita por la misma persona. En la escritura es normal que se revele parte de la esencia de un individuo en las letras. No es correcto asumir que es la esencia misma, sino un fragmento de pensamientos que toma consistencia._

— _Me sorprendes. Eres muy inteligente. —el doctor le sonrió con paternidad, pero B no sintió nada más que nada al verlo. El doctor Yagami sólo era otro individuo que estudiaba su desarrollo._

 _Cada operación había sido un éxito, tanto para L como para B, pues su cuerpo seguía reaccionando a las intervenciones, curando como por arte de magia los órganos dañados. El equipo decía que su función era similar a los shinigamis que se regeneraban al notar daños en su cuerpo._

 _Shinigami._

 _B no comprendía mucho qué quería decir eso. Aunque, comprendía que el contexto en el que mencionaban a estos seres era terreno peligroso._

 _Miró el techo. Se sentía débil. Los tratamientos lo dejaban visiblemente exhausto y las ojeras bajo sus ojos eran cada vez más intensas. Pero no se quejó. En realidad, a través de estás operaciones, comenzó a desarrollar interés por la anatomía humana, por el funcionamientos de los órganos, por el color de la sangre. Una vez se atrevió a husmear la herida que dejó una operación. Desató sin cuidado los puntos y con interés tocó las capas de piel. Tuvieron que cocerle enseguida, lo durmieron y sedaron por una semana para que estuviera quieto._

 _Pero sus inquietudes solo crecían más igual que su personalidad._

— _Quiero conocer a L —dijo. Se giró y se quedó mirando al Señor Yagami fijamente, esperando una respuesta. Quizás el cerebro de los humanos funcionaba más lento que el suyo, quizás la sorpresa por la pregunta lo había dejado mudo o quizás ni siquiera lo había entendido. Pero durante unos segundos el Señor Yagami no dijo nada y se cansaba de esperar—. Quiero conocer a L._

 _Repitió lentamente._

— _No creo que eso sea posible —respondió con dulzura._

 _B no comprendía porqué no podía conocerlo. Él había nacido por su causa. L era su origen. Había donado la mayoría de sus órganos, su sangre, su medula para su supervivencia y aun así le negaban la visa._

 _No se quejó tampoco. Guardó silencio y volvió a mirar el techo. Pero comenzaba a pensar que «esto» era injusto._

 _Una semana después, B burló la cámara de seguridad del cuarto y abrió sin grandes complicaciones la puerta. Descifró en un abrir y cerrar de ojos la contraseña a través de un teclado de seguridad eléctrico. Nunca se había atrevido a hacerlo porque de todas maneras no había motivos. Pero ahora sí. Quería conocer a L._

 _Caminó despacio por los pasillos y evitó a la gente común. No existían motivos para evitarlos o miedo a que ellos lo llevaran nuevamente a su habitación. Simplemente quería evitar sus parloteos. No le gustaba la gente. Hablaban tanto que se cansaba, pocas frases valían la pena entre ese ruido. Mejor evitarlos._

 _Su orientación era errada porque no conocía la edificación. Sin embargo, continuó caminando, dejándose llevar por su instinto. Entonces lo sintió. Algo que tiraba de él como una cuerda, como un imán que atrae el hierro. Siguió el hilo invisible y se encontró en un lugar tan alejado y tan desolado que supo de inmediato que allí no estaba L._

 _En cambio, como un mal chiste, se encontraba con otro niño._

— _¡¿Qué haces aquí?! —espetó el niño de mal humor. Se notaba a leguas que intentaba reprimir su desagrado._

 _B se puso de cuclillas por pura costumbre y observó al niño desde su posición. Abrazó sus rodillas y prestó atención. Conocía a este niño. Conocía a Light Yagami._

— _Light Yagami —dijo con un suave floreo, con una respiración suave y sutil._

— _¡¿Cómo saliste de la celda?! Tu no debes estar aquí —el niño lo fulminó con la mirada—. Además, este sitio… aquí ahora… —parecía de pronto incomodo, temeroso de algo extraño— ¿Cómo has llegado aquí? No debes estar aquí. Es peligroso._

 _B ladeó la cabeza, sintiéndose curioso por el cambio tan brusco de actitud. Decidió complacer las preguntas que al fin y al cabo no eran cosa de otro mundo. Le dedicó al otro niño una sonrisa extraña y habló_

— _Salí de la celda caminando —Light aguantó un bufido de irritación—. La contraseña fue fácil. Los pasillos y evitar a la gente también —se llevó un pulgar a los labios y Light le miró mal por eso—. Llegué porque algo me ha llamado hasta aquí._

 _A este punto, el rostro de Light era puro terror. Él sabía lo que había tras esa puerta. La oficina secreta. El agua subterránea. El cuerpo mutilado de la Luna. Si B sentía ese fuerte llamado tal como solía sentirlo L, entonces el lazo era indestructible. La conexión entre almas que se llamaban para retornar al Origen. No podía permitir que B llegara más lejos. No podía dejar que se acercara al agua subterránea y fuera abducido por el poder de la Luna. Además, ese niño… no, ese experimento (no era nada más que un experimento) le causaba repulsión. El simple hecho de ver su cara le causaba nauseas._

— _Vete. Ya te dije que no puedes estar aquí._

— _Light Yagami se siente perturbado por mi presencia_

— _¡Cállate! ¡Y vete de aquí!_

 _Iba a replicar algo cuando de repente sintió que todo se apagó. Fue como apretar el botón de off y todo dejó de funcionar. B se dio cuenta de que, sin saberlo, había ido al lugar que el consideraba "El mundo de los sueños". Ese hábitat cubierto de agua que le empapaba la piel y los pensamientos._

 _Light, que estaba frente del experimento, notó el cambio brusco. Observó incrédulo la forma en que la mente del niño dejaba de funcionar y se desmayaba, cayendo al suelo con un ruido seco y hueco. Pensó aterrado que esto era fruto de permanecer tanto tiempo cerca del lugar del Origen. Pero no. Esto tenía que ver con su humanidad. Con el desarrollo de su organismo._

 _Días después, B despertó desorientado. Abrió lentamente los ojos y notó una luz cegadora en el techo. Se le dilataron las pupilas y cuando intentó moverse algo no le dejó hacerlo. Pronto razonó el motivo; estaba atado a la camilla con correas que le apretaban su cuerpo._

— _Se ha despertado…_

 _Escuchó murmullos provenientes de todos lados. De arriba, de abajo, de al lado. La luz blanca le impedía ubicarlos. Además, se sentía atontado, lento para asimilar los hechos._

— _Seguramente te preguntas porqué estás aquí —era una de las voces de uno de sus doctores—. Hace un par de días te desmayaste. Estás aquí porque debemos averiguar la causa de tu desmayo._

— _Los análisis dicen que tu sistema está fallando._

— _Al parecer tu sistema inmunológico y las moléculas de tu cuerpo están yendo en picada. Lo sentimos mucho._

 _¿Significaba eso que él ya no era funcional? B.B guardó silencio y contempló la bombilla con las pupilas dilatadas. Oía a los doctores lejanamente. Se sentía ido, le empezó a doler la cabeza._

— _Doctor… —una voz femenina, con tintes alterados—. Los gráficos muestran que los nervios se están alterando. El cerebro recibe señales de dolor. Es posible que sufra un derrame. ¡Debemos actuar de inmediato!_

— _No. Dejen que lo inminente llegue. De esa forma analizaremos de cerca el ataque y quizás podamos tener estudios satisfactorios acerca del nacimiento de la recaída molecular. B.B es un experimento y si ya no es funcional entonces su funcionalidad será, a partir de ahora, la de un espécimen en constante análisis. Un sujeto de prueba._

— _Pero doctor… el dolor…_

— _El experimento B.B estará bien. Su cuerpo, esa forma de regenerarse, encontrara la manera de sobreponerse a todo. Será interesante observar este proceso de cerca._

 _B escuchaba, pero al mismo tiempo no. Respiraba, lento y fuerte, sintiendo como entraba ese aire para salir luego. El frío le entró en el cuerpo, como un espíritu que le poseía, y le hizo poner la piel de gallina. Se tensó en la cama, incapaz de mantenerse quieto ante la ola de espasmos que sacudió su cuerpo. Gritó sin conocer el origen de su suplicio. Era un dolor que le nacía de la sangre, de las entrañas, parecía escocerle el alma._

 _Cerró los ojos y tiró de las correas y el dolor de su cuerpo se intensificó._

 _Entonces, como la marea que ha subido sin permiso, vino. Fue un brote grotesco, la de su sangre derramada. Salió de entre sus fosas nasales, por su boca. Se ahogó un rato en una marea roja y con sabor a hierro. Así que en vez de estar acostado en una camilla, estuvo acostado en un charco de lamentos, y se ahogaba y ahogaba en ese mar hecho de sangre. La luz en el techo seguía siendo tan blanca y los murmullos de los doctores no dejaban de oírse, manteniéndose al margen de su sufrimiento, dejando que se desangrara por dentro._

 _B.B sentía que su cuerpo temblaba. No sabía si era debido al frío o al dolor. Pero le dio igual… Porque dolía. Sí. Más de lo que alguien imaginaba. Apretó sus dedos en las sabanas y jadeó incesante, boqueando como un pez fuera del agua._

 _Nadie hizo nada porque no había nada que hacer. Sólo lo miraron y B.B sintió rabia por esta parte de su humanidad que dolía y se asfixiaba. Apretó un momento la mandíbula, rabioso; entonces ante la nueva oleada de dolor se convulsionó y gritó. Parecía más un animal herido que un niño._

 _Y sintió que gritó por horas porque el dolor no se iba, sino que crecía, se expandía, entrelazando su ser con un castigo que parecía eterno. Las correas seguían apretando su cuerpo y él seguía removiéndose de un lado a otro, intentando apagar ese dolor que no dejaba de atormentarlo. El pelo se le adhería a la frente por causa del sudor y respiraba tan fuerte que el aire se le rompía en los pulmones._

 _Y en medio de aquel tormento, B.B fue cociente de su realidad. Un terror sacudió su cuerpo y abrió los ojos de sobremanera, comprendiendo de pronto toda la situación. Él era un experimento, siempre lo había sido. No era más que el conejillo de indias de un científico que lo único que le importaba era la supervivencia de su hijo. B.B sólo era un respaldo. Algo que podía ser utilizado, reemplazado y desechado. Sería para siempre el sujeto de prueba dentro de un cuartel, ocultado a los ojos del mundo por ser una aberración. No iba a morir porque nunca se lo permitirían, era el sujeto de prueba, el cadáver con el que se experimenta, hallarían la forma de despedazarlo y volverlo a componer hasta que no quedara ni una de sus células._

 _Estaba solo. Solo. Siempre lo había estado. Siempre lo estaría…_

 _Y esa realidad que siempre supo, pero que ahora sabía (sentía) con más claridad que nunca le perforó la conciencia y la cordura. En su mente se formó el caos ante esa horrible verdad. Y odio, odio, odio, odio al objetivo de Wammys House. Entonces, sus manos se cerraron compulsivamente en la seda blanca de la sabana, hundiendo las uñas en las manchas de sangre y gritó. Pero esta vez gritó por la rabia, la impotencia de saberse usado, ultrajado. Era un grito recluido en la agonía y la humillación. Un lamento que nacía de su alma y se manifestaba como el alarido de una campana rota. Era esta la parte maldita de su humanidad la que lloraba. Y Las lágrimas le ardieron en los ojos y caldearon sus mejillas mientras sus aullidos se prolongaban más allá de las paredes, introduciéndolo en una desesperación honda y vacía._

 _Esa fue la primera de muchas veces en la que se vio atado a una cama de tristezas..._

 _-:-_

—¡Señor, otro shinigami a hecho acto de aparición en el distrito de Kyoto!

—¡¿Cómo?! ¡¿En qué momento?!

—La computadora no ha podido procesarlo —informó un agente, su mirada firme permanecía enfocada en la computadora digital—. Además, los drones han captado otra imagen —amplió la imagen, un video capturado desde altas alturas—. Otro shinigami ha aparecido en el distrito Nara.

—Tres shinigamis a la vez… —Light suspiró—. Ni siquiera nos dejan dar un respiro. Bien. Ha este punto la FAN ya debe estar alerta. Avísenle al núcleo en Nara y Kyoto para que liberen las armas de la fuerza aérea. Necesitamos ganar tiempo antes de que los soldados lleguen. Ukita, envía al equipo Alfa y Kappa al distrito de Nara. Los equipos de Sigma y Épsilon irán a Kyoto.

Para ese momento la pantalla digital en el centro había sido dividida en tres partes, revelando en sus perímetros la aparición de tres dioses de la muerte en diferentes puntos del mapa.

—¿Cómo se ha movilizado el shinigami que está en Tokyo?

—El equipo Omicron y Zeta han llegado al terreno, se preparan para atacar. Esperan sus órdenes, Señor.

—Perfecto. Libera la orden y que comience el ataque de acuerdo a la estrategia 5C

—No —la voz de L, emitida a través del micrófono resonó en las cuatro paredes. Los agentes que miraban la pantalla fijamente detuvieron sus labores y miraron al comandante principal en su oficina—. Parece que este shinigami no tiene intensiones destructivas. Iniciaremos la operación de captura. El equipo Omicron y Zeta no intentaran matarlo. La estrategia será desplegar una celda con campos electromagnéticos para mantenerlo con vida y traerlo a la base de operaciones. El campo DN92 está diseñado especialmente para la captura del shinigami.

Todos se agitaron visiblemente. Nadie quería tener cerca un dios de la muerte, pero ninguno dijo nada, atreviéndose sólo Light a darle voz a los pensamientos.

—Eso es muy peligroso. Lo sabes —dijo con intención—. Nuestra prioridad es la supervivencia.

—Y también lo es comprender los motivos que lo llevan hasta nuestra tierra. Si somos capaces de encontrar un método de comunicación con un shinigami no-destructor, es posible negociar la paz.

—Bien —Light apretó los dientes, impotente ante la idea de un shinigami lo suficientemente cerca de las aguas subterráneas—. Ya escucharon a L. Inicien la operación de captura.

-:-

Todos miraban absorto la pantalla, evaluando el desempeño y también visiblemente alterados por la aparición de tres dioses de la muerte a la vez. La clase había quedado reducida a un silencio intrigante, con el temor latiéndole a la altura de la nuez. Linda, jefa en el grupo, se ubicaba al lado de Mello y Matt mirando tan entretenida como sus amigos la pantalla.

—No es la primera vez —susurró Linda—. A veces aparecen hasta seis shinigamis en un día, aunque nunca al mismo tiempo. Por eso el numero de soldados en nuestra base no se abastece.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —inquirió Matt.

—Cada grupo tiene de diez a quince soldados. Ya has visto que han mandado a seis grupos. Eso suman noventa hombres para pelear. No siempre regresan todos. Y si tenemos en cuenta que peleamos todos los días el número de mortalidad aumenta y nuestros soldados se reducen. No somos demasiados y los que hay en el cuartel, no todos van a pelear. Tenemos que dividirlos, ya sabes; algunos para la labor de medicina, para estrategias de combates, vigilantes, fusiladores —soltó un suspiro entristecido—. Somos demasiados pocos mientras que los shinigamis no parecen acabarse nunca.

—Pero Linda —acotó Mello, impaciente—. Antes bajaban unos pocos. De repente parecen haberse multiplicados. Los últimos tres años han sido más que una pesadilla.

—Lo sé… —parecía tener algo en la punta de la lengua y Mello estaba dispuesto a sacárselo.

—Parece que tienes algo atorado en la garganta. Ya suéltalo.

—Es sólo que… ¿Por qué ahora? Es decir, llevan bajando a la tierra cuánto, ¿más de veinte años? Sí, más o menos, y nunca, según la historia, habían venido con tanta veracidad. A veces me pregunto si es nuestra metodología la que les ha hecho multiplicarse.

—Vamos Linda, no puede ser eso. Nos estamos defendiendo. Si no lo hiciéramos acabaríamos fritos.

—¡Ya lo sé! Pero… debe haber algo que les incomoda, ¿no te parece? —parecía de pronto confundida, ensimismada en algo trágico—. Me lo pregunto siempre, me pregunto si acaso hemos hecho algo para que se enojaran con nosotros. Me pregunto si le hemos hecho algún mal. Si es que acaso el hecho de acabar con un shinigami traiga como consecuencia más de estos seres. Ellos… ellos podrían pensar como nosotros, ¿Verdad? Si nosotros supiésemos de dónde son o supiéramos la ubicación de su tierra no dudaríamos en invadir su espacio para destruirlos por el simple hecho de que ellos nos han destruido a nosotros. Ojo por ojos y diente por diente, dicen. ¿No sería para ellos lo mismo? ¿Venganza? ¿Dar al Cesar lo que es del Cesar? —se pasó la mano por una de sus coletas, alisando su cabello, incomoda, intranquila, algo perturbada por sus teorías—. Se han ganado más guerras por odio que por amor…

Ella enfocó la vista en la pantalla, concentrada en la pelea que ahora se libraba. La celda de campos electromagnéticos había fallado, electrocutando a varios hombres. El shinigami que era tranquilo se había vuelto violento, olvidando de repente las motivaciones que le llevaron allí. En su desenfreno atacó un edificio y derrumbó las piedras. Linda imaginó a cientos de heridos y se le partió el corazón.

—Esta guerra no va a acabar nunca… —musitó. Odiaba pelear y odiaba esta guerra—. O son ellos o somos nosotros, sin importar si le damos lo que buscan o si nos disculpamos, la guerra es la guerra.

Mello, por su parte, dejó de enfocar la vista en la imágenes para pensar. Linda tenía razón. Algo debían haber hecho para desatar tal fuerza descomunal en seres tan destructivos como los shinigamis. Algo debían de haberles quitado, o de lo contrario aquel shinigami llamado Midra, no estaría tan desesperada por recuperar, por buscar algo. Lo que fuera que tuviera.

" _Ien ashiemen ence oelo di Eliena_ "

Esas palabras pronunciadas no podía quitárselas de la cabeza. A veces incluso tenía pesadillas. " _Ien ashiemen ence oelo di Eliena_ " No dejaba de pensar que el shinigami se refería a Nate. Algo tenía ese niño como para llamarle la atención. Algo valioso. Quizás era a él a quienes buscaban, pero…

" _Pero Nate está en el cuartel. Y el shinigami de ahora, que parecía quieto y tan dispuesto a buscar ese «algo» esta lejos de aquí. ¿Qué es lo que busca en realidad_?"

-:-

 _Le dolía todo el cuerpo, tanto por dentro como por fuera. Era un dolor que incluso llegaba a su conciencia en forma de punzadas, siempre más grande, cada vez arrastrándolo en una oscuridad espesa y ahogante. Pero con los días dejó de quejarse porque estaba bien. Porque el dolor también podía volverse como una extensión de sí mismo._

 _Ese día, con el tubo de oxígeno permitiéndole respirar, tuvo una visita inesperada en su cuarto._

— _Hola, Light Yagami —susurró en un tono casi perverso, divertido por ver a quien menos esperaba allí._

 _Parecía que al chico le habían caído en los parpados y hombros cientos de toneladas de penas. Lucia decepcionado, viendo en frente de él un fracaso viviente que no dejaba de cesar. B.B comprobó con un vistazo que la mirada que Light le dedicaba abundaba en desconfianza y rencor. Porque a fin de cuentas, aunque él fuese sólo un experimento, se esperaba más éxito de su parte, y en cambio la palabra "Error" se recalcaba en negrita en su entero ser._

— _¿Vienes a matarme? —preguntó divertido._

 _Light apretó los puños y se acercó a la cama con un rostro cincelado en serenidad._

— _Si crees que vengo a matarte para librarte de esta tortura estás muy equivocado —espetó lentamente con los ojos castaños brillándole con una luz severa—. Vas a vivir, ¿Comprendes? No me importa cómo, pero vas a seguir viviendo y cumplirás el propósito para que el naciste._

— _Es por eso por lo que has venido, ¿verdad? —sugirió, señalando su presencia con un movimiento lento de cabeza—. Has venido a comprobar si continúo respirando. Crees que si dejo de hacerlo, ella vendrá aquí y exigirá que le entregues a L —el pánico se reflejó en los rasgos del otro niño y B sonrió ampliamente. B.B poco a poco había comprendido el misterio que encerraba su existencia y la de L—. Tienes miedo de que B muera porque si B perece es posible que L también lo haga._

 _Todos los músculos en el cuerpo de Light se tensaron como los de un animal dispuesto a saltar sobre su presa. Tenía la certeza de que iba a caerle encima y golpearlo. Sin embargo, controló su temperamento._

— _Piensa lo que quieras. Qué podrías saber tú sobre lo que pienso. Sólo eres un experimento. Algo desechable —dijo con voz clara, y con intención de hacer daño—. Estás bajo poder de Wammys House. Así que tienes prohibido, bajo cualquier circunstancia, morirte o acercarte al hecho de morirte._

— _Esas son palabras demasiado osadas para alguien que sólo esta esperando un milagro —repuso con la misma sanguinaria diversión, complacido de notar que le dañaba—. Light Yagami es de esos que no saben discernir entre una fantasía y un hecho irrefutable._

— _Te juro que te haré pagar, B.B —le dedicó una mirada despectiva—. Cuando menos te lo esperes haré que te tragues todas tus palabras._

 _Y se marchó._

 _B.B quedó casi en soledad, porque entonces, al cerrarse la puerta, esta se volvió a abrir. Un doctor venía a examinarlo. ¿Era tan desgraciado que debía ser visitado en ese momento?_

 _-Comenzaremos el proceso de extracción de linfocitos para…_

 _B no lo oía, dejó de prestarle atención aunque el doctor moviese los labios y un sonido molesto saliese de su boca. No le interesaba lo más mínimo lo que él pudiera decir o hacer. Hace tiempo que eso dejó de importarle…_

 _Pasaron muchos días antes de que pudieran retirarle el tubo de respiración y pudiera robar oxigeno por su cuenta. Y pasaron muchos otros días antes de que pudiera levantarse de la cama y andar por si mismo._

 _L nunca vino a visitarlo._

 _B.B pensaba seriamente que L se estaba tomando su tiempo para ir a conocerlo, lo cual le parecía muy descortés. De todas formas, no desistía en su cometido. Y como ahora ya no era tan funcional debido a su avanzada enfermedad, los doctores le permitieron recorrer el cuartel. Supuso que el Señor Yagami tenía algo que ver en esto. B.B notaba la pena que atenazaba su rostro como un velo funerario. El Señor Yagami podía catalogarse como alguien bueno, lo suficiente como para pedir una visa en su nombre y permitirle explorar el mundo por sus propios pies. Seguramente le daba pena; su aspecto, su condición de híbrido, su muerte inminente. Seguramente todas sus cualidades humanas e inhumanas habían despertado pena en el Señor Yagami._

 _No le importó mucho de todos modos._

 _B.B no tenía mucho por lo que vivir. Su único propósito era conoce ser reconocido por él sin la necesidad de donar todo su ser a cambio. Sin estar sujeto a obligaciones. Quería ser su igual._

 _Y ahora que tenía libertad recorría el centro de Wammys House. Tarde o temprano se encontraría con L al vivir en el mismo recinto. Surcaba descalzo los corredores, notando los ecos, de cuando L pasaba por un pasillo y él después lo hacía, podía sentirlo. Se aprendió de memoria los pasillos y las compuestas que daban al mundo exterior, así como los lugares menos concurridos._

 _Ese día salió al exterior._

 _El cielo era gris y soplaba un aire frío. B.B supo que llovería._

 _Caminó descalzo entre la tierra húmeda y falta de vida hasta que se topó a varios kilómetros del cuartel, un bosque que no era más que un grupo de arboles muertos con ramas desnudas. No estaba tan acabado como imaginó, aun habían dentro de ellos algo de vida resquebrajada. Incluso notaba la niebla invadir el espacio como exclamando a viva voz que este era su terreno. Viéndolo así, el bosque parecía un lugar siniestro. Un cementerio de arboles. Justo a los pies de uno notó la presencia de un pájaro._

 _B.B se acercó al animal, sabiendo que por la cantidad de hormigas que invadían su cuerpo, el animalillo debería de estar muerto. No era extraño. Con la lluvia ácida no tendrían donde esconderse, aunque si le sorprendió notar que las hormigas se habían adaptado a este ambiente. Al parecer ellas y las cucarachas podían aguantar más de lo que la gente imaginaba. Tomó el cadáver en sus manos y apartó las hormigas sin ningún cuidado. El ave no tendría más de un par de horas muerta. Aun no hedía y la sangre estaba fresca._

 _Por pura curiosidad, extendió las alas del animal, percibiendo el desgaste en sus alas por causa de la lluvia y las perforaciones que esta le hacía a su cuerpo. Una muerte dolorosa, al parecer._

— _Es mejor que regresemos —dijo una voz con tintes temerosos y extraños._

 _B.B ladeó la mirada y observó con hastió a su vigilante. Por supuesto, Wammys House nunca lo dejaría salir fuera sin un vigilante cerca._

— _¿Cuánto vive un pájaro? —preguntó._

— _¿Qué? No lo sé. Supongo que depende del… tipo de pájaro. B.B es mejor que regresemos._

 _El vigilante se notaba inquieto por estar tan lejos del lugar que él consideraba seguro. Parecía incomodarle notablemente el hecho de respirar el mismo aire que él. B.B comprendió desde el primer momento en que lo vio, que el centinela le temía. No se trataba del rechazo a su condición inhumana y en cierto modo monstruosa, sino el miedo a verse implícitamente enfrentado a un ser que tenía algo de angélico, un ser sin defectos físicos, sin pecado original, marcado desde su nacimiento por un destino de sacrificio y renuncia. No era lastima, tampoco odio, era algo más… B.B compuso una sonrisa terrible y le extendió el animal muerto. La sangre manchaba sus manos y las hormigas le picaban en la piel._

— _¿No lo quieres? —dijo con una voz que rebosaba el placer por algo tan siniestro, ignorando deliberadamente la sugerencia del muchacho. El vigilante con el cabello castaño y los ojos claros, retrocedió un paso, nervioso por esta situación—. Es un pájaro. Es comestible. Es comida._

— _No… No como carne. Soy vegetariano._

— _¿Vegetariano? —B.B miró a su alrededor, el bosque muerto, la hierva seca. De repente le daba risa la situación._

— _¿De qué te ríes? —espetó el muchacho. Nunca le había gustado este niño. B.B era tan extraño, tan perturbado. La enfermedad parecía haberle agregado una dosis de psicosis._

 _Alex no dudaba de que B.B al estar expuesto a los análisis en carne viva, le habían ocasionado un importante desajuste mental. Nadie en su sano juicio gestaría una sonrisa tan siniestra como esa ni tampoco le brillarían los ojos al ver un animalito muerto. Y mucho menos lo ofrecería como comida. Un niño común lloraría…_

— _Sólo pensaba que morirás muy joven, Alex._

 _Alex abrió sus ojos, impresionado y visiblemente asustado._

— _¿Por qué dices eso? —sentía una terrible sorpresa, el miedo dejando surcos en su mente._

— _Imagino que con tantos vegetales muriéndose no quedará nada más para ti que aire. Morirás mucho antes de que yo lo haga._

 _Alex contempló a B.B con espanto y enojo. Notablemente intrigado por una revelación tan abrumadora._

 _B.B soltó el ave muerta y contempló a las hormigas volver al pájaro para consumir lo que quedaba de él. Esto era cuando una especie se sobreponía sobre otra. Comer o ser comido. Imponer autoridad sobre otro ser vivo. La ley de la naturaleza. Y con ello en mente, volvió su vista amplia y roja sobre Alex. Alex era un muchacho ufano, demasiado noble y demasiado estúpido. Comprobaba, a través de su visión y perspectiva, que Alex era el tipo de persona que no soportaban la presión y cedían fácilmente al suplicio. Alguien que se victimiza y que prefería morir antes que aplicar su dominio sobre otra especie._

 _Alex era demasiado manipulable… aun así, parecía mucho más interesante que la gente del cuartel. B.B se aburría con ellos. Se aburría de la gente de uniforme, y se aburría de los doctores que parlaban. Se aburría de la comida, y las terapias, se aburría de los días de visas, y las ventanas con barrotes. Sobretodo se aburría de las pastillas._

— _Es hora de regresar —espetó el muchacho, incomodo ante la idea de una muerte tan pronta en su joven vida._

 _Cuando los doctores no estaban haciendo estudios con su cuerpo o cuando su cuerpo estaba lo suficientemente lúcido como para salir de la cama, B.B surcaba los pasillos del cuartel en busca de algo interesante que ver o hacer. Alex siempre lo vigiló de cerca, desconfiando en su sentir ante la revelación que le había mostrado._

 _Llegó el día en que notó la construcción de campos de estudios. Se acercó al inviernadero y notó que sólo un hombre estaba allí entre un montón de plantas amontonadas cuidadosamente una al lado de otra, y que no parecían sembradas en la tierra sino en una bolsa individual que las aislabas del terreno infértil. El hombre parecía entretenido en poner en fila india los especímenes cuando de pronto advirtió su presencia._

— _Hola. ¿Estás perdido? —preguntó._

 _B.B lo miró fijamente, los ojos amplios cubiertos de un velo caótico que no revelaba para nada sus pensamientos. Sus intenciones._

— _Señor Believe—honorificó con la mirada quieta, amplia y caótica—. Ha sido usted calificado para formar parte de mi experimento._

— _¿Cómo dices…?_

 _Sin entender nada, Believe Bridesmaidse estuvo quieto en su sitio, observando con curiosidad el acercamiento del niño sin saber que más que un niño se trataba de un híbrido que pensaba reemplazar el trabajo de la parca._

— _Le aseguro Señor, que sólo dañaré lo necesario._

 _Más tarde, cuando Alex se dio cuenta que lo había perdido de vista, se apresuró en buscarlo, encontrándose en su lugar con una escena tan grotesca que hizo arqueadas. La sangre derramada, los órganos expuestos y el aire viciado de la muerte en manos de B, quien no parecía perturbado por sus acciones, sino más bien curioso por el acercamiento tan vivido a la expiración humana._

 _Uno niño al que nadie le había enseñado que matar era un pecado._

— _Parece que sólo necesito sangre nueva —dijo._

 _Tenía los bordes de la boca entintados con sangre._

— _¡¿Qué hiciste?!_

— _En el mundo de los animales, los miembros de algunas especies engullen a individuos de su propio grupo e incluso de su propia familia en determinadas circunstancias. Se trata de una jerarquía entre "animales comedores" y "animales comidos". Cazar o ser cazado. Una raza siempre se sobrepone sobre otra, Alex —dijo con una mirada que denotaba profundo placer, parecía hipnotizado con la escena, con los dígitos manchados de carmín—. Entonces, de ser así, ¿por qué iba a estar mal que nosotros hiciéramos lo mismo, aplicando así la Ley del más fuerte?_

 _No le dijo nada a nadie, Alex se vio incapacitado para describir en palabras la situación tan caótica vivida. Aunque no fue necesario, los doctores y militares encontraron el cadáver que yacía entre las plantas y adjudicaron muy pronto las motivaciones. B.B no quedó inmune, pero no lo sancionaron cruelmente porque gracias a su experimentación descubrieron un nuevo método para seguir haciendo funcionar su organismo._

 _Pero Alex se sintió mal por esto. La muerte de un hombre podía traer grandes avances a la medicina, pero no de esta forma. No sobreponiendo una especie sobre otra. Comer o ser comido. Era algo tan burdo, tan poco moral que no dormía, tenía pesadillas, lloraba y tocaba el instrumento de su preferencia con la trágica melodía de la muerte pesándole en los hombros._

 _Se convirtió en un alma atormentada._

" _No puedo. No puedo" sollozaba cada vez más, acosado sin compasión por su percepción del bien y el mal, ahogándose en el recuerdo de los ojos color borgoña brillando desquiciados. A partir de ese día, Alex lució más susceptible a las pesadillas hasta que no pudo soportarlo más y, en retribución a un espectáculo tan grotesco, Alex decidió despedirse de B de la única forma que le era posible. Tal vez no dándole la razón de que un individuo se pone encima de otro, comiéndose o matándose para ganar el derecho de vivir, pero sí dándole la razón en una cosa. Sólo una: su vida no era ni por asomo tan larga como la de B._

 _Así que tomando una sabana la cortó en tiras y la amarró al único candelabro en la habitación de B, y permitió que el niño presenciara su agonía humana, dejando en las pupilas escarlatas y caóticas del experimento B.B la visión de su cuerpo meciéndose en el aire, suspendido en el espacio como un monumento a la decisión de intervenir el proceso de vida._

— _¿Por qué lo haría? —cuestionó con tristeza uno de los ayudantes que bajaban el cadáver suspendido de Alex._

 _B.B permanecía en el rincón del cuarto, de cuclillas, con el pulgar en la boca, saboreando todavía la visión de Alex abandonado su último suspiro, la resistencia de su cuerpo convulsionándose por oxigeno segundos antes de ser considerado un cadáver. Mostrándole en su lugar los pasos para llegar a un común acuerdo._

" _Kyejejeje" rió interiormente._

— _Era su hora —dijo, exaltando de pronto a los doctores por su nula sensibilidad ante ese hecho._

— _¿La hora de qué?_

— _De acabar._

-:-

Antes de que acabara el día, Mello fue llamado a la oficina de L. Vería al mismísimo L en persona.

La situación le provocaba temblores involuntarios, como un temor latente bajo la piel o como el entusiasmo al conocer algo que él creía irreal. Como un mera fantasía. Un ideal nunca alcanzado. Sin embargo, esto no era una ilusión. Era un avance en su investigación. Tocó la puerta un par de veces antes de oír una respuesta positiva del otro lado. Acercó su mano al pomo dorado y empujó suavemente, nervioso ante lo que iba a encontrar.

—Mihael Keehl.

Alguien adentro sabía su nombre.

—Agradezco tu puntualidad. Por favor, toma asiento.

Adentro era como una oficina normal, con cientos de carpetas acumuladas a un lado y una laptop abierta. El hombre, el dueño de la voz lacónica, permanecía sentado en la silla giratoria. Su forma era extraña de sentarse, intuyó Mello. Lo hacía como si no fuese un civil sino un mono que no ha acabado de acostumbrarse a las rarezas de la tecnología. Y todavía aun más cuando le miró el rostro.

Se llevó un susto de muerte.

—¿Ryuuzaki? —preguntó por inercia, asombrado en su totalidad por lo que esto significaba y si es que significaba algo y no una burla premeditada como pensó—. ¡¿Qué demonios haces aquí?! Pensé que esta era la oficina de L.

—Yo soy Ryuusaki y también soy L —expuso el hombre con tanta calma que Mello fácilmente podría ofuscarse—. ¿Qué te ha parecido el cuartel?

Mello bufó un poco y cerró la puerta. Esto no le parecía nada más que un montón de monos en un circo que no tenía nada de gracioso. Tomó asiento frente del hombre, paseando la mirada por el escritorio, intentando, quizás, leer algo que le pudiera servir. Al final no eran más que una oficina común y corriente. Sus ojos manchados de azul se posaron en la espigada figura del hombre, comprendiendo de pronto que ese sujeto necesitaba varias horas de sueño.

—Bastante grande —dijo, respondiendo a la pregunta, acomodándose en la silla como si de repente no hallara la forma correcta de sentarse—. Demasiado complicada.

—Entiendo. Suele pasar los primeros días, después te acostumbraras. Aunque siendo tu objetivo ser soldado y pelear, pasaras más tiempo afuera que adentro.

—¿Qué sucedió con los soldados de está tarde? ¿Qué hay de esa estrategia tuya? No salió muy bien por lo visto —sonrió de medio lado, regodeándose en sus propias palabras.

—Las misiones en los distritos de Kyoto y Nara marcharon de acuerdo al plan. Hubo heridos, por supuesto, es imposible que no haya bajas. En cambio, la misión en el distrito de Tokyo falló. El equipo Omicron resultó herido mientras que el equipo Zeta, en su totalidad, los soldados perecieron —y lo decía con tanta calma que a Mello se le heló la sangre.

—¿Quieres decir que todos murieron?

—A eso me refiero exactamente —y notando la indignación que de pronto se manifestaba en los rasgos del rubio, quizás por sentir pena por soldados ajenos a él, L volvió a tomar la palabra sabiendo exactamente qué iba a decir el muchacho—. Antes de que exteriorices y desapruebes nuestros métodos, debo recordarle a Mihael que la percepción de vida o muerte es clara para mi, aun así, en un mundo donde se deben mover las piezas indicadas por el bien de los civiles, los sacrificios deben hacerse. Es la obligación de un líder; se deja vivir una parte mientras que a la otra no. Como dije, los sacrificios son necesarios.

Mello guardó silencio, tragándose con hiel las primeras palabras que acudieron a su lengua. Sabía, por haber visto a través de la pantalla de Linda, que varios civiles y militares habían salido heridos, ¿Pero muertos? Un grupo enteró había sido carbonizado en su intento por capturar un dios de la muerte. El helicóptero, supo entonces, se había estrellado en su intento de proteger la vida humana que danzaba en la tierra. Estrellado contra la figura del shinigami. Fue la única forma de detenerlo. De matarlo. L lo decidió así al ver la nula posibilidad de aprehensión.

El rubio afiló la mirada. Este era L y su retorcida forma de hacer el bien…

—Entonces —dijo, cuando el silencio ya era demasiado ancho y lúgubre. Decidió cambiar de tema—, ¿Le das la bienvenida a todos tus servidores de la misma manera? —acotó sin ocultar el grado de ironía en sus letras—. ¿Y bien? ¿Para qué demonios me quieres aquí?

Tampoco hizo esfuerzos en ocultar el malhumor que atenazaba su organismo. Saber que aquel que le dio una paliza de muerte era el mismo que le daría ordenes día sí y siguiente también, le puso los pelos de punta. Tenía tantas groserías almacenada en la punta de la lengua, afiladas como un cuchillo tanto como ahora mismo se atrevía a afilar la mirada en contra de aquel que se ocultaba detrás de una letra.

—Sugiero que Mihael controle la sandez en sus palabras. Le recuerdo que esta en presencia de un superior. Además, es evidente que no les doy la bienvenida en persona a todos mis servidores. Como comandante principal, debo mantenerme al margen de los súbditos recién llegados para controlar los limites entre aquel que sirve y aquel que es servido —Mello apreció sin gusto la palidez del hombre ahora que lo tenía más cerca, las ojeras y ese pelo desgreñado al que tanta falta le hacia un peine—. Sin embargo, ese día hice una excepción contigo simplemente porque me has llamado la atención.

¿Esto era en serio? ¿El tipo le decía que le llamaba la atención y qué esperaba? ¿Acaso lo estaba ligando? Esto debía ser un chiste de muy mal gusto.

—¿Y qué? Ese no es mi problema. Que te llamen los rubios me da completamente igual.

—Creo que no me he explicado llanamente y por eso Mihael ha confundido el contexto —L, sin ofenderse siquiera, agregó un cubo de azúcar a la taza de té, seguidos de otros—. Mi atención no recae en tu físico ni mucho menos en tu atractivo. Simplemente, he advertido que tienes dotes asombrosos en un campo de batalla y por eso, dichos dotes deberían ser explotados para un bien mayor.

—¿Un bien mayor?

—Si he peleado contigo es para medir el grado de comprensión, facultad y voluntad que debe tener un soldado para una misión en especial.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Quiero decir que Mihael Keehl está calificado para llevar acabo una misión específica —el hombre alzó la vista de su taza de té y lo miró fijamente, sus cuencas negras y vacías atentas en las expresiones de Mello—. Proteger a Nate.

En su sitio, Mello se tensó perceptiblemente. No esperaba esto. Enderezó la espalda y estudió al hombre frente de sí. L estaba dándole a Nate en bandeja de plata. Lo estaba acercando intencionalmente. ¿Acaso él…?

Mierda. Había sido descubierto sin siquiera hacer nada. Ese hombre era de temer. Había descubierto sus intenciones al ingresar como cadete en el recinto. Había adivinado los motivos para estar allí y lo ponía cara a cara con su objetivo, tentándolo, llevándolo directamente a un callejón sin salida. Esta era una confrontación directa. Un ataque estudiado. El movimiento del rey en un juego de ajedrez.

¿Qué haría ahora? Negarse era revelarle directamente que tenía miedo. Y aceptar era como ir por voluntad a una mesa de sacrificio.

Suspiró. No le quedaba de otra. Debía arriesgarse. Quien no arriesga todo no gana nada.

—De acuerdo.

Era un pacto. Y el que bajara la guardia perdería.

-:-

Matt iba de regreso a casa. Tuvo que dar un rodeo grande pues la zona donde se ubicaba su apartamento estaba devastada. Desde la ventana apreció las piedras caídas y las ambulancias que todavía seguían buscando heridos. La gente corría de un lado a otro, buscando seguridad. Desde su perspectiva, le parecían hormigas martilladas por bombas de agua. Oía a los policías maldecir y a las viudas llorar. Eran lágrimas de odio y sal.

La lluvia ácida, como una bendición no deseada, había apagado el fuego.

El aire hedía a pelo quemado y escombros. Hedía a una ciudad en decadencia. Notó que empezaba a chapotear con fuerza y escuchó el chasquido que hacían las piedras al entrar en contacto con algo ácido. Pasó de largo en la carretera y pensó seriamente que tendría que cambiar los neumáticos antes del fin mes. El ácido empeoraba con el pasar de los días y el material de la rueda no parecía tener suficiente solides para aguantar más.

Cruzó una curva y a lo lejos advirtió el complejo de edificios donde residía. Por suerte, el shinigami no había llegado más lejos. O sino se hubiera quedado sin casa, damnificado. No importaba mucho, Mello podía recibirlo en su casa, aunque a Matt le gustaba tener su propio espacio. Esto último lo llevó a otro asunto.

El experimento B.B

Había intentado en vano, averiguar quién era B.B. No podía simplemente preguntarle a Linda directamente. Eso generaría dudas por parte de ella. Además, Linda era buena pero era un cadete bajo las órdenes del comandante. Partencia al abecedario de L. No era más que otro títere que manejar. Él debía andarse con cuidado, bajo perfil para no levantar sospechas.

Tampoco vio a nadie que utilizara ese uniforme. Y nadie parecía echar en falta un agente específico. Quizás B.B era un agente especial que acaba de pedir la baja y por eso nadie hacia alusión a su ausencia, aun así…

" _Él iba descalzo_ " pensó Matt, contrariado.

Había querido revelarle este detalle a Mello. Pero no pudo. Sus labios se vieron sellados ante la estupidez que, quizás, acababa de cometer. No era de guardar secretos con su mejor amigo, pero alguno que otro siempre se mantenía bajo piel. Así que no había necesidad de exponer tanto sin peligro de por medio.

Estacionó el auto y se cubrió con la capa. La lluvia caía a cantaros.

Antes de subir a su apartamento, Matt se fumó un cigarro. Contemplando con curiosidad los charcos de agua que carcomían y se iban por los desagües, aumentando la corrosión en la tierra y destruyendo los tubos que reemplazaban cada mes. Botó el cilindro consumido y escuchó el sonido que hacía al ser apagado con agua, un breve chasquido molesto.

Con la sensación de que todo aquello estaba mal y aún así el ansia latiéndole en la sien, subió las escaleras y pensó en el individuo que habitaba su cama y su casa, impidiéndole traer buena compañía. Suspiró hastiado y entró a su hogar y caminó entre la habitual oscuridad ante la falta de luz. Pretendía encender el interruptor y dar vida al escaso mobiliario que poseía, pero antes, mucho antes de siquiera llegar a la pared y tocar el interruptor, una mano surgió en la oscuridad y le apresó los hombros en un abrazo muy parecido al que se da un amante al encontrarse con otro. Pero este abrazo estaba ausente de cariño y en su lugar habitaba la sombra de un demonio.

—¡Wow! —exclamó sorprendido al notar el filo de un cuchillo mecerse peligrosamente en su yugular, sentía el frio del hierro tocar su piel con delicadeza, con la lentitud de un inspiración. Matt alzó las manos por pura inercia, como para dar a entender que estaba desarmado y en disposición de negociar.

—Quieto —dijo una voz a su espalda

" _¡Es él!"_ pensó Matt, sorprendido aun más.

Era él, el chico desconocido, el del uniforme con las insignias de experimento B.B, el que se había desmayado antes de hablar. A Matt la imagen se le había quedado en la cabeza, incluso había soñado con esa escena.

—Ey, hombrecito durmiente. ¿No te acuerdas de mí? —habló con tono amistoso, sin moverse sólo por si acaso—. ¿Cómo te encuentras? ¿Ya te sientes mejor?

Por unos segundos el desconocido no habló, estudiando el lenguaje y tono de sus palabras. Al fin hizo algo y afianzó el agarre del cuchillo, delatando sin escrúpulos ni amabilidad la molestia que le causaba su despreocupación. Matt sonrió con desenfado, nervioso por la situación.

—Ey, ey, tranquilo. Yo no muerdo —bromeó.

—No eres lo bastante inteligente para temerme como deberías temerme.

Y Matt pensó que era cierto, que esto de ser buen samaritano apestaba y que el tiro efectivamente le había salido por la culata.


End file.
